


Po drugiej stronie

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bany Watson, Eventual Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M, Mary is Not Nice, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, Sexual Content, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Tego cały czas chciałeś, prawda? — pyta drwiąco, szyderczo. Twarde pięści ma zaciśnięte na kołnierzyku Sherlocka, jednocześnie przytrzymując go blisko siebie i wgniatając w ścianę. — No, to teraz powinieneś być zadowolony: jej już nie ma, a ja jestem cały <i>twój</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Życie toczy się dalej

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mildredandbobbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [On the Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162988) by [Mildredandbobbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/pseuds/Mildredandbobbin). 



> Od Autorki:
> 
> Ogromnie dziękuję mojej cudownej, cierpliwej beta-czytaczce TSylvestris, a także Unduneljay za pomysł na dalsze losy Mary. (TSylvestris powinna dostać jakiś medal. A przynajmniej możecie wszyscy pobiec czytać jej [fantastyczne opowiadania](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TSylvestris/pseuds/TSylvestris), a potem znienawidzić mnie za to, że zajmuję jej cenny czas, który mogłaby poświęcić na pisanie.)
> 
>  **Mary nie jest w tym opowiadaniu sympatyczną postacią.** Jeżeli lubisz dobrą Mary, to ten tekst przypuszczalnie nie jest dla Ciebie, ale na wszelki wypadek napiszę, że zrobiłam, co mogłam, żeby zagłębić się w tę postać ze zrozumieniem i napisać dla niej wątek, który pozwoli jej się jakoś zrehabilitować.

Sherlock wchodzi za Johnem po schodach do niego do domu. Nie śmie powiedzieć ani słowa, bo John powiedział mu tym zbyt napiętym, śmiertelnie wytężonym głosem „Ani się waż powiedzieć chociaż słowo”.

Sherlock się nie waży.

John otwiera drzwi i rzuca kluczami na stolik, nie patrząc, czy Sherlock wchodzi za nim do środka. Na chwilę staje, zapierając się rękami o fotel.

Sherlock waha się przez moment na progu, po czym odwija szalik i zdejmuje płaszcz. John wyprostowuje plecy i idzie do kuchni nastawić czajnik.

Sherlock stoi w salonie, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć. Widzi, jak z każdej półki, każdego mebla, każdego zdjęcia i pamiątki sączą się ślady obecności Mary. Gdyby to był jego Pałac Myśli, uznałby to za gorzki wyrzut.

— KURWA!

Sherlock wzdryga się w reakcji na krzyk i towarzyszący mu odgłos tłukącego się o kafelki naczynia. Mimowolnie, instynktownie robi krok do tyłu, kiedy John wychodzi z kuchni i idzie prosto na niego, taki zły, że aż się gotuje. Sherlockowi wali serce. Spodziewał się tego, jest z tym pogodzony: John wyładuje na nim wściekłość i ból, a on mu na to pozwoli. (Ostatecznie to jego wina: to on nie potrafił zostawić w spokoju nierozwiązanej zagadki, nie potrafił Johna jeszcze raz okłamać.)

Pozwala Johnowi cisnąć sobą o ścianę i przygotowuje się na cios. Rozumie, dlaczego John musi go winić. Powinien był trzymać gębę na kłódkę, powinien był pozwolić…

John bezceremonialnie przyciska usta do jego ust; tego – tego nagłego, brutalnego, agresywnego nacisku jego warg na swoich wargach — _tego_ się nie spodziewał. Oszołomiony, zamiera w bezruchu, czując, jak po jego ciele rykoszetują wyładowania elektryczne. Zanim zdąży zareagować, John zabiera twarz, dysząc ciężko.

— Tego cały czas chciałeś, prawda? — pyta drwiąco, szyderczo. Twarde pięści ma zaciśnięte na kołnierzyku Sherlocka, jednocześnie przytrzymując go blisko siebie i wgniatając w ścianę. — No, to teraz powinieneś być zadowolony: jej już nie ma, a ja jestem cały _twój_.

Krew gna Sherlockowi w żyłach, a wraz z nią krąży adrenalina. Nie znajduje odpowiednich słów; jedyne, które przychodzą mu do głowy, są przecież chyba nie na miejscu. Gapi się na Johna i przytyka język do pulsującego miejsca na wardze. Usta mu spuchły; na języku czuje smak miedzi.

John na moment spuszcza wzrok, dostrzegając kątem oka ten ruch. Oddycha ciężko, oczy mu ciemnieją i ma w nich _burzę_ i tym razem Sherlock wychodzi mu ustami na spotkanie. Ujmuje twarz Johna w dłonie i przyjmuje jego pocałunek, jego wargi, język, zęby. Czuje, jak John smakuje, i teraz już _wie_ , wie dokładnie, jak to jest, mieć przyciśnięte do swoich ust usta Johna Watsona.

Sherlockowi upokarzająco stoi i to już John musi czuć, ale się nie odsuwa, tylko na niego napiera i Sherlocka przeszywa dreszcz podniecenia, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że John wpycha mu w udo swój własny wzwód.

John tego chce, chce tego nie mniej niż Sherlock, _potrzebuje_ tego i Sherlock nie będzie udawał, że rozumie, dlaczego przyciśnięcie go do ściany i pokaleczeniu mu ust miałoby w czymś pomóc, ale w tej chwili to tego chce John i Sherlock jest gotowy mu to dać (a ten jeden raz także to wziąć, skoro John mu to proponuje).

John wgniata w niego biodra, jęczy Sherlockowi w usta i Sherlock przestaje myśleć. Przerywa pocałunek, obraca Johna, sam pcha go na ścianę i osuwa się na kolana. Rozpina mu spodnie. Prawa ręka Johna wsuwa mu się we włosy i mocno go za nie chwyta. Sherlock podnosi na moment wzrok i widzi, jak John uderza głową o tynk. Oczy ma zamknięte, dolną wargę między zębami.

Nie jest to coś, co Sherlock by robił wiele razy, ale jego ograniczone doświadczenie jest i tak całe na nic, bo to – z Johnem – jest inne niż wszystko, co się zdarzyło kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Chce – musi – dowiedzieć się, jakie to uczucie, mieć _Johna_ na języku i w ustach. Jakie działania powodują jakie reakcje, i jakie odgłosy i wrażenia dotykowe tym reakcjom towarzyszą. Teraz już zna feromonowe nuty Johnowego piżma, ciężar jąder Johna, leżących mu w dłoni. Wie, jaki jest w dotyku jego napletek i napięty jedwab żołędzi Johna na jego języku. Zna smak i współczynnik pH jego pre-ejakulatu.

Johnowi zza zaciśniętych zębów wyrywa się jęk. Palce wkręcają mu się we włosy Sherlocka i wpijają mu w ramię. John nie jest delikatny, a Sherlocka nic to nie obchodzi. Nie obchodzi go, że nie mija wiele czasu, a John nie tyle coś mu z siebie daje, co coś mu zabiera. Jedną ręką trzyma podstawę fiuta Johna, żeby pchnięcia były płytsze, i pozwala mu pieprzyć się w usta, aż wargi mu puchną i kaleczą się o jego własne zęby

Drugą ręką chwyta Johna za biodro, zamyka oczy i udaje, że John robi to dlatego, że jego dzisiejsze dedukcje, a przedtem wczorajsze, ale też te sprzed czternastu dni, były genialne, nie złamały nikomu serca, nie były końcem wszystkiego.

— Kurwa, kurwa. — Ze stłumionym, zdławionym odgłosem John jeszcze raz wpycha się Sherlockowi do ust, robi się cały sztywny, szarpie biodrami i dochodzi. Sherlock przełyka, i przełyka, i nie wypuszcza z ust jego penisa, póki John sam się nie odsunie z gwałtownym sykiem. Dopiero wtedy ośmiela się spojrzeć do góry.

John ma twarz odwróconą i całą wykrzywioną: powieki mocno zaciśnięte, usta krzywe, jakby się miał rozpłakać. Wygląda tak, jakby jego ciało samo się przed Sherlockiem cofało, żeby tylko nie dać mu się dotknąć.

Sherlock przysiada na piętach, czując, jak ogarnia go rozczarowanie. To był błąd, uświadamia sobie.

John na niego nie patrzy, ale ramiona mu się trzęsą.

— John? — pyta bezgłośnie Sherlock.

John przełyka.

— Wynoś się.

Sherlock się wzdryga. Podnosi się na nogi, obciąga sobie garnitur. Dalej zdradza oznaki seksualnego pobudzenia, ale szybko słabnące. Nie patrzy na Johna, sięgając po płaszcz i szalik. Ze sztywnymi plecami przyciska sobie dłoń do brzucha, trzyma się tam, jakby nieoczekiwanie mu ten brzuch rozcięto, jakby bał się, że narządy wewnętrzne wyślizgną mu się z ciała. Zamykając za sobą drzwi, nie ogląda się do tyłu.

 

***

 

John słyszy, jak drzwi się zatrzaskują, i zachłystując, wręcz krztusząc się powietrzem, osuwa się na podłogę. Przyciska do oczu obie ręce, ale oczy dalej go pieką. Poddaje się i zaczyna rozpaczliwie, strasznie szlochać.

W przeciągu dwóch tygodni kobieta, którą kochał, okazała się niegodna nie tylko miłości, ale i przebaczenia. Znów ją widzi, jak stoi sztywno obok auta, które zabierze stąd ją i Lucy. Kobieta płacze, ale on jest za bardzo wściekły, żeby ją objąć, za bardzo wściekły, żeby zrobić cokolwiek poza patrzeniem na nią chłodno. Ale Lucy, o Boże, Lucy. Przygarnia ją do serca, delikatnie całuje jej mięciutkie jak puch, cienkie włoski, dotyka jej uszek i mówi jej, jak bardzo ją kocha i zawsze będzie ją kochał. Dziewczynka wydaje uroczy skrzekliwy odgłos i wtula mu nos w pierś, a on ją przytula, och, przytula ją do ostatniej chwili.

Bo choćby nie wiadomo jak nienawidził Mary, nie wiadomo jak nią gardził za to, kim była, a czego on do tej pory po prostu nie chciał zrozumieć, nie wiadomo jak nienawidził sam siebie za to, że zbyt wiele razy jej wybaczał – nie może, po prostu nie może odebrać jej dziecka. Nie może pozbawić Lucy matki.

Za kilka godzin Mary i Lucy Watson przestaną istnieć. Gdzieś – gdzieś indziej – do nowego domu wprowadzą się kobieta i jej dziewięciotygodniowa córeczka i rozpoczną nowe życie.

Mycroft obiecał mu informacje, coroczne zdjęcia, sprawozdania. To nie to samo; już nigdy nie będzie tak samo. Jego maleńka Lucy nigdy go nie pozna, a on nie będzie jej trzymał za rękę przy stawianiu pierwszych kroków, nie będzie jej całował, kiedy nabije sobie guza, nigdy nie zdezynfekuje jej żadnego zadrapania. Już nigdy nie będzie jej nosił, póki nie zaśnie. Nigdy nie usłyszy, jak ona mówi do niego „tata”.

John opiera głowę o ścianę i wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. Ociera twarz i jeszcze trochę szlocha, ale już na sucho.

W końcu wstaje, poniewczasie uświadamiając sobie, że wciąż ma na wierzchu sflaczałego już fiuta, a także że właśnie niewybaczalnie Sherlocka wykorzystał. Jednak – choć to równie niewybaczalne – nie potrafi się tym przejąć.

Chowa fiuta z powrotem do majtek, robi herbatę, ale zamiast ją wypić, zostawia ją w kuchni na blacie, idzie na górę i zwala się do łóżka, bo w tej chwili John Watson nie może znieść życia na jawie.

 


	2. Będę na ciebie czekać

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nauczenie się na pamięć dokładnego rytmu i brzmienia kroków Johna Watsona, wspinającego się po siedemnastu stopniach do 221b, było błędem, ale teraz nie da się już tego błędu naprawić. Tętno mu galopuje, żołądek się ściska. Nerwy. Idiotyzm. _Nie myśl o tym, nie myśl o żadnej z tych rzeczy (o dotykaniu Johna) (o całowaniu się z nim) (natychmiast przestań)._ Sherlock żałuje, że nie potrafi tego skasować. _Udawaj, że to się w ogóle nie stało._ Tak będzie najłatwiej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie Autorki do tego rozdziału: przed wzmianką o braniu narkotyków.

— Wyjedź z nami, John.

Mary ma zaczerwienione oczy i spuchniętą twarz, ale już nie płacze. Lucy marudzi i popłakuje w swoim foteliku i John ledwo może się powstrzymać, żeby jej nie chwycić i nie wyciągnąć z powrotem z samochodu. Zaciska pięści po bokach ciała, bierze rozdygotany oddech…

Dzwoni budzik i John się budzi. Do pościeli dalej lgną połączone zapachy Mary, płynu do kąpieli dla niemowląt i kwaśniejącego mleka. Wzdycha z nagłą ulgą; przez jedną błogą sekundę wie, że wszystko to był tylko sen, i że za chwilę usłyszy przez elektroniczną nianię, jak Mary śpiewa coś Lucy. Potem całym swoim ciężarem spada na niego jego nowa rzeczywistość i to jest jak zimny prysznic. John rzuca budzikiem o ścianę, zwija się w kłębek i przykrywa z powrotem kołdrą, próbując jeszcze zasnąć.

Kiedy w końcu wstaje, następnych kilka dni spędza, opróżniając dom z wszelkich śladów obecności żony, która już nie istnieje.

Znajduje brzydką pasiastą zebrę Lucy, która przypomina mu, jak to dziewczynka potrafiła godzinami leżeć i wpatrywać się w cienie, rzucane przez żaluzje. Przywodzi mu to na myśl ten jeden jedyny raz, kiedy Sherlock przyszedł ją odwiedzić. Lucy brakowało wtedy jednego dnia do sześciu tygodni. Od razu go polubiła; spodobał jej się kontrast między jego ciemnymi włosami i brwiami a jasną skórą, ciemnym garniturem a białą koszulą. Sherlock siedział na kanapie, a Lucy leżała mu na kolanach i oboje wpatrywali się w siebie przez dobre pół godziny.

— Wygląda jak Mary — powiedział Sherlock.

Mary zrobiła jakąś taką uwagę, że Sherlock ma do tego wrodzony talent, że może sam kogoś pozna i założy rodzinę. John pomyślał wtedy, że to z jej strony zaskakujący brak taktu; po Bożym Narodzeniu to niejasne przeczucie na temat uczuć Sherlocka, które narastało w nim od dnia ślubu (i, Boże, co on niby miał z tym zrobić?), przeszło w bolesną, dezorientującą pewność. Stojąc niezauważony w drzwiach, skrzywił się, widząc, jak na moment w twarzy Sherlocka odmalowuje się nagi ból; potem Sherlock szybko go ukrył.

Sherlock więcej nie przyszedł.

Patrząc wstecz, nie jest zbyt zaskakujące uświadomienie sobie, że zapewne niedługo później postarał się o test na ojcostwo.

John wpycha zebrę do pudła z rzeczami do oddania najbiedniejszym i zakleja je taśmą. Czuje się, jakby świat napierał na niego powoli ze wszystkich stron, zgniatając go. Na jakiś czas wtula twarz w przedramiona, a potem ze świstem bierze oddech i wstaje.

Podłącza telefon do ładowarki i przewija te trzy SMS-y i nieodebrane połączenia, które uzbierały się przez ostatnich kilka dni: z pracy i od Harry. I od nikogo więcej. Rozciera sobie twarz i dzwoni do przychodni, twierdząc, że ma wyjątkowo trudną sytuację w życiu osobistym. Boże, nawet nie pamięta, jak brzmiała ustalona legenda na temat Mary i Lucy.

Jeszcze raz przewija wiadomości. Poczucie winy miesza się w nim z wyrzutami i złością pod adresem pewnych osób trzecich. Nie chce w tej chwili myśleć o Sherlocku. Gdyby nie jego zasrane dedukcje, dalej byłby szczęśliwie żonatym ojcem nowo narodzonego dziecka. Jakąś częścią siebie zastanawia się, czy determinacja Sherlocka, by odkryć przeszłość Mary, brała się z czystej zazdrości. Bo nie da się ukryć, że Sherlock wykręcił małżeństwu Johna niezły numer: spruł je doszczętnie, nie zostawiając nawet cienia szansy, żeby tym razem John wybaczył Mary.

John wzdycha. Nie jest wobec niego fair. Przeszłość Mary doścignęła ją bez żadnej pomocy ze strony Sherlocka Holmesa. Dowiodło tego to włamanie.

Szczypie się w grzbiet nosa.

Jak on i Sherlock mogli… Że też ze wszystkich głupot, jakie mogli popełnić, popełnili akurat tę. Kurwa. Źle zrobił, że tego nie przerwał zaraz po pocałunku. Że w ogóle Sherlocka pocałował.

Potrafi znaleźć dla tego racjonalne powody: ponad trzy miesiące (a właściwie lata) tańczenia wokół jego niejasnych, poplątanych uczuć wobec Sherlocka; żałosną próbę odegrania się na Mary. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie sprawia, że to choć trochę bardziej w porządku.

John nie jest…

Nie może być dla Sherlocka tym, kim Sherlock chciałby, żeby był. Nie da rady… Dopiero co stracił żonę i dziecko. Sherlock zawsze chce za dużo, a tym razem posunął się o krok za daleko.

Nie może tak być, że Sherlock porzuci go na dwa pieprzone lata, a potem uzna, że coś do niego czuje, i tak po prostu go… dostanie.

Przypomina sobie, jak Sherlock go całował, trzymał jego twarz w dłoniach i go całował… jak przyciskał do niego swój sztywny członek… jak klęczał. To wspomnienie, to jak Sherlock wtedy… o Boże, te jego usta, a on po prostu wyglądał, jakby tak bardzo tego chciał… A John go potem wyrzucił z domu.

Jęczy i obiema rękami z całej siły trze twarz. Boże, co za bajzel.

 

***

 

Sherlock nie może nie mieć w tej chwili zajęcia. Nie ma takiej opcji. Wolałby też nie spać, ale śpi: w ciągu ostatnich pięciu dni dwa razy spał po cztery godziny i raz sześć godzin. Nie może też patrzeć na jedzenie, jego żołądek jest niezdyscyplinowanym kłębkiem nerwów; czytał w jakiejś publikacji, że zmiany we florze bakteryjnej przewodu pokarmowego są powiązane z nerwowością i smutkiem. Wywołuje u siebie wymioty, po czym spędza pół dnia na badaniu składu populacji zamieszkujących wyściółkę jego żołądka bakterii. Później pani Hudson przynosi na górę talerz ryby z frytkami i Sherlock w roztargnieniu podgryza frytkę i prosi o jakiś probiotyk.

Zamiast probiotyku pani Hudson daje mu swoich ziółek uspokajających. Palą je razem przy stole w kuchni. Pani Hudson trochę chichocze. Sherlock dojada frytki, a potem atakuje ją zjadliwymi uwagami, póki sobie nie pójdzie i nie zostawi go w spokoju leżącego twarzą w dół na kanapie.

Nie dają mu za to spokoju przebłyski wspomnień. Sherlock jęczy, siada i sięga po laptopa. W desperacji grzebie w poczcie jak w mulistym dnie i wyławia jedną sprawę ze stosu nadsyłanych mu piątek, które ignorował przez ostatni miesiąc.

Bierze prysznic, ubiera się i już zakłada płaszcz, kiedy słyszy, jak na dole otwierają się drzwi i ktoś wchodzi po schodach miarowym, boleśnie znajomo brzmiącym krokiem.

John.

Nauczenie się na pamięć dokładnego rytmu i brzmienia kroków Johna Watsona, wspinającego się po siedemnastu stopniach do 221b, było błędem, ale teraz nie da się już tego błędu naprawić. Tętno mu galopuje, żołądek się ściska. Nerwy. Idiotyzm. _Nie myśl o tym, nie myśl o żadnej z tych rzeczy (o dotykaniu Johna) (o całowaniu się z nim) (natychmiast przestań)._ Sherlock żałuje, że nie potrafi tego skasować. _Udawaj, że to się w ogóle nie stało._ Tak będzie najłatwiej.

John puka i fakt, że uważa, że musi pukać, jest tak bardzo nie w porządku, że Sherlock się waha i prostuje dłonie, które mu zdradziecko drżą. Pięć dni, od kiedy widział się ostatnio z Johnem. Pięć dni.

Zbiera się na odwagę, zgniata krnąbrne nerwy w mały, ciasny kłębek. Otwiera drzwi.

Za nimi stoi John. To John. John w jego progu.

— John — wita się Sherlock.

John przełyka ślinę, zadziera trochę głowę, ręce ma po bokach ciała, zaciśnięte w pięści. Jest gotowy do kłótni.

— Sherlock — zaczyna. Wygląda na zmęczonego, spiętego, dalej wkurzonego. Niedawno płakał. Usta Sherlocka zmieniają wyraz w sposób, którego sobie nie życzy. — Moje zachowanie ostatnio było… zupełnie nie do przyjęcia. — John milknie, marszczy czoło, ucieka wzrokiem w lewo. — Nie mogę… być w tej chwili w związku…

Jeżeli jest coś, czego Sherlock nie zniesie, to właśnie tego: żeby John wywlekał jego głupie, kretyńskie wręcz fantazje na światło dzienne, obnażał je i odrzucał. Nie zniesie jego współczucia i _litości_.

— To był _seks_ , John, w dodatku kiepski seks — mówi gwałtownie, może ostro, dusząc w sobie ogarniający go popłoch. — Nie oświadczyny. — Sięga po szalik, owija nim szyję. — Chciałeś jeszcze coś?

John się czerwieni, cofa, patrzy na niego, mruga.

— Aha. Jasne, oczywiście. Przepraszam, że…

Sherlock mija go, wychodzi z mieszkania na schody, zamyka za sobą drzwi. Zaczyna zbiegać ze schodów i naciąga rękawiczki, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że John przyszedł się z nim zobaczyć i go przeprosić, i że przyszedł, i że przyszedł się z nim zobaczyć, i że przyszedł John.

Przy drzwiach frontowych przystaje, lekko stukając urękawiczonymi palcami w drewno. Głupota, głupota. Bezsens. Kolejna okazja, żeby dać się odrzucić. Nie powinien…

— Malwersacja w Kensington. Ledwo piątka. Ale… zainteresowany?

Ogląda się przez ramię. John dalej stoi na podeście schodów i Sherlockowi bardzo się nie podoba, że nie widzi wyrazu jego twarzy, kiedy ten pokonuje pierwsze dwa stopnie w drodze do niego, na dół.

— Czemu nie — mówi sztywno John. Sherlock nie zwraca uwagi na nagły trzepot w brzuchu i kiwa w odpowiedzi głową. Otwiera drzwi i wychodzi na Baker Street, nie patrząc, czy John rzeczywiście za nim idzie.

Sherlock jest bardzo świadom Johna przez całą drogę taksówką do luksusowej willi w Kensington. Jest świadomy jego oddalenia i jego bliskości. Tego, jak John zaciska dłonie na udach w pięści, i tego, jak wygląda przez okno. Pustki, którą kiedyś, dawniej, zapełniłyby słowa Johna. Tego, jaką teksturę miałyby pod jego opuszkami miękka skóra za uchem Johna i włosy na jego karku.

John jest… smutny. Teraz Sherlock to widzi. Widzi to w napięciu na jego twarzy i w tym, jak John próbuje wziąć się w garść. Sherlock czuje od tego… niepokój, mocno zgnieciony w piersi niepokój.

Nie wie, co powiedzieć, żeby John znowu się uśmiechnął. Żeby przestał się złościć i cierpieć. Ma do zaoferowania tylko zagadki kryminalne i niebezpieczeństwo.

Najgorsze jest to, że Sherlock nie jest pewny, czy John choć na chwilę _przestał_ być zły i smutny od czasu, kiedy Sherlock wrócił. Przykrył to warstwą przebaczenia i zaprzeczania faktom, a także – choć Sherlock bardzo nie chce tego przyznać – swoją działającą jak bufor miłością do Mary. A teraz Mary zniknęła, a ten, ten… sięgający do samego szpiku kości smutek nie został spowodowany tylko przez nią, ale i przez Sherlocka. Chodzi o to, co robił Johnowi Watsonowi, nie wiedząc, co robi, aż na naprawienie tego było o wiele za późno.

Próbował dać mu normalność, dać mu być szczęśliwym z Mary, obronić ich oboje przed Magnussenem. Tymczasem prawie zrujnował Johnowi życie. Powinien był skłamać, kiedy odkrył prawdę o Mary. Powinien pozwolić Johnowi z nią wyjechać, być szczęśliwym i bezpiecznym. Sherlock sądził, że postępuje słusznie. Nie jest już pewny, na czym to polega. Potrzebuje Johna, żeby ten mówił mu takie rzeczy.

Sprawa jest taka prosta, że aż nudna; gdyby nie to, że Sherlock rozpaczliwie chce czegoś, co odwróci jego uwagę, _czegokolwiek_ , nie chciałoby mu się nią zajmować. Za bardzo zwraca uwagę na Johna, rozmawiając z klientką (kobietą po czterdziestce, kucharką-celebrytką, której niedawno z zamkniętego pomieszczenia, w którym był monitoring, zginęły pieniądze i kosztowności), pilnuje tonu głosu i słów. Stara się być miły, czarujący, uprzejmy (nie być sobą). Nie po to, żeby zasłużyć sobie na pochwałę u Johna, lecz żeby uniknąć jego dezaprobaty. Nie może dać mu powodu do odejścia. Sherlock samolubnie chce, żeby John został.

I tak słyszy milczenie Johna, brak jego słów, jako krytykę. (A czego się spodziewał? Od dawna nie zdarzyło mu się zasłużyć sobie na komplement Johna.) Nie ryzykuje rzucenia okiem na Johna, żeby podejrzeć jego reakcje. Czuje się dziwnie speszony, skrępowany: to wzrok Johna łaskocze go w ramiona i kark. Cenzuruje swoje wypowiedzi. John nie cierpi, kiedy Sherlock się popisuje.

Sherlock uważnie ogląda sejf, panele na ścianach, nagranie z monitoringu; jeszcze raz przepytuje klientkę. Nagle prawda rozpościera się przed nim jak wachlarz z ostrą, wyrazistą pewnością. Znajomy dreszczyk tego poczucia, że _ma rację_ , sprawia, że na chwilę się zapomina.

—  _Och! Oczywiście_ — woła. — Opiekunka! — I zaczyna recytować swoją dedukcję. Mąż klientki sypia z opiekunką dziecka; ta zagroziła mu szantażem, on przełączył kamery, przestawił budzik żony, zwiększył jej dawkę tabletek nasennych… Zwykła niewierność…

Nagle Sherlockowi po kręgosłupie przebiega nieprzyjemny dreszcz uświadomienia sobie czegoś i urywa.

—  _Jezu_ — raczej szepcze niż mówi John.

Sherlock patrzy na klientkę, która wlepia w niego wstrząśnięte, przerażone spojrzenie. Oczy za bardzo jej błyszczą, drżące palce przycisnęła do górnej wargi – jest poruszona. Sherlock patrzy na Johna, który wpatruje się w niego ze straszną miną, miną, której Sherlock zdecydowanie wolałby na jego twarzy nie oglądać.

Przełyka i ponownie spogląda na klientkę.

— Bardzo mi przykro — mówi łagodnie i bierze ją za drugą, wolną rękę. — Bardzo mi przykro — powtarza.

Sherlock ściska ją za rękę. Nie wie, co jeszcze powiedzieć. Wychodzi z pokoju, idzie przez wyłożony marmurami hall i wychodzi na dwór.

Za plecami słyszy Johna, odgłos zamykanych drzwi, jego miarowe kroki. Żaden z nich nie odzywa się ani słowem. Sherlock maszeruje ścieżką przez ogród, przechodzi przez furtkę z kutego żelaza i przystaje na chodniku. Ulica świeci pustkami. Nie mają szansy złapać tutaj taksówki.

John zatrzymuje się obok niego.

Cisza ciągnie się między nimi jak smycz.

— Możesz wrócić na Baker Street, jeżeli chcesz — mówi Sherlock i natychmiast tego żałuje. Ale tak John zrobił poprzednio: kiedy Mary postrzeliła Sherlocka, kiedy on drugi raz dochodził do siebie w szpitalu, John zatrzymał się na Baker Street.

John robi wydech.

— Słuchaj… — mówi. — Nie wiem. Uczciwie mówiąc, jeszcze nie wiem, co zrobię. Ale dziękuję.

Sherlock nie może już tego wytrzymać. Wciąż popełnia jakieś błędy. Mówi i robi nie to, co trzeba, i nie potrafi… Powinien pogodzić się z tym, że tym razem John już mu nie wybaczy. Już nigdy nie będzie tak samo jak kiedyś, a on już nigdy nie będzie po prostu genialny-niesamowity-fantastyczny.

Zaczyna iść w stronę skrzyżowania. Słyszy, wręcz czuje, jak John idzie za nim, tylko o krok z tyłu, po prawej.

Od razu udaje mu się zatrzymać taksówkę. Kiedy podjeżdża, Sherlock otwiera drzwi. Po raz pierwszy od wyjścia z willi patrzy na Johna.

— Tę weź ty.

John posyła mu zdziwione spojrzenie i myśl, że znowu źle ocenił sytuację, jest nieznośna, tak trudna, że nie mieści się w głowie. Nie daje rady, nie daje sobie z tym rady. Odwraca się, i zanim John zdąży zamknąć drzwi, już zatrzymuje drugą taksówkę, tę już dla siebie.

 


	3. Przyzwyczaj się

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John zauważa milczenie Sherlocka, zauważa je, bo włosy na karku stanęły mu dęba, bo tam, trochę na lewo od środka kolażu, jest Mary. Zdjęcie za zdjęciem. Mary z rudymi włosami, Mary z ciemnymi włosami, Mary z włosami długimi, z krótkimi, Mary wyglądająca tak jak w tej chwili, Mary na ziarnistej fotografii z monitoringu.

John nie widział Sherlocka, od kiedy ten tydzień temu przyszedł odwiedzić Lucy. Na jego SMS-y odpowiada słowami jednosylabowymi. Nie żeby John się martwił. No dobra, martwi się. Wie, co się stało ostatnim razem, kiedy spuścił Sherlocka z oczu na zbyt długo, i, no dobrze, czuje się trochę winny. Teraz ma już pewne pojęcie o tym, ile znaczy dla Sherlocka, ale nie może tego odwzajemnić, nie _teraz_. Ma żonę i dziecko. To nie jego wina, że Sherlock raczył powiedzieć mu, że jednak żyje, dopiero wtedy, kiedy Johnowi udało się zostawić przeszłość za sobą i zacząć nowe życie.

Boże, i Sherlock zamierzał _znowu_ wyjechać, może na zawsze, zostawić Johna w Londynie z ciężarną żoną, a samemu rzucić się w wir przygód, na które John nie został zaproszony, gdzieś, gdzie John nie mógł pójść.

Jeszcze raz przypomina sobie tę monumentalną głupotę Sherlocka, to że pociągnął za spust i zastrzelił Magnussena – żeby chronić Mary, Johna i, co za tym idzie, Lucy – na oczach kilkorga ciężko uzbrojonych świadków. Spartaczył sprawę i wiadomo było, że tym razem nie będzie już powrotu (tyle tylko, że Sherlock jednak i tym razem się wywinął, niezniszczalny jak zawsze). John nie bardzo ma ochotę o tym myśleć, o tym, że Sherlock zabił człowieka, rezygnując z wolności, ze swojej pracy, swojego życia w Londynie, żeby zapewnić Johnowi i Mary wolność, a Lucy bezpieczeństwo. John nie wie, co ma z tym fantem zrobić. Wydaje mu się, że podziękowania czy wdzięczność to za mało, w sytuacji kiedy John ma takie okropne podejrzenie, że Sherlock nie tego chce, a tego, czego Sherlock chce, John mu nie może dać.

Właściwie to prawie w ogóle nie widział Sherlocka od czasu jego ułaskawienia. Kiedy samolot wylądował, Mycroft zaraz go porwał, żeby sprawił, żeby gęba Moriarty’ego zniknęła ze wszystkich kanałów informacyjnych w kraju. Ta sprawa z Moriartym ciągnie się i ciągnie, a John bardzo nie chce przyznać, że go ona denerwuje. Jeszcze bardziej denerwuje go fakt, że Sherlock nie prosi go o pomoc.

Stwierdza, że jest pod 221 b, a na piętrze pali się światło, więc wchodzi do środka. Otwiera drzwi do salonu i widzi, jak Sherlock stoi na kanapie, gapiąc się na fresk utworzony przez zdjęcia z miejsc zbrodni i wycinki z gazet. Jest boso, w spodniach i koszuli, z narzuconym na wierzch szlafrokiem. Pogrążony głęboko w myślach.

— To dlatego nie miałeś czasu zajść na lunch? — pyta John, trzymając się lekkiego tonu, bo oni tak właśnie robią, trzymają się lekkiego tonu.

— John. — Zaskoczony, Sherlock schodzi z kanapy. — Co ty tu robisz?

Johna z kolei trochę zaskakuje chłód w jego głosie.

— Ehem. Tak tylko pomyślałem, że wpadnę cię odwiedzić.

Sherlock rozgląda się po pokoju.

— Kolacja — stwierdza. — Pójdziemy na kolację. — Zaczyna ściągać szlafrok.

— Nie, nie, jesteś zajęty, co będziesz sobie przerywał… — John podchodzi bliżej do poprzypinanego do ściany makabrycznego kolażu. — Możemy zamówić coś z dowozem. No, to co tam masz? Seryjnego zabójcę? Zdawało mi się, że dalej pracujesz nad Moriartym.

— To nie był Jim Moriarty; wiem to od miesięcy.

— O?

Sherlock zasysa górną wargę, tak że znika pod dolną, i waha się chwilę, zanim odpowie.

— Ktoś z dostępem do środków masowego przekazu? Kto nie przepadał za Charlesem Magnussenem i nie życzył mi, żebym poniósł karę za jego śmierć?

John rzuca na niego okiem, czekając, aż padnie prawdziwa odpowiedź.

— Czyli kto?

—Bycie osobistą asystentką międzynarodowego magnata prasowego, zwłaszcza tak odrażającego jak Magnussen, wymaga sporej inteligencji i hartu ducha. — Sherlock wzrusza ramionami; ręce ma w kieszeniach. — A jeżeli człowiek miał brata, z którym nie utrzymywał bliższych kontaktów, który teraz już nie żyje, ale tak się składa, że za życia był słynnym geniuszem zbrodni, to czemu nie miałby czuć pewnej sympatii do… kogoś takiego jak ja?

John łapie i przez chwilę tylko się na niego gapi z otwartymi ustami.

—  _Janine?_

Sherlock kiwa lekko głową i spuszcza wzrok.

— Tak. Szczęśliwie się złożyło, prawda?

John śmieje się, zaskoczony.

— Boże, tak. — Znów patrzy na ścianę. — W takim razie co to jest?

Sherlock przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiada, a John, zapatrzony na fotografie, w pierwszej chwili nie dostrzega tej jego powściągliwości, bo jest tam zdjęcie leżącej na podłodze młodej kobiety z niewidzącymi oczami; starszego mężczyzny z dziurą po kuli w czole; niczym się nie wyróżniającego z wyglądu faceta w wieku dwudziestu kilku lat z dwoma ranami postrzałowymi w piersi. Patrzy i patrzy, ogląda twarz za twarzą, zdjęcie za zdjęciem.

I wtedy John zauważa milczenie Sherlocka, zauważa je, bo włosy na karku stanęły mu dęba, bo tam, trochę na lewo od środka kolażu, jest Mary. Zdjęcie za zdjęciem. Mary z rudymi włosami, Mary z ciemnymi włosami, Mary z włosami długimi, z krótkimi, Mary wyglądająca tak jak w tej chwili, Mary na ziarnistej fotografii z monitoringu.

Przeżera się przez niego taka zgroza, że aż robi mu się od niej niedobrze, i odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na Sherlocka.

— Mary? Mary jest następnym celem?

Sherlock się waha, zaciska zęby.

— Sherlock? — pyta ostro John.

Sherlock nagle robi minę strasznie podobną do tej, którą miał na moment przed tym, jak powiedział Johnowi, że Mary jest w ciąży, jakby nie był pewny, czy ta dedukcja zostanie dobrze przyjęta. Mówi łagodnie, tak bardzo łagodnie:

— To Mary ich zabiła, John. To niektóre z jej ofiar. Ale tak, masz rację, jest celem. Rodzina jednej z tych osób chce zabić albo ukarać ci żonę, a jaka kara byłaby lepsza od śmierci jej własnej rodziny?

Ogarnia go blady strach, przenika go do szpiku kości.

— Nie.

Sherlock nic nie mówi, a John wpatruje się w czarno-białe zdjęcia i wycinki z gazet. Potem dostrzega w przeciwległym rogu skupisko innych fotografii: zdjęcie z monitoringu przedstawiające go w parce, opiętego semteksem; drugie, na którym Sherlock ma w ręce pistolet; trzecie z gruzami budynku; wycinek z informacją o śmierci staruszki. Robi mu się niedobrze.

— Ona… pracowała dla Moriarty’ego?

Sherlock zaciska usta.

— Nie tylko Magnussen łączył Mary z Janine. Nie jest też zbiegiem okoliczności, że pracowaliście w tej samej przychodni.

— Jezu Chryste! — Czuje się tak, jakby wszystko odpłynęło gdzieś bardzo daleko od niego. — _Mary_? Nie. Pierdolić to. Nie — zaprzecza, chociaż wie, Boże, _wie_ , że dawno nic nie brzmiało tak racjonalnie. Zaczyna chodzić po pokoju. — Skąd to wszystko masz? — Zalewa go kolejna fala pewności i wstrętu. — Z tego pendrive’a, tak? Zajrzałeś tam? — Patrzy na Sherlocka ze złością, oskarżycielsko. — Kurwa, jednak tam zajrzałeś!

— Pendrive był _pusty_ , John — odpowiada ostro Sherlock. — To był blef, test – test, który zresztą zdałeś. To… to mam z bazy danych naszych szacownych tajnych służb i dzięki ich uprzejmości, z plików na temat agentki znanej dawniej jako A.G.R.A. Przeszłość Mary była, owszem, zapisana na tym pendrivie, ale nie elektronicznie, tylko na obudowie.

John przełyka ślinę.

— Dlaczego myślisz, że ona jest… że _jesteśmy_ w niebezpieczeństwie?

— Z powodu tego włamania, kiedy leżała na porodówce.

— Mówiłeś, że to tylko jakieś dzieciaki.

— Właśnie urodziło się wam dziecko, John, nie chciałem… próbowałem cię nie martwić.

John zaciska pięść, robi wydech, potem wdech.

— To nad tym ostatnio pracujesz?

Sherlock spuszcza wzrok.

John zaciska zęby. Wszystko wiruje, wiruje i zacieśnia krąg wokół niego.

— Trzeba mi było powiedzieć. — Kurwa. Kurwa. Kurwa. Kurwa. KURWA.

Sherlock odwraca się, podchodzi do swojego biurka i bierze do ręki kopertę.

— Jest jeszcze coś — mówi.

— Jeszcze coś?

Sherlock podaje mu kopertę.

— Wynik testu na ojcostwo Lucy.

John tylko się w niego wpatruje. Wpatruje się w niego, a gardło mu się zaciska, żebra zgniatają mu płuca, a on czuje się, jakby się kurczył do rozmiarów główki od szpilki i dalej, aż całkiem zniknie.

 

***

 

Przez całą drogę taksówką z powrotem do domu z tej sprawy w Kensington (malwersacja plus cudzołóstwo) John wygląda przez okno niewidzącym wzrokiem. Przygryza palec, wciąż wstrząśnięty tym aż nadto rzeczywistym przypomnieniem niewierności Mary, jego własnej łatwowierności. Głupio zrobił, idąc z Sherlockiem. Miał po prostu zajść na Baker Street, przeprosić za to, że zachował się jak ostatni kutas, i wyjść. Ale nigdy nie mógł się oprzeć takiemu detektywistycznemu wyjściu z Sherlockiem, prawda? Nie wie jednak, po co Sherlock w ogóle go zaprosił. Zachowywał się chłodno i obojętnie, praktycznie cały czas Johna ignorował, a ledwo skończyli, odesłał go do domu. Jeśli John się martwił, że jego zatrważające zachowanie kilka dni temu położy kres ich przyjaźni, to teraz miał na to dowód.

„ To był _seks_ , John, w dodatku kiepski seks.”

Johna aż skręca ze wstydu. No tak, z punktu widzenia Sherlocka musiało być zupełnie do dupy: najpierw komuś obciągnął, a potem został wyrzucony na ulicę, a facet nawet ręką mu się nie odwdzięczył. John trze oczy ręką, zdegustowany sam sobą.

Co gorsza, patrzenie, jak Sherlock rozwiązuje sprawę, z tą kulminacją jak cios w brzuch, kiedy z nieprzyzwoitą radością wydedukował, że mąż klientki ją zdradzał, tylko przypomniało Johnowi o tych kilku poprzednich dedukcjach, których był świadkiem, tych, które przekreśliły jego nadzieje na miłość i rodzinę. Ale potem zbiła go z tropu nietypowa skrucha i współczucie Sherlocka dla klientki, a potem Sherlock zaproponował mu jego stary pokój na Baker Street.

John nie może o tym teraz myśleć.

Taksówka wysadza go pod domem i John wchodzi do środka, sam. Następnego dnia wraca do pracy, bo nie może wytrzymać sam w domu, znieść tego, jak mu on przypomina przeszłość, jak nic mu jej tam nie przypomina. (Nienawidzi tego, że nie może przestać się zastanawiać, co robi Mary, co słychać u Lucy.)

Dalej kocha Lucy. Myśli, że zawsze będzie kochał Lucy. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby mógł tak po prostu przestać, ale ona jest już teraz częścią jego serca, zresztą była nią, jeszcze zanim się urodziła. Uwielbiał ją od chwili, kiedy wziął ją na ręce, i nie może tego tak po prostu wyłączyć. Nic z tego nie jest winą malutkiej Lucy i on nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie jej za to winił.

Raz za razem opadają go wątpliwości. Boże, ma nadzieję, że postąpił słusznie. Przecież musiał się upewnić, że Lucy będzie bezpieczna. Wie, że Mary będzie ją chronić, że pośród wszystkich jej kłamstw w tę jedną rzecz warto wierzyć: że Mary kocha Lucy. Wie, że Mary nie pozwoli, żeby coś stało się jej córce, jak i to, że to najbezpieczniejsze rozwiązanie. Córka „Agry” to wyśmienity cel dla rodziny, która sama chce pomścić śmierć córki – więc Lucy też musi zniknąć.

Może miał pojechać z nimi, ale jak ma zostać z kimś, na kogo nie może już patrzeć? Wie, jak to jest, mieć rodziców, którzy się nienawidzą, a są ze sobą „dla dobra dzieci”, a gdyby pojechał, uwiązałby się do Mary na kto wie, jak długo. Naprawdę nie chciał takiego losu dla swojego dziecka. Wcześniej myślał, że da radę zignorować przeszłość Mary, pozwolić jej zacząć od nowa, ale to było za nim zobaczył tę przeszłość na własne oczy, zorientował się w jej skali, zanim się dowiedział, że od początku był oszukiwany. To boli, taka próba zrozumienia, że te dwie kobiety – ta, która siedziała na jego łóżku w piżamie z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę i szerokim, bezczelnym uśmiechem na twarzy, i ta, która potrafiła pociągnąć za spust i zastrzelić osiemnastoletnią dziedziczkę – to ta sama osoba. Teraz nie może już ufać niczemu z ich wspólnego życia, ani jednej rzeczy. Nie ma pojęcia, co było prawdą, a co manipulacją, częścią planu obliczonego na dorwanie Sherlocka.

(Gdyby pojechał, musiałby zapomnieć o Londynie, Sherlocku i zagadkach kryminalnych, ale nie pozwolił sobie na wzięcie tego pod uwagę; wybrał Mary i jeśli miał ją zostawić, to ta decyzja musiała dotyczyć _jej_ , a nie jego samolubnego uzależnienia od Pierdolonego Sherlocka Holmesa.)

Bierze nadgodziny, a potem wraca do domu i śpi, póki nie będzie musiał znowu pójść do pracy.

Nie myśli. Nie myśli o tym, jak Mary pieprzyła się z Davidem, nie myśli o tym, że ktoś inny jest biologicznym ojcem Lucy, o tym, jak Mary oddała strzał, od którego zginęła czyjaś niewidoma prababcia, a blok mieszkalny rozleciał się w drobny mak. Nie myśli o tym, że Sherlock o tym wszystkim _wiedział_ i – kurwa – myślał, _czy aby na pewno mu powiedzieć_. Ani o tym, w jakiej by żył błogiej nieświadomości, gdyby Sherlock mu nie powiedział… bo przecież Sherlock musiał mu powiedzieć, prawda? Bo rodzina jednej z tych osób, które Mary zabiła albo skrzywdziła, jedna z _tych_ rodzin znalazła ją, zgadza się? I nie tylko Mary była w niebezpieczeństwie.

Niecały tydzień po tej sprawie w Kensington dostaje od Sherlocka SMS-a. Sam adres, a chwilę później druga wiadomość: _Przyjdź, jeżeli ci pasuje._

John ma ochotę ją usunąć – nie, prawda jest taka, że chce mieć ochotę ją usunąć, ale zamiast tego gapi się w telefon przez dobre półtorej minuty, po czym wstaje, zapina kurtkę i sięga po klucze. Przechodząc koło sypialni, zagląda do środka i wyjmuje z nocnej szafki broń. Wie, że nie potrafi – nigdy nie potrafił – oprzeć się Sherlockowi i jego pracy.

 

***

 

John przychodzi. John przychodzi i bez pytania wykonuje jego polecenia. Razem łapią niedoszłego porywacza na gorącym uczynku i to Sherlock chwyta go pierwszy. Wywiązuje się szamotanina, a potem zjawia się John, wspaniały i z pozoru trzy razy wyższy niż w rzeczywistości, i każe temu głąbowi „odłożyć tę zasraną rurkę, ale JUŻ!”

John dyszy ciężko, pierś wznosi mu się i opada. Posyła Sherlockowi szeroki, wyrażający pełne zadowolenie z samego siebie uśmiech i Sherlock musi odwrócić wzrok, zanim się zdradzi.

Rozbrajają i obezwładniają porywacza, przygwożdżonego do ziemi ciężarem ciała Johna – który zdążył najpierw dobrze schować broń – i czekają na przybycie policji.

Trochę to trwa. Sherlock musi złożyć zeznanie; próbuje przyśpieszyć ten proces i tylko go przez to spowalnia. Spodziewa się, że kiedy wreszcie pozwolą mu sobie pójść, Johna już nie będzie, ale nie, stoi po drugiej stronie policyjnej taśmy i czeka na niego. Sherlock nie wie, jak to rozumieć, ani co powiedzieć. Może John też nie wie, bo nie rozmawiają, kiedy idą z powrotem w stronę głównej drogi, ani kiedy Sherlock macha na taksówkę. Nie wie, co założyć, więc nie zakłada niczego, tylko wsiada i przesuwa się na drugi koniec kanapy. John wchodzi za nim do auta.

— Baker Street — mówi taksówkarzowi Sherlock, a John ani się nie sprzeciwia, ani nie podaje innego celu podróży.

Sherlock pamięta, żeby zapłacić, i kiedy wysiada, John stoi już pod drzwiami. Ręce ma w kieszeniach, na zimnym nocnym powietrzu jego oddech jest obłoczkiem pary. Sherlock czuje, jak żołądek wyprawia mu jakieś harce, i sam też wkłada ręce do kieszeni, bo chyba całe ciało mu się trzęsie, a on wprawdzie nie wie, co ma robić i mówić, ale na jego progu stoi John i czeka, aż Sherlock mu otworzy – więc mu otwiera.

Wchodzą obaj na górę do 221 b; otwierając i te drzwi, Sherlock czuje się tak, jakby od tego dygotu miał się rozlecieć na kawałki. Absurdalna reakcja, w końcu to _John_ , ale on nie może się _skupić_. Co robią normalnie? W takie wieczory jak ten? Zamawiają jedzenie do domu? Piją herbatę? Często John pił coś mocniejszego. Sherlock myśli sobie, że może ma gdzieś butelkę czegoś, i podchodzi do szafek kuchennych i zaczyna jej szukać, zanim choćby zdejmie płaszcz.

— Czego szukasz? — pyta John.

— Czegoś do picia — odpowiada Sherlock, znajduje w końcu dwie szklaneczki, a na górnej półce jedną trzecią butelki whisky single malt. Stawia wszystkie trzy rzeczy na blacie i nalewa, nie ryzykując oglądania się na Johna, dając sobie czas na dojście do siebie. Chrząka i wreszcie odwraca się w stronę Johna, podając mu szklaneczkę bursztynowego płynu.

John patrzy to na niego, to na szklankę, po czym ją przyjmuje.

— Zdrowie.

Sherlock ściąga szalik i zrzuca płaszcz, zyskując trochę czasu, zanim będzie się znowu musiał odezwać. Podnosi swoją szklankę i bawi się nią przez chwilę.

— Masz ochotę na chińszczyznę? — wypala.

John upija łyk. Patrzy na szklaneczkę spod zmarszczonych brwi.

— Czemu nie — mówi.

Sherlock kiwa głową i wychyla swoją whisky duszkiem. Dzwoni do knajpy; tymczasem John zabiera drinki do salonu i siada w swoim fotelu. Kobieta, która przyjmuje zamówienie, trzy razy musi prosić Sherlocka o adres.

John jest na Baker Street i siedzi w swoim fotelu i to już jest prawie za dużo emocji naraz. Sherlock nie może tak po prostu _usiąść_ naprzeciw niego. Powie albo zrobi coś nie tak i John wyjdzie. Sherlock nie może usiąść, kropka. Bierze skrzypce, staje przodem do okna i zaczyna grać. Z początku gra gorączkowo, przelewając w instrument rozpierającą go nerwową energię, ale w końcu udaje mu się zwolnić, uspokoić się. Gra jeszcze trochę, aż wreszcie uświadamia sobie, że czuje zapach chińszczyzny, i się odwraca. John dalej siedzi w swoim fotelu, ale w ręce trzyma pojemnik z makaronem, który dziabie pałeczkami. Rzuca okiem na Sherlocka, jakby to była zwykła codzienność, a nie coś, czego od miesięcy im brakuje. Jakby to nie była rzecz, o którą Sherlock się bał, że może jej już nie odzyska.

Odkłada skrzypce, ostrożnie siada naprzeciwko Johna i bierze pierożek.

John je, a póki je, nie wychodzi. Jednak o wiele za wcześnie zwalnia i odkłada pojemnik na stolik do kawy. Przeciąga się i gmera przy zegarku.

— Powinienem już iść — mówi i chociaż Sherlock wiedział, że te słowa padną, że są nieuniknione, to i tak dale się zaskoczyć temu, jak dojmująco to boli, jak bezpośrednio.

— Tak — zgadza się. Sam też odstawia jedzenie, wstaje.

John też wstaje.

— No, tego, dzięki, że mogłem ci towarzyszyć — mówi.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

— Kiedy tylko będziesz chciał. Twoja obecność bardzo mi się przydała.

Na chwilę odwraca wzrok, a potem chrząka, zaciska dłoń w pięść i znów ją rozprostowuje.

— Dobranoc.

Sherlock patrzy, jak John idzie po kurtkę i wychodzi z 221 b. Słyszy jego kroki na schodach, słyszy, jak otwierają się i zamykają drzwi. Liczy do trzech, po czym podchodzi do okna i patrzy, póki John nie skręci za róg w Marylebone Road.

Odchodzi od okna i rzuca się na fotel Johna, podciągając nogi i zwijając się w kłębek, a twarz wtulając w wytartą tkaninę oparcia. Dalej czuje zapach Johna.

Żałosne, mówi sobie. Ale nie rusza się stamtąd.

 

***

 

Dom Johna jest zimny, pogrążony w mroku i pusty.

John włącza wszystkie światła i z powrotem je wszystkie wyłącza. Bierze szybki, energiczny prysznic i kładzie się do łóżka.

Wlepia wzrok w sufit i wsłuchuje się w panującą w domu ciszę. Ze zdziwieniem uświadamia sobie, że znowu tęskni za dźwiękiem skrzypiec Sherlocka – ostatni raz miał tak w tych kilku pierwszych miesiącach po jego „śmierci”. Dalej je słyszy: najpierw to wylewające się z nich szalone pulsowanie, później grację i piękno wolniejszej, przepełnionej smutkiem melodii. Dalej widzi długi, gładki kontur pleców Sherlocka, te ramiona jak znaki interpunkcyjne, kiedy kołysze się w rytm muzyki, a John siedzi w swoim fotelu i pozwala sobie zapomnieć.

Pozwolił też sobie zapomnieć w czasie sprawy, kiedy krew krążyła mu żywiej w żyłach, a on czuł podniecenie pościgiem, dziką radość z walki. Czuł, że żyje i że ma jakiś cel, przez krótką chwilę czuł się znowu normalnie. Sherlock był genialny, a podziwu Johna po raz pierwszy od wieków nie plamiły żal i obawa przed konsekwencjami.

Kiedy wracali na Baker Street, wisiało między nimi ciężkie, brzemienne milczenie i po kręgosłupie Johna przeszedł dreszcz wyczekiwania: taka pewność, że Sherlock _coś_ zrobi, a wtedy on mu na to pozwoli.

Jeśli poczuł ukłucie rozczarowania, kiedy Sherlock zamiast tego zatonął w skrzypcach, to je zignorował. Kolejna rundka seksu z Sherlockiem to by był fatalny pomysł, totalnie pogięty. Nie miał w tej chwili siły dochodzić do ładu z tym, co czuł, a czego nie czuł do Sherlocka, nie w sytuacji, kiedy co chwilę atakowały go ostre odłamki gniewu i bólu w związku z Mary i Lucy. A już na pewno nie miał siły martwić się tym, co czuł albo czego nie czuł Sherlock. Przeprosił, a najwyraźniej Sherlock wybaczył mu, zapomniał i sobie odpuścił i teraz to John powinien zrobić pod tym kreskę jako pod czymś, do czego lepiej nie wracać.

Poza tym tym razem John dobrze się bawił, towarzysząc Sherlockowi przy rozwiązywaniu sprawy, czując ostry dreszcz współpracy z nim, bycia _potrzebnym_. _Podobało_ mu się też, że mógł wrócić na Baker Street, zjeść jak zwykle po powrocie ze sprawy dowiezioną kolację i posłuchać, jak Sherlock gra, nie zwracając uwagi na nic poza muzyką. Było miło, wręcz kojąco i różnica między tamtym uczuciem a zimną pustką chwili obecnej jest wyraźna i tak oczywista, że to prawie wyrzut. Czuje, jak samotność przytłacza go jak coś fizycznie obecnego, i nie może jej znieść, nie może znieść tego, że znowu jest aż tak samotny. Obraca się z hałasem na bok, ściąga z szafki nocnej telefon i wraca do poprzedniej pozycji. Pisze wiadomość trzy razy; z dwóch pierwszych rezygnuje, przy trzeciej wciska „wyślij”, zanim zdąży zmienić zdanie.

_Myślałem, że może wprowadzę się z powrotem na Baker Street, jeżeli propozycja jest dalej aktualna. John_

Czekając na odpowiedź, przysypia, i sygnał przychodzącego SMS-a nagle wyrywa go z drzemki. Chwyta telefon, mruga, patrzy na niego mętnym wzrokiem.

_Zawsze będziesz tu miał pokój –SH_

John wpatruje się w odpowiedź przez dłuższą chwilę. Jej dziwnie sentymentalny ton sprawia, że nieoczekiwanie poddaje się emocjom i przełyka na sucho. Sam pisze odpowiedź.

_Dziękuję, doceniam to. W sobotę przywiozę jakieś rzeczy._

Nie spodziewa się tak właściwie, że Sherlock odpisze, i rzeczywiście Sherlock nie odpisuje.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki:
> 
> Przez moją tablicę na tumblrze przewinęły się tony meta i jestem pewna, że umknęło mi całkiem sporo źródeł pomysłów, które krążyły mi po głowie, póki nie wypłynęły w tym opowiadaniu, ale na pewno winna jestem podziękowania za następujące pomysły i inspiracje:
> 
>   * Mid0Nz za [teorię o Davidzie](http://mid0nz.tumblr.com/post/74093017314/how-to-get-rid-of-baby-girl-watson-bring-back-the);
>   * Introspectivenights za tę [myśl, że Janine jest siostrą Moriarty’ego](http://introspectivenights.tumblr.com/post/73136679634/guys-i-think-janine-is-moriartys-sister-the);
>   * jak już wspominałam wcześniej, Unduneljay za podpowiedzenie mi w czasie naszych rozmów, co spotyka Mary.
> 



	4. Będę wdzięczny za to, co mieliśmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wprowadza się z powrotem na Baker Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga Autorki:
> 
> Tytuł opowiadania i tytuły rozdziałów wzięłam z piosenki Scissor Sisters _The Other Side_.

Kiedy John wraca ze spotkania z Sherlockiem, w domu panuje cisza. Mary jest w pokoju dziecinnym i cicho śpiewa Lucy piosenkę: w tej chwili jakąś piosenkę Abby, co znaczy, że zaraz skończy się jej repertuar. John wie (choć minęło dopiero siedem tygodni), że to z kolei znaczy, że Lucy otwiera i zamyka oczka, przegrywając walkę ze snem. Ściska go w piersi i musi przystanąć u podnóża schodów, żeby złapać oddech. Równym krokiem wchodzi na górę. Lucy leży w kołysce-koszyku, Mary siedzi przy niej. Podnosi wzrok, patrzy na niego i się uśmiecha. On nie potrafi uśmiechnąć się w odpowiedzi. Spogląda na Lucy, która zamknęła już oczy, a buzię ma otwartą, potem znów na Mary i kiwa głową w stronę drzwi. Mary patrzy na niego dziwnie i John widzi, jak na moment na jej twarzy odmalowuje się coś jakby strach. Posępnie zaciska szczęki.

Mary milcząco wychodzi za nim z pokoju, zamyka za sobą drzwi, schodzi za nim na dół.

— John? O co chodzi? Co się stało?

John wbija wzrok w podłogę i zaciska dłonie w pięści. Nie wie, od czego zacząć. Nagle ogarnia go poczucie _déjà vu_ , a wraz z nim ogromne zmęczenie. Bierze oddech przez zęby. Odpowiedzi, potrzebuje odpowiedzi.

— Pracowałaś… dla Moriarty’ego.

Mary bierze gwałtowny wdech i John wreszcie zmusza się, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Zbladła, zasłania ręką usta. Wpatruje się w niego.

— Uznam to za „tak” — mówi John. — Miałaś broń wycelowaną w moją głowę i rozwaliłabyś mnie na kawałeczki, gdyby Jim tak kazał.

Mary opuszcza rękę; minę ma błagalną.

— John…

— NIE! Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych wymówek. Tak czy nie?

Drżąc, kobieta zaciska usta.

— Zabiłaś jakąś staruszkę za to, że powiedziała, że Moriarty miał łagodny głos. Pamiętam to. Zawsze to będę pamiętał. — Wymierza w nią palec. — _Ty_ to zrobiłaś. A ten mały chłopiec, to też było twoje zadanie? Kiedy Jim wsadził w kamizelkę z semteksu dzieciaka i kazał mu przystawić broń do głowy? A ten chłopiec i dziewczynka, których porwał i nafaszerował zatrutymi cukierkami? To też twoja robota?

Mary znów opuszcza dłoń i zadziera brodę. Oczy jej błyskają.

— Nie dzieci, nie. Sherlock ci powiedział? — pyta gotowym się w każdej chwili załamać głosem.

— Nieważne, kto mi powiedział.

Mary przełyka i przechyla głowę. Twarz jej łagodnieje, wyciąga rękę w jego stronę.

— John…

John cofa się o krok.

— Nie. Nie wolno ci wymawiać mojego imienia w taki sposób. Jakbym cię _obchodził_.

— Obchodzisz mnie, John…

Boli go w piersi. Boli go wszędzie.

— To _dlaczego_ , kurwa, przespałaś się z byłym za moimi plecami?

— O czym ty mówisz? — pyta ostro Mary i to to sprawia, że John się sypie. Pieką go oczy, dławi go ból w gardle; próbuje przełknąć.

— Nie próbuj mnie okłamywać — mówi bezgłośnie. — Ja wiem, Mary. Wiem.

Mary wpatruje się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, potem wyraz jej twarzy zmienia się w ułamku sekundy i kobieta odwraca wzrok.

— To był błąd. Zdarzyło się to tylko raz.

— Kiedy? — Musi to wiedzieć. Tym razem nie może odpuścić, nie może zdać się na nadzieję, wybaczyć i zacząć jeszcze raz od początku. Tym razem musi się dowiedzieć.

Mary przygryza wargę.

— W twój wieczór kawalerski. David chciał się spotkać i nadrobić zaległości, a ja… to był ten jeden ostatni raz, zanim wyjdę za mąż, poza tym, wiesz, ty i Sherlock…

John nie wierzy własnym uszom. No nie wierzy.

— O, nie… nawet nie będę tego słuchać! Tym mnie nie obciążysz. TYSIĄC razy to mówiłem, ale powiem JESZCZE RAZ: w życiu nie spałem z Pierdolonym Sherlockiem Holmesem!

Zadzierając głowę, Mary przechodzi do ofensywy.

— Ale chciałeś. Wiem, że chciałeś – od razu chciałeś, jak tylko wrócił. A to była twoja ostatnia szansa, żeby to zrobić. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Właściwie to myślałam, że się z nim przespałeś.

Złość i niedowierzanie przebijają się przez jego odrętwienie.

— Nie. Nie przespałem się z nim — mówi pełnym napięcia głosem. — A wiesz, czemu? Bo związałem się z _tobą_. Miałem zostać _twoim_ mężem. — Chodzi tam i z powrotem po pokoju. — No więc może i chciałem. — John robi nagły w tył zwrot i staje przed nią. — Pieprzyć cię. No dobra, chciałem, może chociaż _raz_ , ale nie zrobiłem tego, bo, Mary, tak się nie robi, człowiek tak _nie robi_ , kiedy ma wziąć ślub z kimś innym! A już na pewno nie zachodzi w ciążę z innym facetem i nie rodzi potem bękarta!

— JOHN!

Wpatrują się jedno w drugie. Johnowi faluje pierś, Mary ma minę przerażoną i zdegustowaną, a on nie wie nawet, czy choćby ta mina jest szczera.

— Lucy nie jest moja.

Mary kręci głową ze skonsternowanym i przestraszonym wyrazem twarzy.

— Nie wiem, sama nie wiem. Mogłaby być twoja…

— Nie jest — mówi, czując na języku gorycz tych słów, i wyrzuca z siebie tę wiedzę bez żadnej litości, tak samo, jak ją otrzymał. — Sherlock wiedział. Wiedział, jak tylko ją zobaczył. Dał zrobić test. Nie jest moja.

— Och, John.

Nie zniesie jej współczucia.

— Przestań.

— Tak mi przykro. — Mary wyciąga do niego ręce.

John się odsuwa.

— Przestań!

Z piętra dochodzi jakiś odgłos; oboje cichną i czekają. Lucy nie wydaje już więcej dźwięków. John bierze oddech i ściszonym głosem mówi dalej:

— Zadam ci parę pytań i jeśli nie chcesz, żebym w tej chwili zabrał Lucy i stąd wyszedł, to lepiej na nie odpowiedz.

Mary przełyka ślinę i kiwa głową.

John odpowiada jej takim samym gestem, patrzy sobie na stopy, zastanawia się, jak ułożyć pytanie.

— Czy coś z tego było prawdą? — Nie o to chciał zapytać, ale to to wyskoczyło mu z ust.

Twarz pokrywa jej się siecią drobnych zmarszczek.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście że to była prawda. _Kocham cię_ ; to jest prawda, John. Nic… — Kiedy John zaczyna protestować, powstrzymuje go. — Nie, słuchaj mnie. Miałam tylko na ciebie uważać. Cała ta reszta – miłość do ciebie, wyjście za ciebie za mąż – nie miała się zdarzyć. Dostałam polecenie, żeby cię obserwować i upewnić się, że Sherlock rzeczywiście nie żyje. To ja dopilnowałam, żebyś został zatrudniony w tej przychodni. A potem — znów wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się smutno — spodobałeś mi się. Bo jak miałeś mi się nie spodobać? A że Jim… zmienił plany w sprawie tego spotkania na dachu szpitala, a po jakimś czasie zaczęło wyglądać na to, że rzeczywiście się zabił, pomyślałam, że to już nieważne, dokończę tę robotę, czy nie. Ty zaprosiłeś mnie na randkę. A cała reszta zdarzyła się naprawdę. Jest prawdą.

John czuje, jak wykrzywiają mu się usta.

— A twój były? Kim on w takim razie jest? Też człowiekiem Moriarty’ego?

Mary jeszcze raz sięga po jego dłoń.

— To tylko taki facet, z którym się spotykałam. Zerwałam z nim, kiedy musiałam zacząć cię pilnować. Znajomy, nikt więcej.

Patrzy na niego ze szczerością, w którą on nie wierzy, nie może uwierzyć.

— To było zlecenie, John. To była tylko praca, ale zakochałam się w tobie i ją rzuciłam. Gdyby nie Magnussen, nigdy byś się nie dowiedział i dalej bylibyśmy szczęśliwi.

Jakąś częścią siebie chce kupić to łatwe wytłumaczenie, ale… to była tylko praca, co? Przypomina sobie twarze bez wyrazu, nieruchomy wzrok, zdjęcie za zdjęciem ofiar Mary, wybuchy bomb i przestraszone głosy w telefonie, powtarzające słowa Jima. „Wolny strzelec… Mokra robota.” No i są jeszcze te kłamstwa. Kłamstwo za kłamstwem. Przyprawiła mu rogi i zrobiła z niego głupka. Patrzy na nią i czuje wstręt.

— Zabijałaś ludzi — mówi. — Nie na wojnie, nie z obowiązku, tylko dlatego, że _lubiłaś_ to robić. Nie mogę… naprawdę nie mogę… Nie mogę nawet na ciebie patrzeć.

Mary odwraca wzrok; ręce ma splecione na piersi.

— Mówiłam, że przestaniesz mnie kochać.

— No. Miałaś rację. — Na moment zwiesza głowę. — Lucy jest w niebezpieczeństwie — mówi w końcu.

Mary szybko zerka w górę, w stronę schodów na piętro, gdzie śpi ich córka. Jej mina natychmiast się zmienia, teraz jest jednocześnie przestraszona i niewzruszenie rzeczowa.

— Kto to jest? — pyta.

— Nie wiemy. Sherlock próbuje do tego dojść. Ktoś, komu zniszczyłaś życie. — Mary robi taki ruch, jakby miała wyjść, ale John chwyta ją za łokieć i ostrzegawczo przechyla głowę. Mary błyska oczami. John robi wydech przez nos. To _jej_ wina. — Jedna z twoich _ofiar_ była czyimś synem albo córką, a może siostrą, matką, ojcem. I teraz ci ludzie – ta rodzina – chce się na tobie zemścić, chce skrzywdzić Lucy. Może zresztą mnie też, ale gówno mnie to obchodzi. Mogliby mnie w tej chwili zastrzelić i uczciwie ci mówię, że gdyby nie Lucy, miałbym to w dupie.

— Musimy wyjechać.

John mocniej zaciska palce na jej ręce i kręci głową.

— Zrobimy tak. Weźmiemy Lucy i pójdziemy na Baker Street. Opowiesz Sherlockowi wszystko, co wiesz, o wszystkich, których w życiu skrzywdziłaś. On wykombinuje, kto cię znalazł, i zrobimy, co będzie trzeba, żeby chronić Lucy. Rozumiesz mnie?

Mary nerwowo kiwa głową.

— Oczywiście.

Puszcza ją.

— Tylko zrozum jedną rzecz: ty i ja? Z tym już koniec. Pomagam ci tylko z jednego powodu: żeby chronić Lucy.

Mary wyrywa rękę.

— Może moglibyśmy darować sobie to pozerstwo i urażone uczucia do czasu, kiedy nasza córka będzie bezpieczna, nie uważasz? — pyta.

 

***

 

John wprowadza się z powrotem na Baker Street. Jego rzeczy leżą w drugiej sypialni, w jego pokoju, w tym pokoju, który zawsze był i jest Johna.

John z hałasem schodzi ze schodów.

— Dobra, jak na razie to by było tyle. Wracam jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem.

Sherlock na moment podnosi głowę znad wysoce toksycznego eksperymentu, który ma właśnie zamiar zacząć przeprowadzać na stole w kuchni. Majstruje przy mikroskopie, bo musi coś zrobić z rękami. Dla papierosa by zabił, ale znowu jedzie na plastrach.

Przez cały dzień paraliżuje go strach, że powie albo zrobi coś, co zniweczy całe dotychczasowe postępy i sprawi, że John zmieni zdanie. Koszmarnie go męczy to niezdecydowanie, ta ostrożność, to podawanie w wątpliwość każdego słowa i każdej czynności. Tak nie może być. Wkurzony, Sherlock postanawia być po prostu sobą. Jeżeli John się wyprowadzi, to niech tak będzie. Nie może być tak, że przez resztę czasu, jaki spędzą, mieszkając razem, Sherlock będzie chodził na paluszkach. Jest, jaki jest, i John to wiedział, kiedy zgadzał się wprowadzić się z powrotem.

Stąd ten eksperyment.

— Hmm? Dobrze. To co, kolacja? — pyta, od razu trochę sam siebie nienawidzi za to, że zapytał, potem za to, że się nienawidzi. Poprawia się z irytacją: — Kup coś po drodze.

— Tylko pod warunkiem, że posprzątasz ten syf do mojego powrotu — odparowuje rzeczowo John i Sherlockowi rozlewa się po piersi fala ciepła. Chrząka w odpowiedzi (nie śmie spojrzeć w tej chwili na Johna). — I nie spal mieszkania — dodaje John, wychodząc.

Sherlock głośno i szyderczo wciąga powietrze przez nos, czeka, aż usłyszy, jak na dole zamykają się drzwi, po czym wszystko chowa i jeszcze wyciera stół. Czeka jeszcze pięć i trzydzieści cztery setne minuty (dość długo, żeby John zauważył, że czegoś zapomniał, i wrócił), a potem idzie na górę. Staje w pokoju Johna, w którym teraz są jego rzeczy. Wszystko zostało pochowane i tak naprawdę to nie ma większej różnicy między tym pokojem _sans John_ i _avec John_ , ale na komodzie stoją dwie fotografie (jedna przedstawiająca Lucy, a druga – żołnierzy z pułku Johna, w tym i Sholto), na szafce nocnej leży książka, którą John akurat czyta, stoi tam jego lampka nocna. Łóżko zostało pościelone z właściwą Johnowi precyzją. Sherlock podchodzi do szafy i ją otwiera. W środku wiszą ubrania Johna. Zamyka szafę i podchodzi do szafki nocnej. Szuflada jest pusta. Sherlock zagląda pod łóżko, dostrzega jakieś pudełko, wyciąga je. Pistolet Johna. Odkłada pudełko na miejsce.

John wrócił.

Przytłacza go narastające mu w piersi uczucie. Wypada z pokoju i zbiega na dół. Wysyła Lestrade’owi SMS-a z informacją, że bierze to żałośnie oczywiste morderstwo z samobójstwem na Heathrow, i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi, wychodząc z mieszkania.

Oczywiście okazuje się, że „morderstwo” było tak naprawdę samobójstwem, a towarzyszące mu „samobójstwo” – nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem ze skutkiem śmiertelnym, ale sprawa jest ciekawsza, niż Sherlock początkowo przypuszczał, i kiedy łapie taksówkę z powrotem na Baker Street, jest już ciemno.

Widzi, że w 221 b pali się światło, i z dreszczem ekscytacji, który przeskakuje iskrami po całym jego układzie nerwowym od podbrzusza po palce u rąk, przypomina sobie o Johnie. John wrócił i Sherlock może mu opowiedzieć o tej sprawie. Wbiega na górę, przeskakując stopnie, i z rozmachem otwiera drzwi.

John siedzi w swoim fotelu; coś czyta, ale podnosi głowę. Przez chwilę przygląda się Sherlockowi, a potem chrząka i wraca do książki.

— Masz w piekarniku rybę z frytkami — mówi.

Wszelkie słowa dotyczące rozwiązanej właśnie sprawy, zamierają Sherlockowi na języku. Nie. John nie ma ochoty słuchać jego dedukcji. Nie chce patrzeć, jak Sherlock się popisuje. Johna pociąga pościg, skok adrenaliny, walka. John lubi, jak się go „wyprowadza”. Intelektualne popisy Sherlocka już go tak nie interesują jak kiedyś.

Sherlock odwija z szyi szalik, zdejmuje płaszcz. Dobiera się do zostawionej mu ryby z frytkami, przysiada na swoim fotelu naprzeciw Johna i ogląda jakieś głupoty w telewizji z wyłączonym dźwiękiem, ot, tak, żeby było ciekawie. Program nie robi się od tego ciekawy, ale John tu jest, siedzi naprzeciwko i jeszcze się nie wyprowadził.

 

***

 

Na Baker Street, z dala od tej natrętnej samotności i dusznej atmosfery kłamstw Mary, John może odetchnąć; wie, że ktoś drugi będzie w domu, jak nie teraz, to później, i zapełni pustkę. A jednak… nie jest tak jak kiedyś; już nigdy nie będzie tak jak kiedyś, kiedy wszystko było proste, a oni, John i Sherlock, swobodnie urzędowali razem na Baker Street i cieszyli się tym, jakie ich życie jest zwariowane – tak jak było, zanim Sherlock upozorował swoją śmierć, zanim Sherlock się od niego oddalił i nabawił się obsesji na punkcie Moriarty’ego, a John zaczął odchodzić od zmysłów, bo czuł, jak Sherlock mu się wymyka, przecieka mu przez palce, a on nie wiedział, jak mu pomóc ani jak zatrzymać ten proces. Myśl, że mógł _coś_ zrobić, coś powiedzieć (albo raczej czegoś nie powiedzieć) i może w ten sposób nie dopuścić do tego, żeby Sherlock się zabił, prześladowała go przez cały ten czas, kiedy Sherlocka nie było.

Ale przecież Sherlock się _nie_ zabił, prawda? Nie zabił się, ale i tak odszedł, i tak przeciekł Johnowi przez palce. Potem wrócił zupełnie ślepy i głuchy na ból, który mu sprawił, i oczekiwał, że John tak po prostu rzuci wszystko i, kurwa, przybiegnie.

Więc – nie, już nigdy nie będzie tak jak dawniej. Jakąś swoją częścią John już zawsze będzie czekał, aż wyjdzie szydło z worka: aż Sherlock uzna, że John nie jest niezastąpiony, że jest ciężarem albo słabym punktem – i znowu odejdzie.

A jakąś inną częścią siebie John zawsze będzie czuł, że powrót tutaj oznacza porażkę. Nawet ożenić się nie potrafił tak, żeby tego nie spieprzyć. Jego wina. Zawsze jego wina.

Sherlock jest nieprzenikniony, jak zamknięta książka. Zachowuje się dokładnie tak jak zawsze: na zmianę to go roznosi, to robi się z niego śmierdzący leń. Ale może nie domaga się już uwagi i obsługi aż tak jak kiedyś, a kiedy John nad tym pomyśli, stwierdza też, że Sherlock jest jakiś taki spokojniejszy i o wiele częściej niż kiedyś go ignoruje. Czasami John chciałby, żeby zażyczył sobie filiżanki herbaty, tak żeby pokazać, że wie, że John jest obok.

Sherlock nie wspomina o tym, co między nimi zaszło tego popołudnia, kiedy Mary wyjechała, i John też tego nie robi. Zastanawiał się, czy przyjęcie zaproszenia Sherlocka i powrót na Baker Street nie zostaną niewłaściwie odebrane. Najwyraźniej nie zostały. Nie jest pewny, czego się spodziewał, ale jeśli Sherlock żywi do niego jakieś nieplatoniczne uczucia, to zdecydowanie tego nie okazuje. John czuje ulgę, ale i – choć nie jest to coś, o czym myślałby z ochotą – trochę go to uwiera, że może swoim niestosownym zachowaniem spalił za sobą ten most. Ale może to po prostu cały Sherlock – to nie jest jego działka, poślubił swoją pracę, ciało to tylko „środek transportu”. Dlaczego niby John miałby się spodziewać czegoś innego – tylko dlatego, że raz doszło między nimi do seksu, w dodatku kiepskiego seksu, tylko dlatego, że John jest pewny, że kilka razy dostrzegł u Sherlocka przebłyski czegoś, co bardzo mu przypomina jego własne mocno tłumione uczucia, te same, do których sam przed sobą nie potrafił się przyznać, nawet wtedy, kiedy myślał, że Sherlock nie żyje?

Sherlock nie zaprosił go już więcej do udziału w żadnej sprawie. Czasami zjawia się o jakiejś pogańskiej porze, podekscytowany i praktycznie wibrujący od poczucia zwycięstwa, a John czeka, aż powie mu, co robił, ale on nigdy nie mówi. John nie może się zdobyć na to, żeby go o to zapytać, nie w sytuacji, kiedy chciał po prostu z nim pójść.

Sam John chodzi do pracy, wraca do domu, je i idzie spać. Spłukać. Czynność powtórzyć.

 

***

 

Mijają dni, potem tygodnie, a John dalej mieszka w 221 b, i Sherlock się odpręża. Próbuje nie utrudniać mu życia; czasem zapomina, tak długo był sam, ale stara się pamiętać, że ktoś inny będzie później chciał skorzystać z kuchni czy łazienki, i stosownie do tego ogranicza swoje eksperymenty. Stara się pamiętać, że o trzeciej nad ranem ktoś inny próbuje spać i niekoniecznie ma ochotę na to, żeby obudziły go skrzypce albo jakiś wybuch. Stara się pamiętać, że powiedział Johnowi, że wróci na podwieczorek czy jakiś inny posiłek, i jeżeli już wie, że jednak go nie będzie, to przynajmniej wysyła SMS-a.

Stara się.

John jest… cichy. Nie narzuca się. Krążą jeden naokoło drugiego jak orbitujące wokół siebie ciała, dwa osobne byty na tej samej płaszczyźnie.

Sherlock nie pozwala sobie na wracanie do pewnych wspomnień: jak dotykał Johna, jak John smakował, jaki John był. John całkiem jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, co myśli na ten temat, a całe to wydarzenie było błędem, błędem, którego Sherlock nie powtórzy.

Znajduje sobie zajęcie, pracując dla Mycrofta (jest to dług, którego istnienia Sherlock woli nie przyznawać, a na wspomnienie o którym Mycroft ma za dużo godności, ale teraz, kiedy Mycroft prosi Sherlocka o pomoc, ten już go nie ignoruje), a że nie może znieść bezczynności, która dałaby mu czas i miejsce na doprowadzanie się do szaleństwa myślami o Johnie, Johnie, Johnie, Johnie, bierze sprawy, które dawniej wydrwiłby albo zignorował. Wszystkie one są nudne i da się je rozwiązać w kilka minut: to same dedukcje, nie ma w nich niebezpieczeństwa, adrenaliny ani przygody, wystarczy, żeby Sherlock trochę pomyślał. Nie zaprasza Johna. Nie zniósłby milczenia Johna tam, gdzie kiedyś padały pochwały, jego irytacji, gdzie kiedyś było zdumienie, ani jego bólu i gniewu w miejsce dawnego podziwu. Nie, nie zaprasza Johna.

Pewnego wieczoru, kiedy obaj są w domu (John czyta, Sherlock aktualizuje swoją stronę, John wspominał coś o jakiejś zupie), pani Hudson przyprowadza na górę dwoje klientów: czterdziestoośmioletnią kobietę, pracującą naukowo, i pięćdziesięcioletniego mężczyznę, który pracuje w przemyśle wytwórczym. Są małżeństwem, ale w separacji; mają jedno dziecko… i oboje się czymś martwią, przejmują; Sherlock jest pewny, że przyszli w jakiejś sprawie związanej z dzieckiem. Sherlock wstaje, świadom obecności Johna, tego, gdzie są, i związanych z tym niefortunnych skojarzeń i wspomnień, których jak dotąd tak się starał unikać – „to tu siadają ludzie, którzy przychodzą do nas ze swoimi historiami”.

— O co chodzi? — pyta John i Sherlock ryzykuje rzut oka w jego stronę. John odłożył książkę i patrzy wyczekująco to na klientów, to na niego. Zniknęła gdzieś mina ostrożnej neutralności czy może chłodnej dezaprobaty, którą miał, kiedy Sherlock ostatnio zapuścił się nieopatrznie w dedukcje.

Sherlock gestem wskazuje kanapę. Klienci siadają. On obraca fotel i też siada. John nie przestawia swojego fotela, ale obraca ciało i twarz w kierunku klientów. To też jest ciekawe. W piersi Sherlocka zapala się płomyczek nadziei, który on zaraz bezwzględnie gasi.

Klienci opowiadają. Tak jak Sherlock się spodziewał, chodzi o ich córkę. Ma osiemnaście lat i zaginęła. Policja została powiadomiona, ale nie natrafiła na żadne oznaki, że mogło dojść do złamania prawa; zgłoszono zaginięcie, ale póki co, nic więcej nie można zrobić – dziewczyna zabrała trochę rzeczy, ma też nowego chłopaka (prowadzącego alternatywny styl życia i nie odpowiadającego jej rodzicom); „na pewno się z państwem skontaktuje”. Rodzice – pan i pani Brown – podejrzewają, że stało się coś złego; _wiedzą_ , że stało się coś złego: „Heather nigdy w życiu nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego… a poza tym…”

A poza tym jest coś, o czym nie mogą powiedzieć policji, ale Sherlockowi powiedzą. Od dawna mają nieformalną umowę transportową z niejakim panem Lowellem: w kontenerach pana Browna przewożone są pewne dodatkowe przedmioty, gotówka przechodzi w kopertach z rąk do rąk, żadnych pytań. Coś poszło nie tak z ostatnim transportem. Wtedy wyglądało na to, że Lowell nie ma o to pretensji. Pani Brown sądzi, że Heather została porwana w charakterze zabezpieczenia następnego ładunku, i chce powiedzieć o wszystkim policji; pan Brown – że Lowell poszedł z nimi na wojnę nerwów i wciągnięcie w to policji tylko pogorszy sprawę, narazi Heather na większe niebezpieczeństwo.

— Co było w kontenerach? — pyta John.

Brown robi taką minę, jakby czuł się winny.

— Nie wiem. Nie pytałem.

— Ale się pan domyśla — naciska z napięciem w głosie John.

— Jak już mówiłem, to nie moja sprawa.

Sherlock wstaje, zgadza się przyjąć sprawę. Będzie musiał pójść do nich do domu.

— Nasz samochód czeka — mówi pani Brown.

Sherlock kiwa głową, mówi jej, że zobaczą się na dole, idzie po płaszcz i szalik. Przy drzwiach się waha, opierając rękę na klamce. John stoi przy swoim fotelu. Oczy mu błyszczą, wręcz chyba błyszczą z zapału, podbródek ma uniesiony, dłoń zaciska mu się u boku.

— To może trochę potrwać. Jeżeli odpowiedzialny jest wspólnik Browna, to nawet… — Przez chwilę Sherlock przygryza wargę. Nie tyle przeciąga rozmowę, co przeprowadza eksperyment. — Może być niebezpiecznie. Idziesz?

John oblizuje dolną wargę.

— Myślałem, że już nie zaproponujesz.

 

***

 

W kontenerach Browna nie są przemycane narkotyki ani elektronika, tylko ludzie, a Lowell pracuje dla kogoś, kto sam pracuje dla kogoś. Heather Brown i jej chłopak Rupert odkryli to i dali się przyłapać na myszkowaniu w miejscach, gdzie nie powinni myszkować osiemnastoletni idealiści.

Rozpracowywanie sprawy jest teraz inne niż było przed Magnussenem, przed ślubem, może nawet przed zniknięciem i powrotem Sherlocka, uświadamia sobie John. Sherlock inaczej teraz pracuje, nie rzuca już w stronę Johna pomysłami ani retorycznymi pytaniami, oczekując, że z powrotem poleci natchnienie. Zamiast tego mruczy do siebie pod nosem i chodzi tam i z powrotem, kompletując układankę, póki na jego twarzy nie zaświeci się znajomy wyraz zachwyconego zdumienia. Teraz nie ujawnia już prawdy w dramatyczny sposób, tylko udziela prostego wyjaśnienia, zwięźle informuje klientów, co muszą teraz zrobić, i obaj wychodzą. John czuje się prawie zbędny. Czy to dlatego Sherlock nie zaprasza go już, żeby towarzyszył mu przy rozwiązywaniu spraw – bo John nie jest już jego przewodnikiem światła? Bo Sherlockowi nie zależy już na tym, żeby go olśnić i usłyszeć od niego komplement?

Nie ma jednak czasu tego przemyśleć do końca, bo dziś wieczorem jeden dramat goni drugi.

Zanim minie druga w nocy, Sherlock i John uwalniają Heather i Ruperta z kontenera, który miał trafić do Dubaju, i włamują się do biura pracodawcy pracodawcy Lowella. Zdobywają dość dowodów, żeby położyć kres temu polegającemu na handlu żywym towarem przedsięwzięciu i uwolnić ponad setkę przymusowych robotników i niewolników seksualnych.

Sherlock przesyła te dane Mycroftowi, po czym stamtąd spadają. Uciekają pod osłoną nocy i tylko ich stopy dudnią o bruk. Zdyszani, wpadają do taksówki.

John aż wibruje od adrenaliny. To jest jakieś szaleństwo i absurd, a on czuje się fantastycznie, wspaniale; dawno nie było mu tak dobrze. Zrobił coś dobrego, obaj zrobili coś dobrego, uratowali tę dziewczynę, a już na pewno uczynili świat lepszym dla jakiejś setki ludzi. Sherlock miał rację – John wiedział, że okaże się, że ma rację. W tę jedną rzecz John może wierzyć: że Sherlock zawsze ma rację. Zerka na na niego i obaj szczerzą się w uśmiechu.

John rozsiada się szeroko na kanapie taksówki i śmieje się, zachwycony.

— To było… niesamowite – mówi i rzuca okiem na profil Sherlocka, który siedzi z uniesioną głową, odwiniętym szalikiem i tą długą, szczupłą szyją odsłoniętą, łapiąc oddech.

Sherlock posyła mu ostre spojrzenie, marszczy czoło i mruga.

— Och — mówi i jest to raczej tchnienie niż słowo. John czuje, jak go ono kłuje nisko w podbrzusze. Daje się zaskoczyć nagłej bezbronności twarzy Sherlocka, przyjemności, jaką sprawiła mu jego pochwała.

Ściska go w piersi i czuje to bezlitosne, ostre pożądanie, które zawsze go przeszywa przy takich okazjach, kiedy się otwiera, w żyłach buzuje mu gorąca krew, a Sherlock rozświetla się tak, że praktycznie blask od niego bije, skórkojada jednego. To samo pożądanie, które John zwykle tak ostrożnie, przemocą w sobie dusi (nigdy nie sądził, że Sherlock mógłby być zainteresowany, nie taka ich łączyła relacja, tylko by zniszczył to, co mieli), ale teraz, teraz…

Patrzy na Sherlocka; Sherlock odpowiada mu spojrzeniem.

 

***

 

Sherlockowi serce tłucze się w piersi. Nie potrafi odwrócić wzroku. Johnowi błyszczą oczy, aż drży od adrenaliny, jaką zalewa go walka w słusznej sprawie, i patrzy na Sherlocka, jakby ten… zasłużył sobie na każdy pozytywny przymiotnik, jaki John w życiu wypowiedział na jego cześć.

Po dłuższej chwili obaj odwracają wzrok i wyglądając przez okno, Sherlock stwierdza, że dalej brakuje mu tchu. Brzuch – od żeber po krocze i aż po uda – przeszywa mu ostre uczucie, jakby rozbłysk światła. Boli go _wnętrze dłoni_. Zaciska pięści i oddycha przez usta.

Głupota. Żeby nie móc zapanować nad „środkiem transportu”; bo przecież to tylko środek transportu.

Za szybko – i za wolno jednocześnie – taksówka podjeżdża pod bar Speedy’s i Sherlock grzebie w kieszeni, podaje kierowcy parę banknotów i z rozmachem otwiera drzwi samochodu. Otwiera dalej drzwi do 221 i wbiega pędem na górę, prędko ściągając z szyi szalik. Powinien zaszyć się u siebie w pokoju, zamknąć drzwi na klucz i przez resztę nocy unikać Johna – już i tak jest prawie rano, John powinien być w łóżku…

Jednak zanim zdąży odwiesić płaszcz, John otwiera drzwi do mieszkania. Ruchy ma energiczne, ale kontrolowane, jakby przemyślane. Zamykając za nimi drzwi, patrzy prosto na Sherlocka. Ruchem ramion zrzuca kurtkę (tę, którą Sherlock lubi najbardziej, czarną, tak dobrze dopasowaną).

— Nie powiedziałeś, skąd wiesz — mówi John, jak gdyby nigdy nic. — Że Heather Brown uciekła z chłopakiem.

Sherlock mruga i czuje, jak w brzuchu trzepoczą mu się niestosownie jakieś motyle. Unika wzroku Johna i odpowiadając, skupia się na wieszaniu płaszcza.

— Heather pracowała w niepełnym wymiarze godzin w magazynie ojca. Na jej biurku był numer telefonu na karteczce samoprzylepnej – do Krajowego Stowarzyszenia Przeciwdziałania Okrucieństwu wobec Dzieci – i jakieś liczby – 10, 12, 15 – z datami do pary. W historii wyszukiwania miała Poppy Project i Migrant Help. — Bierze jeszcze jeden oddech przez zęby i uświadamia sobie, że John _dalej_ go obserwuje, przy czym usta ma wyczekująco rozchylone, jakby czekał, co Sherlock jeszcze powie. Jakby był pod wrażeniem. — Na swojej stronie na Facebooku dziewczyna pisze, że poznała Ruperta na spotkaniu Amnesty International, co w połączeniu z biernie agresywnym postem, w oczywisty sposób nawiązującym do wątpliwej relacji, łączącej jej rodziców z Lowellem, pozwala się łatwo domyślić, że odkryła, że jej ojciec nie wwozi po prostu do kraju kontrabandy, i że ona i Rupert postanowili coś z tym zrobić.

— Sprytnie — mówi bezgłośnie John. — Ale sprytnie.

Sherlockowi oddech więźnie w gardle.

Wzrok Johna przeskakuje na jego usta, potem z powrotem na oczy. Źrenice mu się rozszerzają, spomiędzy warg wyskakuje ten przeklęty język. Sherlocka przebiega dreszcz. John jest tak blisko, a Sherlock jest taki zmęczony staraniem się, żeby nie pragnąć.

Poddaje się.

Podchodzi bliżej, patrząc na Johna wyzywająco, żeby odwrócił wzrok, jeżeli tego nie chce, pochyla się nad nim, opierając jedną rękę nad nim o drzwi, i muska ustami jego ucho. Czuje, jak John drży, i przyciska mu do brzucha opuszki palców. Na moment zamiera, ostrożnie ważąc słowa.

 _Dotknij mnie. Pozwól mi się pocałować. Jestem twój, John, powiedz tylko słowo, a będę twój…_ Ach, ale John nie chce tego usłyszeć. John nie chce związku. Więc…

— Chcę cię dotknąć — mówi nisko i wyraźnie, ściszając ton.

John drga lekko i trochę obraca głowę. Ustami i nosem ociera się Sherlockowi o szyję.

— Chyba jest twoja kolej — mówi bardzo cicho John i Sherlock czuje, jak całe jego ciało zmienia ustawienie, przeorientowuje się. Odsuwa się trochę, żeby spojrzeć na Johna, pół na pół spodziewając się zobaczyć szyderstwo, drwinę, ale zamiast tego widzi, że Johnowi pociemniały oczy, a wzrok przeskakuje na usta Sherlocka i tam zostaje. Z długim westchnieniem Sherlock go całuje.

Z początku pocałunek jest delikatny, to tylko ostrożne przytknięcie jednych ust do drugich, ale potem John kładzie Sherlockowi rękę na karku, kciukiem nachyla jego głowę akurat tak, jak trzeba, i przejmuje dowodzenie, otwierając usta, pogłębiając pocałunek, goniąc za jego językiem, siniacząc mu wargi. Pachnie potem i tą szczególną wonią, którą Sherlock zanalizował na nuty bazowe i esencje i skatalogował sobie jako właściwą wyłącznie Johnowi. Sherlock ma wrażenie, że jego skóra jest nadwrażliwa; a jednak potrzebuje dotyku, chce dotykać bardziej. Głaszcze chrząstkę ucha Johna, przebiega palcami po boku jego szyi, kłykciami po jego rozpinanym swetrze. Dłoń ma ciasno skuloną, we wnętrzu wilgotną, obolałą z pożądania.

Drugą dłoń John opiera szeroko otwartą o jego bok i Sherlock stwierdza, że kołysząc ciałem, ociera się o niego biodrami. Czuje ucisk w kroczu; jest taki podniecony. John go dotyka, nie w złości, nie jako przyjaciel albo lekarz, tylko z pożądaniem, z _żądzą_. Żałosne to jest, tak nad sobą nie panować, ale nie potrafi się powstrzymać, bo John napiera biodrami na jego udo i Sherlock czuje przez spodnie nacisk, gorąco, twardość. Oddech mu się rwie i czuje, jak John sapie w odpowiedzi, sapie i wzdycha mu w usta.

A potem John opuszcza obie ręce na jego talię i Sherlock nie może oddychać, nie może się całować, nie może się ruszyć, bo John rozpina mu spodnie i spycha mu je razem z majtkami z bioder. Materiał slipów przejeżdża Sherlockowi po wzwodzie i Sherlock słabo dyszy Johnowi w usta. Kręci mu się w głowie, puls mu galopuje. Całe ciało ma miękkie, trochę jakby był pod wodą (wie, jak to jest, w tej chwili tuż przed utratą przytomności, zanim wyciągną człowieka z powrotem na powietrze – _nie, nie myśl o tym teraz_ ). Zabiera usta, opiera czoło o czoło Johna i patrzy w dół, na zrolowane mu na udach majtki i spodnie, na swojego kołyszącego się między nimi nieprzyzwoicie fiuta.

John przesuwa obie ręce z dołu do góry po jego gołych pośladkach i Sherlock tylko uważa, żeby utrzymać się na nogach. John go trzyma, ociera się ustami o jego usta, dzieli oddech z Sherlockiem, którego każdy nerw skupia się na dotyku rąk Johna na jego nagiej skórze.

John wsuwa Sherlockowi ręce pod koszulę i z powrotem wyciąga, każdą chwyta jeden pośladek i je ściska.

— Boże, ten twój tyłek — szepcze z czcią. Przesuwa ręce po jego biodrach i dalej, na przód ciała, po wrażliwej skórze między kością biodrową a okolicą narządów płciowych, a potem kłykciami lewej dłoni zahacza o jego erekcję.

Sherlock drży. Bez tchu zapiera się o Johna, który znów głaszcze go kłykciami, a potem niepewnie dotyka czubkami palców. Sherlockowi wyrywa się z ust jakiś zdławiony odgłos i John, chyba ośmielony, zamyka palce na jego członku.

— Okej? — szepcze John i kiedy Sherlock kiwa głową, rwie mu się oddech. Jednocześnie John zaczyna go głaskać. — Jeszcze nigdy…

— Tak jest dobrze — odpowiada szeptem Sherlock. Urzeczony, obserwuje ruchy dłoni Johna, która przesuwa się na jego żołądź, ściąga z niej napletek i zjeżdża po fiucie z powrotem w dół, za każdym razem odpalając mu wzdłuż nerwów iskrzące, głodne, pożądliwe impulsy, które potem rozchodzą mu się pajęczą siecią po brzuchu, wspinają się po kręgosłupie i ciężko osiadają w udach, krzyżach i jądrach. Powinno to być równie prozaiczne jak masturbacja, ale jeżeli Sherlock czuł kiedyś w życiu coś takiego jak to, jak bycie pieszczonym przez Johna Watsona, to to skasował. Janine próbowała – było to kilka takich dotknięć na zachętę, przed którymi Sherlock zrobił unik, czując skrępowanie i dziwne poczucie winy, i zamiast tego odwrócił jej uwagę jej własnym orgazmem. Za to to – to jest przykre tylko w tym sensie, że Sherlock jednocześnie chce, żeby John już doszedł do finału, i żeby nigdy nie kończył, chce więcej i mniej, nigdy i _już_.

Johnowi też stoi; fiut rozpycha mu się sprośnie w dżinsach. Sherlock przypomina sobie o nim poniewczasie i sięga niezgrabnie do jego guzika i rozporka dżinsów. Jego dłoń zderza się po drodze z ręką Johna. John jęczy i pcha mu się w dłoń, podczas gdy Sherlock całuje go na szybko, podskubuje go, dysząc, w końcu rozpina mu rozporek i wsuwa mu rękę do majtek.

John jęczy Sherlockowi w usta i ciało trochę mu wiotczeje. Na moment gubi rytm. Napierają jeden na drugiego, pchają się sobie nawzajem w ręce. Zdyszane przekleństwa Johna wykraczają poza granice wytrzymałości Sherlocka, który nagle, bez ostrzeżenia daje się porwać przemożnej fali doznań zmysłowych, piętrzącej się coraz wyżej, póki się nie załamie, zalewając go kolejnymi wstrząsającymi uderzeniami.

— Boże, Sherlock, tak, właśnie tak.

Sherlock wypływa na powierzchnię, łapczywie pijąc powietrze, chwytając się, czego popadnie.

Johnowi głowa leci na ścianę. Sherlock przeciąga wilgotnymi ustami po jego szyi i głaszcze go pilnie, póki John jedną ręką nie wczepi mu się w ramię, a drugą nie wbije mu palców w biodro. Kiedy John robi się cały sztywny i z przekleństwem na ustach spuszcza się Sherlockowi w dłoń, ten czuje przypływ triumfu.

Stoją tak, dysząc. Powoli uspokajają im się oddech i bicie serca.

— Sherlock… — John urywa, przełyka i zabiera ręce, jedną z ramienia Sherlocka, drugą z jego talii.

Sherlocka ogarnia zimny strach. Nagle czuje się straszliwie odsłonięty, obnażony. Odsuwa się, chowa fiuta i szybko zapina spodnie, nie zważając na spermę, którą wysmarowaną ma rękę, koszulę i marynarkę. Jego własny ejakulat plami dżinsy i koszulę Johna.

— John… — mówi. Nie może na niego spojrzeć. Nie spojrzy na niego. Nie zniesie widoku twarzy Johna wykrzywionej w wyrazie wstydu albo żalu, nie tym razem, nie teraz, kiedy…

Jego mechanizmy obronne z hukiem wskakują na miejsce. Staje prosto.

— John, chyba jestem i winien informację, że nie… nie zamierzam oddawać się temu zajęciu regularnie. W ogóle nie musisz się tym martwić.

 

***

 

Sherlock prostuje plecy i poprawia mankiety. Minę ma wyniosłą i opanowaną. Nie ma ani śladu po tej miękkiej, otwartej bezbronności, która zwróciła uwagę Johna w taksówce. Ani śladu po tym niecierpliwym, zdyszanym człowieku, który miauczał Johnowi w usta i chwytał się go z całej siły, jakby John był najważniejszy na świecie. Nie-e, ten Sherlock gdzieś zniknął. To był tylko ten jeden moment, adrenalinowy haj i radość z rozwiązania sprawy, i to wszystko. Wrażenie i tak jest takie, jakby Johna oblał zimny prysznic.

— Ja się nie… Nie, nie martwiłem się. — Czystą ręką John trze twarz. Sherlock nie musi mu tego literować. Całą mocą dotarło do niego, co właśnie zrobili. Powinien czuć ulgę, że Sherlock widzi to realnie, nie dopatruje się w tym czegoś więcej. _Czuje_ ulgę. Po tym wszystkim, co się stało, Sherlock Holmes to ostatnia osoba, z którą John powinien próbować się wiązać.

— To tylko seks — mówi, jak papuga powtarzając to, co powiedział za pierwszym razem Sherlock.

— No oczywiście. — Sherlock na moment zaciska usta. — Owszem, trzeba przyznać, że tym razem lepszy — dodaje, zerka na Johna i coś w jego spojrzeniu trochę się tak jakby rozchmurza.

John śmieje się z sapnięciem, z całych sił chwytając się tej zmiany tonu.

— Dobrze, aha, to dobrze. — Na jedną długą chwilę napotyka spojrzenie Sherlocka i nie odwraca wzroku. Nie będzie się chował; Sherlock i tak wydedukuje, co się będzie dało.

— Dobranoc, John.

John kiwa głową. W porządku, wszystko jest w porządku. Niczego w ten sposób nie zniszczyli ani niczego sobie nie obiecali. To był tylko seks i odwzajemnienie przysługi, wyrównanie w pewnym niewielkim stopniu rachunku. Teraz mogą dalej być przyjaciółmi. John zaciska i rozprostowuje dłoń.

— Dobranoc.

Spojrzenie Sherlocka, spokojne i nieprzeniknione, jeszcze ten raz po nim przeskakuje, a potem detektyw marszowym krokiem wychodzi z kuchni. John stoi tam tak przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym z westchnieniem i kilkoma celnie dobranymi przekleństwami idzie po szmatę, żeby powycierać podłogę.

 


	5. I tak zostawię cię tu beze mnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Właściwie to nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś — mówi John z udawaną niefrasobliwością. — Dlaczego nie mogłeś mnie wtajemniczyć w swój plan.
> 
> Sherlock odwraca wzrok. Drga mu jakiś mięsień w szczęce. Zaciska usta.
> 
> — Nie wiedziałem — mówi.
> 
> John marszczy czoło.
> 
> — Czego nie wiedziałeś?
> 
> — Że będzie ci mnie brakowało.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia Autorki do tego rozdziału: przed seksem, zadręczaniem się i nawiązaniami do Janine/Sherlock w przeszłości.

Sherlock przechodzi przez bagniste błoto i lodowate kałuże i otwiera metalową furtkę przed niewielkim domkiem. Smaga go lodowaty wiatr, jak to w połowie stycznia, ale przynajmniej nie ma tutaj śniegu, tych pięć mil od Eastbourne na Wzgórzach Sussex. Sherlock w zasadzie nie cierpi wsi, ale musi przyznać, że okolica, którą Janine wybrała na swoje ustronie, jest całkiem malownicza, nawet w środku zimy.

Sam domek jest z kamienia, piętrowy. W oknach na parterze za białymi firankami pali się światło. Janine nie powinna się go spodziewać, ale Sherlock zrozumiał już, że Janine to kolejna kobieta, której nie doceniał, więc kiedy ona uprzedza jego pukanie i otwiera przed nim drzwi, tylko unosi brew.

Jest jak zwykle nieskazitelnie wystrojona i umalowana. Wygląda olśniewająco w kaszmirze, wręcz błyszczy wiejską elegancją. Długie ciemne włosy opadają jej przez ramię, ładne oczy błyszczą. Jej promienny uśmiech wygląda znajomo.

— Witam, Sherlocku Holmesie — mówi i teraz Sherlock już to widzi, sugestię tych głębi, które ukrywała na widoku – żadnych kłamstw, tylko przemilczenia, zakamuflowane przez urocze, szczere zewnętrze: brat, już nieżyjący, z którym nigdy się nie dogadywała; „wiesz, jak to jest z braćmi?”

Usta wykrzywiają się Sherlockowi w półuśmiechu tyleż podziwu co powitania.

— Zdaje się, że jestem ci winny podziękowania.

Janine rozciera sobie ramię i drży.

— Wchodź do środka, zimno jak diabli.

Sherlock wyciera buty i wchodzi za nią do środka. Wnętrze domku jest dokładnie takie, jakie obiecywało zewnętrze: jest tu kominek, tapicerowane, gustowne sprzęty w nowoczesnym wiejskim stylu, małe dywaniki, poduchy. Sherlock przebiega wzrokiem regały z książkami i niewielkie biurko.

— Piszesz kryminały, Janine? Poważnie?

— Wiesz, co ludzie mówią: pisz o tym, na czym się znasz. — Kobieta zamyka za nimi drzwi i wyciąga rękę po jego płaszcz i szalik. — Coś wolno myślisz, Sherl; spodziewałam się ciebie w zeszłym tygodniu. — Mruga kpiąco.

Sherlock parska cicho i podaje jej ubranie. Rzeczywiście trzeba przyznać, że powinien był wcześniej zrozumieć, kto stał za tym medialnym wybrykiem z Moriartym. Wini objawy odstawienia morfiny — przestał ją brać przed wyjściem ze szpitala i najgorsze przeszedł jeszcze tam, ale, Boże, ależ się czuje przymulony i powolny. Zbyt powolny; w czasie Świąt tak dał się podejść Magnussenowi. Za dużo tych błędów. W niczym nie pomaga tu fakt, że jednocześnie próbuje odstawić Johna Watsona. Unika go od czasu tego strasznego pożegnania na pasie startowym. „Gra się skończyła.” Niech John ma swoją żonę-zabójczynię, dziecko, które się niedługo urodzi, pozory normalnego życia, a w nich akurat tyle pikanterii, żeby się nie znudził. Ważne, żeby Moriarty go nie dorwał… no cóż, teraz to już nieistotne.

— Tak czy inaczej – dziękuję.

Janine odwiesza jego płaszcz i szalik.

— Uznajmy to za _moje_ podziękowanie _dla ciebie_. Ten człowiek to był potwór. Wiedziałam, że mi się jeszcze przydasz.

— Nie znał twojej tajemnicy? — Sherlock idzie za nią do wesoło urządzonego salonu. Ona siada na kanapie, on na fotelu naprzeciwko.

— Nie; Jim był bardzo dobry w tym, co robił, i naprawdę dobrze mnie ukrywał.

Sherlock uśmiecha się kpiąco. Nie musi tego mówić.

Janine przewraca oczami i rzuca w niego małą poduszką.

— Tak, tak, bystrzak z ciebie. — Poważnieje. — Palant. To był jednak mój brat. Mimo wszystko. Jednak go kochałam.

Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że wkroczył w sferę uczuć i mógł złamać jakieś zasady etykiety.

— Moje kondolencje — mówi. — Z powodu… wiesz czego.

— To nie była twoja wina. On nie był… szczęśliwy. O wiele za bystry i wszystko go nudziło. Mama mówiła „Jak człowiek nie ma co robić, to diabeł mu znajduje zajęcie, a przy naszym Jimie to dopiero się musi nabiegać”.

Sherlock nie wie, co na to powiedzieć.

— Mówiłam ci: wiem, jakim jesteś człowiekiem. — Janine uśmiecha się smutno. — Mówiłam ci też, że mogliśmy zostać przyjaciółmi. Gdybyś mnie poprosił o pomoc przeciwko Magnussenowi, zgodziłabym się. Wiedziałam, że mnie wykorzystujesz, żeby go dorwać, ale… — Przechyla głowę, lekko wzrusza ramionami. — Taki jesteś śliczny, a jak udajesz miłego, to i nieprzeciętnie zabawny. Pomyślałam sobie, że trochę się tym nacieszę.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę. Paskudne to, ale grozi mu, że się zarumieni. Chrząka i wraca do tematu.

— To przerwij mi, jak się pomylę. Jim podrzuca cię Magnussenowi jako swoją wtyczkę; nie pracuje dla Magnussena, nie jest też odwrotnie – powiedzmy, że są rywalami w interesach – i chce mieć na niego oko. Ty widzisz też, jakim człowiekiem jest Magnussen, i ci się to nie podoba. Ale potem Jim ginie, a ty tam utknęłaś. Nie masz żadnego wsparcia i nie masz jak pozbyć się tej kreatury, dość paskudnej, gadziej podróbki istoty ludzkiej. Nie podoba ci się ani to, co robi twój szef, ani to, jak to robi. Czekasz na właściwy moment, żeby uzyskać dostęp do Appledore. — Janine przygląda mu się spokojnie i nie przerywa mu. — Poza tym odkryłaś coś ciekawego na temat swojej nowej znajomej Mary… I wtedy zjawiam się ja, a ty myślisz „no cóż, czemu nie?” Nie ja pierwszy próbowałem za twoim pośrednictwem dobrać się do Magnussena, ale ja przynajmniej nie zrobiłem cię moją pierwszą druhną.

— Nie, tylko narzeczoną — zauważa ironicznie ona.

Sherlock ma tyle przyzwoitości, żeby zrobić skruszoną minę.

— Wybacz — mówi, zanim podejmie wywód. — Wpuszczasz mnie. Wiesz, że będzie cię to kosztowało pracę, ale będzie warto. Z tym, że jest tam już Mary. Powstrzymuję ją od zastrzelenia go i w ten sposób ratuję mu życie. Jest _bardzo_ wdzięczny. Taki wdzięczny, że aż pozwala ci odwrócić uwagę mediów swoimi zwierzeniami i odejść od niego z pracy bez żadnych reperkusji. Oczywiście Mary dalej jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a Magnussen to nadal oślizły typek bez sumienia, ale wtedy ja strzelam mu w głowę – i to na oczach świadków. Masz dostęp do nagrań z monitoringu Magnussena i wiesz, co się stało, ledwo przez pasek wiadomości przewija się informacja, że został zastrzelony przez nieznanego sprawcę. Dalej masz pewne kontakty i kiedy dowiadujesz się o moim wygnaniu, wiesz, co ono oznacza. — Widziała jego blizny; zapytała o nie, a on, dziwna rzecz, powiedział jej. Kolejny moment bliskości między nimi (albo może słabości, kiedy jego czujność podkopało to nowe i nieznane mu przeżycie: intymność, czyjeś zainteresowanie i uczucie). — Wiesz też, że jest jedna rzecz, która mnie tu w Londynie zatrzyma. Pozorujesz powrót Moriarty’ego.

Dalej nie rozumie, dlaczego zadała sobie ten trud. Ich znajomość się skończyła, zresztą ku obopólnej satysfakcji; Sherlock wie, że nie była naiwna ani zakochana. A jednak interweniowała i naprawdę jest jej wdzięczny.

— Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

— Ależ proszę. — Janine mu się przygląda. — Zostań na noc, dotrzymasz dziewczynie towarzystwa.

Dziwna sprawa, ale ta propozycja nawet nie jest niemiła. Nie żeby jej pragnął w sensie seksualnym. Nigdy jej nie pragnął – myśli o wymówkach, do jakich musiał się uciekać w nieuniknionych chwilach bliskości między nimi, powodach, których nie podawał jej wprost, tylko pozwalał się jej ich domyślać i wierzyć, że je z niego wyciągnęła (wszystkie co do jednego były to kłamstwa polegające na przemilczeniu czegoś) – a jednak kusi go jej nieugięta sympatia do niego. Dobrze byłoby dać się tak na chwilę przytulić, być obiektem pożądania. Ostatecznie nie musi się przejmować tym, czy nie złamie jej serca.

Kobieta dostrzega jego wahanie.

— Głuptas — mówi czule i protekcjonalnie. — Nie _o to_ mi chodziło. Mam tu drugą sypialnię. Po prostu miło jest mieć gościa. Wiesz, tu jest tak cicho i spokojnie.

— No dobrze.

— Co za entuzjazm — śmieje się Janine. — Nie każę ci masować mi stóp.

Sherlock znów zmaga się z rumieńcem. W kontekście ich wspólnych wspomnień ten tekst to erotyczna aluzja. Nie miał nic przeciwko – to było pożyteczne doświadczenie, zebrał sporo danych, a przy okazji odciągnął jej uwagę od faktu, że sam nie jest pobudzony. Nie było to przykre. Zrobił to później jeszcze dwa razy. Za tym ostatnim wyobrażał sobie, że te uda, które ma po obu stronach twarzy, należą do pewnego żołnierza, a te palce, które wplatają mu się we włosy, to pewne, tępo zakończone palce pewnego lekarza. Zrobił sobie dobrze, klęcząc między jej nogami (miała na nich takie dołeczki, jakie ludzie miewają na policzkach), przed swoim własnym fotelem. Wessał jej się w udo i zostawił na nim malinkę, żeby przypadkiem nie powiedzieć nie tego imienia, co trzeba.

Janine uśmiecha się do niego ciepło. Sherlock odwraca wzrok.

— I jak, miałem rację? — pyta, wracając na bezpieczniejszy grunt.

— Prawie we wszystkim — kiwa głową ona.

Sherlock się odsuwa.

—  _Prawie?_

— Pomyliłeś się tylko w jednej, zupełnie nieistotnej sprawie.

— Zawsze coś. Czyli co się nie zgadza?

— Mary.

— Mary?

Kobieta znów się uśmiecha.

— Sherlock, ja znam Mary od dawna; właściwie to od jakichś pięciu lat. I to ja zdradziłam jej tajemnicę Magnussenowi; powiedzmy, że to było takie zabezpieczenie na wypadek, gdyby ulubiona snajperka mojego starszego brata uznała, że nie chce się więcej bawić. Masz rację, chciałam powstrzymać Magnussena, ale nie dlatego, że szantażował Mary. W tej jednej sprawie był z niego jakiś pożytek. Uczciwie mówiąc, myślałam, że może ona to zrobi.

W tym momencie do niego dociera; umysł przeskakuje mu na inny tor, elementy układanki trafiają na swoje miejsce, dane łączą się w spójną całość.

— Mary pracowała dla Moriarty’ego. — Konsekwencje tego faktu rozbiegają się na wszystkie strony jak włókna pajęczej sieci. Sherlock gapi się na Janine.

Niewyraźnie słyszy, jak ta mówi:

— Co tak właściwie słychać u Mary, Sherlock? — patrząc, jak on jeszcze łączy ze sobą kropki i mierzy się z prawdą. — Nie kontaktowałyśmy się ze sobą, od kiedy dała mi po głowie i postrzeliła mi narzeczonego. To Johna mi żal… — Sherlock skupia się z powrotem i patrzy na nią przenikliwie. Ona szerzej otwiera oczy. OCH! On ją przyjął z powrotem! Co za osioł! — Pochyla się do przodu i trzepie Sherlocka ręką w kolano. — A ty jesteś jeszcze większy osioł! Czemu mu pozwoliłeś przyjąć ją z powrotem?

Sherlock z głośnym kłapnięciem zamyka usta. Długa wersja odpowiedzi jest taka: był ranny i chciał zyskać na czasie, chciał, żeby Mary myślała, że jest po jej stronie i że może jeszcze wrócić do Johna – z tym, że Mary miała rację. Prawda o niej sprawiła, że John się załamał. Patrzenie na jego wściekłość i ból, na to, jaki się czuje zdradzony, było straszne. Przez jedną okropną chwilę Sherlock wiedział, że mógłby łatwo, bardzo łatwo pozbyć się Mary z ich życia – Mary, żony Johna, tej drugiej z dwóch najważniejszych dla niego osób, które zupełnie zmieniły kierunek jego życia, kobiety, noszącej jego dziecko – i domyślnie go odzyskać, ale to sprawiłoby Johnowi ból, większy ból, niż Sherlock byłby w stanie u Johna znieść, a przecież jasno widać, że to nie Sherlocka John chce. Więc dał mu zielone światło, pozwolił mu wybaczyć Mary, jeżeli to tego będzie chciał. I John jej wybaczył.

Udziela Janine odpowiedzi w wersji skróconej:

— Bo chciał to zrobić.

— Och, Sherlock — mówi Janine i widać po niej, że tak jej go żal, że Sherlock nie może tego znieść.

 

***

 

Rano po sprawie Brownów (i wzajemnym zrobieniu sobie dobrze rękami w kuchni – to dopiero była niespodzianka) John wyczołguje się z łóżka po zaledwie trzech godzinach snu. Udaje mu się jakoś przetrwać pracę na tylko dwóch drzemkach. Kiedy wraca do domu, po Sherlocku nigdzie nie ma ani śladu. W porządku.

Robi sobie coś na ciepło na podwieczorek, ale odkrywa, że nie jest aż tak zmęczony, jak mu się zdawało, i po bezcelowym przekartkowaniu jakiegoś czasopisma medycznego i kilku minutach skakania bez powodzenia po programach telewizyjnych sięga po laptopa. Uświadamia sobie, że mógłby opisać tę ostatnią sprawę. Dwa razy próbuje odgadnąć własne hasło, zanim wreszcie je sobie przypomina i loguje się na swój blog.

Ostatni wpis to ten, w którym Sherlock podszył się pod niego i opisał wesele. John zmusza się do przeczytania go, pielęgnuje w sobie ból, jaki rodzi nu się od tego w piersi. Są nowe komentarze z pytaniami: co się dzieje, dlaczego nie aktualizuje bloga? Kilka osób pyta czy teraz, kiedy się ożenił, nie pomaga już Sherlockowi. Mejle też miesiącami ignorował, ale sądząc z tematów, są podobnej treści. Zamyka przeglądarkę.

Jak miałby choćby zacząć to wyjaśniać? To, że po miesiącu miodowym nie widywał się z Sherlockiem, bo jedyny detektyw doradczy na świecie był zbyt zajęty swoją niby-dziewczyną i ćpaniem, żeby zbliżyć się do Magnussena, który, jak się okazało, szantażował też dopiero co poślubioną żonę Johna. A potem ta właśnie żona postrzeliła Sherlocka i nie było już więcej spraw, bo Sherlock był (przez większość czasu) w szpitalu, aż do Świąt, kiedy zastrzelił Magnussena. Później Sherlock unikał Johna przez prawie dwa miesiące, po czym ujawnił, że jego żona była prawą ręką Moriarty’ego i jego snajperem, a rodzina jednej z zamordowanych przez nią osób pragnie jej śmierci. No. Tego na blogu raczej nie napisze. Poza tym nie wolno mu zapominać o ułożonej dla ochrony Mary i Lucy legendzie.

Kiedy Mary postrzeliła Sherlocka, zmienił pracę, odszedł z przychodni, w której razem pracowali i w której się w sobie zakochali. Zajęcie się plotkami i wyjaśnianie, dlaczego po ledwo miesiącu małżeństwa państwo młodzi nie potrafią nawet kulturalnie ze sobą rozmawiać, nie mówiąc już o pracowaniu w tym samym miejscu, zostawił jej. Nie musiał więc radzić sobie z życzliwym wścibstwem jej dawnych kolegów z pracy. To Mary pozostała z nimi w kontakcie; po jej wyjeździe ich wspólni znajomi otrzymali wysłany z jej konta pocztowego zbiorowy mejl (w kopii adresowany także do Johna), wspominający o różnicach zdań nie do pogodzenia, nieudanej próbie dojścia do porozumienia dla dobra dziecka, powrocie do Stanów, żeby tam zacząć na nowo. John usiłował zignorować zawartą w nim zawoalowaną aluzję, jakoby przyczyną rozstania była jego relacja z Sherlockiem. Wie, że za samo wysłanie wiadomości odpowiada Mycroft, ale nie ma pojęcia, czy to Mary ją napisała. Tych kilka osób w przychodni, które wiedzą, że dopiero co miał urlop ojcowski, szybko dodało dwa do dwóch i zauważyło, że na jakiś czas zniknął z pracy, powołując się na „ wyjątkowo trudną sytuację w życiu osobistym”, a także że nie nosi już obrączki. Jeżeli coś sobie na ten temat myślą, to John jest im wdzięczny za to, że nie dzielą się z nim tymi myślami.

Jakąś częścią siebie zastanawia się też, ile z tego, co zamieszczał dawniej na blogu, zostało wykorzystane przez Magnussena do obrania Mary za cel. Przez rodzinę Vanessy Henley do namierzenia Mary. Przez Moriarty’ego przeciw Sherlockowi.

Zmusza się do odepchnięcia od siebie myśli o Mary i towarzyszących im niechęci i upokorzenia. Przygryza dolną wargę, po czym otwiera nowy dokument w Wordzie. Zaczyna pisać. Raz jeszcze daje się porwać sprawie Brownów, bieganiu po magazynie, bieganiu po wyłożonych dywanami korytarzach, bieganiu za Sherlockiem, podziwianiu Sherlocka. Zajmuje mu to ponad dwie godziny. Właśnie kończy pisać, kiedy dostaje SMS-a.

_Dalej jestem w Bart’s. Eksperyment z martwicą palców u nóg. Nie czekaj na mnie. SH_

Czyta go i się śmieje: to taki wybuch stłumionych emocji, uwolnionych na myśl o tym, że coś może być jednocześnie tak bardzo nienormalne i zwyczajne.

Dalej się uśmiechając, przez chwilę przygląda się czule wiadomości, a potem odpisuje: _Nie muszę iść jutro do pracy. Daj znać, jakby z tej martwicy palców wynikło jakieś morderstwo._

Odpowiedź Sherlocka nadchodzi zaskakująco szybko. _Niestety nie wyniknie, chociaż miło Ci będzie słyszeć, że może pobrany od wieloletniego palacza okaz z gangreną przekonał mnie wreszcie, że miałeś rację w sprawie plastrów. S_

John prycha. _Wydrukuję to, zalaminuję i dam do oprawy._

Tym razem dostaje odpowiedź jeszcze szybciej: _Już się tak nie pusz. S_

Dalej szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, John zaczyna pisać „Dobranoc”, ale zaraz przerywa i kasuje wiadomość, bo przecież oni dwaj tak nie robią, nawet jeśli _John_ zwykle tak robi, wymieniając z kimś SMS-y w dzień po seksie.

Kończy opisywać sprawę i zapisuje dokument w nowym folderze.

Wie, że Sherlock go znajdzie; nie wie, czy będzie mu się chciało go przeczytać.

Kiedy następnego dnia wraca z pracy, Sherlock używa jego laptopa. Odrywając od niego wzrok, posyła Johnowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Nie wspomina o planowanym poście, ale zrywa się na nogi.

— Kolacja?

John pokazuje mu torby z zakupami.

— Mam zamiar zrobić — mówi i ruchem podbródka wskazuje stół. — Zrób miejsce, co?

Sherlock posłusznie sprząta, a potem nakrywa do stołu; tymczasem John gotuje i nalewa im obu wina.

Siadają, jedzą. Żaden z nich nie jest dziś szczególnie rozmowny, żaden nie próbuje zapełnić słowami milczenia. Po kolacji John zaczyna zbierać naczynia ze stołu, spodziewając się, że Sherlock pójdzie do salonu, żeby uniknąć tego zajęcia. Zamiast tego Sherlock do niego dołącza, odkręca wodę przy zlewie, odpina sobie mankiety i podwija rękawy.

Patrzy z ukosa na Johna.

— Nie rób takiej zdziwionej miny. Zdarzało mi się już zmywać.

John uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Zlewki i kolby Erlenmeyera się nie liczą. Ale proszę bardzo, nie krępuj się.

Na twarzy Sherlocka maluje się jego autentyczny uśmiech, ten krzywy.

To tak teraz będzie? – zastanawia się John, stojąc obok Sherlocka, podczas gdy obaj spokojnie zajmują się tym najprzyziemniejszym z domowych obowiązków. Tylko on i Sherlock, i będą tak sobie razem zmywać jak stare dobre małżeństwo, a pięć minut później ścigać przestępców? Nie jest to przykra myśl. Jak zwykle drga między nimi pewien niewyrażony potencjał, cicha, nieodwzajemniona nuta, która może zostać uwolniona w zwariowanym adrenalinowym haju, kiedy gra toczy się na śmierć i życie. John przywykł do tego ledwo słyszalnego dźwięku, zna go, a teraz, kiedy więź lojalności wobec Mary została zerwana, znów odczuwa jego obecność pod skórą jako coś znajomego i przyjemnego, mimo że teraz jego wzrok przyciągają usta Sherlocka, jego szyja albo ten trójkąt skóry, odsłonięty przez dekolt koszuli.

Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że coś nuci pod nosem, póki nie podniesie wzroku i nie zobaczy, jak Sherlock obserwuje go z wyrazem dziwnej fascynacji na twarzy. Chrząka i wyczekująco unosi brwi, sięgając po kolejny talerz do wytarcia do sucha. Sherlock nic nie mówi, tylko wraca do zmywania.

John w zamyśleniu przygryza policzek.

— Cieszę się, że wróciłem — mówi.

Sherlock patrzy na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Brakowało mi cię — mówi po prostu.

John podnosi głowę wysoko. Jest bardziej poruszony, niżby sobie życzył.

— To ty odszedłeś pierwszy — zauważa opryskliwym tonem, czując przypływ gorzkiego, toksycznego gniewu, i uświadamia sobie, że dalej go w sobie nosi, tuż pod powierzchnią. Nie jest pewny, czy kiedyś _przestanie_ być zły. Wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, porusza ramionami. Nie bardzo może spojrzeć na Sherlocka. — Też mi cię brakowało. I zdaje się, że dalej mnie to wkurza.

Sherlockowi wyrywa się krótki, roztrzęsiony śmiech-sapnięcie i John szybko podnosi wzrok i napotyka jego spojrzenie. Lewy kącik ust sam mu się podnosi.

— Właściwie to nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś — mówi John z udawaną niefrasobliwością. — Dlaczego nie mogłeś mnie wtajemniczyć w swój plan.

Sherlock odwraca wzrok. Drga mu jakiś mięsień w szczęce. Zaciska usta.

— Nie wiedziałem — mówi.

John marszczy czoło.

— Czego nie wiedziałeś?

— Że będzie ci mnie brakowało.

John przełyka.

— To znaczy, teraz już wiem, wyraziłeś się na ten temat bardzo jasno. Po prostu… — Sherlock staje bardziej prosto, zadziera brodę. — Mówiłem szczerze: nie chciałem, żebyś się wygadał albo jakoś inaczej przypadkiem zdradził. Musiałeś wierzyć, że zginąłem. Byłeś obserwowany – jak się okazuje, z mniejszej odległości, niż oczekiwałem.

John śmieje się nieprzyjemnie, bez śladu wesołości.

— No właśnie — zgadza się z nim Sherlock łagodniejszym już tonem. — Byłeś znacznikiem: każda zmiana w twoim zachowaniu, każda sugestia, że masz jakiś powód sądzić, że żyję, byłaby… No, sam widziałeś, co się stało, kiedy zgoliłeś wąsy.

— To była robota Magnussena, nie… Mary już wtedy wiedziała, że wróciłeś.

— A co, gdyby Mary zobaczyła, jak świętujesz moje zmartwychwstanie, zanim coś do ciebie poczuła? Chodzi mi o to, że w czasie tej… że praca, którą miałem do wykonania, już i tak była wystarczająco trudna, nawet w sytuacji, kiedy moje… cele… nie wiedziały, że żyję i nie mogły cię wykorzystać do… odwrócenia mojej uwagi. — Odwraca wzrok; kłykcie lewej ręki przyciska do kuchennego blatu. — Kiedy ułożyliśmy ten plan, kiedy zrozumiałem, co będę musiał zrobić… pomyślałem, że tak będzie lepiej, lepiej dla nas obu. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Nabawiłem się… słabości. Punktu nacisku, John. A ty zaplątałeś się w moje życie, stałeś się celem. Wiedziałem, że jeżeli zniknę, to skończy się grożenie ci śmiercią, skończy się twoje nieprzychodzenie na randki i uwagi w stylu „zadeklarowany stary kawaler”. Będziesz mógł żyć normalnie, nudno i bezpiecznie. — Sherlock w końcu patrzy mu w oczy. — Myślałem, że szybko dojdziesz do siebie. Poczujesz ulgę, że nie musisz się już z tym wszystkim męczyć. — Uśmiecha się krzywo. — Nie wiedziałem, John; nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo będę za tobą tęsknił, ani jak bardzo się tym… przejmiesz.

John robi wydech.

— Naprawdę idiota z ciebie, co?

— Zdaje się, że pod pewnymi względami tak.

John szczypie się w grzbiet nosa.

— Powiem to raz, ten jeden raz, bo wcześniej nie miałem okazji, a nie mogę tego nie powiedzieć. Zmusiłeś mnie, żebym patrzył, jak popełniasz samobójstwo. Myślałem, że to _moja wina_. Rozumiesz, co to ze mną zrobiło? _Przez dwa lata_ myślałem, że się zabiłeś, bo… sam nie wiem, bo nie umiałem ci pomóc, nie byłem dość dobrym przyjacielem, bo, kurwa, _za mało_ ci mówiłem, ile znaczysz. Ostatnia rzecz, jaką do ciebie powiedziałem, zanim zadzwoniłeś z dachu, tuż przed samobójstwem… Nazwałem cię maszyną. Zostawiłem cię, zostawiłem cię samego, zmartwionego i zdradzonego przez wszystkich niewdzięcznych kutasów w tym kraju, chociaż akurat ja wiedziałem, że jesteś tym, kim mówisz, że jesteś. A ta myśl, ta myśl, która towarzyszyła mi przez dwa lata, że umarłeś, myśląc, że w ciebie nie wierzę? Że się zabiłeś, bo nie uważałem cię za najlepszego przyjaciela, za człowieka, po którego stronie warto być… Pojęcia nie masz, jak…

I wtedy Sherlock kładzie mu ręce na ramionach, przyciąga go do siebie, obejmuje go, wgniata sobie w pierś jego dłonie i twarz, i dopiero wtedy John odkrywa, że cały się trzęsie.

Sherlock nic nie mówi, tylko go trzyma. Powoli John rozluźnia mięśnie, ustępuje. We włosy wtuloną ma twarz Sherlocka. Czuje bicie jego serca pod równomiernym rytmem wznoszenia się i opadania jego klatki piersiowej, zgodnym z każdym muskającym mu ucho oddechem.

— John, nie wiem, jak ci to wynagrodzić — szepcze Sherlock. — Próbowałem i próbowałem, ale nie wiem, jak to zrobić – nie kłamałem wtedy w metrze, kiedy mówiłem, że nie umiem tego robić, i dalej nie potrafię powiedzieć tego, co trzeba, nie potrafię powiedzieć nic, co by naprawiło to, co zrobiłem – a tak bardzo tego żałuję i tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Naprawdę nie chciałem cię zranić.

— Zamknij się — mówi opryskliwie John. Robi krok do tyłu i Sherlockowi opadają ręce, pozbawione punktu zaczepienia. John zaciska zęby, ale nie potrafi spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy. — Ja też mówiłem, co myślę. Wybaczam ci. A to, co teraz powiedziałeś… to mi w tym pomaga.

Sherlock znowu zaciska usta.

— Dobrze — mówi cicho i tak jakby nieporadnie.

John kiwa głową. Odwraca wzrok, teraz już skrępowany tym swoim wybuchem emocji. Zmusza się do szerokiego uśmiechu.

— A tak gwoli ścisłości, wąsy zgoliłem dla pani Hudson, nie dla ciebie.

Sherlock śmieje się cicho.

— Oczywiście.

John całym ciałem czuje jego nieobecność. Prostuje palce. W końcu podnosi wzrok i stwierdza, że Sherlock mu się przygląda. Jest zmęczony zaprzeczaniem faktom.

— Chodź do łóżka — proponuje.

Sherlock otwiera szeroko oczy; wysoko na policzkach pojawiają mu się rumieńce. Robi się bardzo nieruchomy i milczący. Potem kiwa głową, a John wypuszcza powietrze i pokonuje dzielącą ich odległość.

 

***

 

Nie udaje im się dojść aż do łóżka. Ledwo docierają do salonu.

John ciągnie Sherlocka za biodra, póki nie zetkną się miednicami, a Sherlock miauczy i chwyta się go, żeby ustać na nogach, ale obaj się potykają i lecą na podłogę. Przewracając się tak z rękami na Sherlocku, przez chwilę John ma _déjà vu_ i ono jest jak cios w splot słoneczny, bo intencje i potrzeby, które teraz nimi powodują, tak bardzo się różnią od tych, które mieli wtedy w restauracji, kiedy Sherlock z absolutną nonszalancją, spacerkiem wszedł z powrotem w jego życie. John leży teraz między rozchylonymi nogami Sherlocka, z biodrami przy jego biodrach. Zapiera się nad nim na rękach. Patrzy z góry w te wpatrzone w niego, szeroko otwarte, pociemniałe oczy, na proszące się o całowanie czerwone usta Sherlocka, rozchylone w oddechu, na jego górną wargę i podbródek, już podrapane Johnowym całodziennym zarostem. Coś boleśnie dławi go w gardle; jeszcze raz chwyta ustami usta Sherlocka. Całuje go brutalnie, jakby chciał go w ten sposób ukarać, kołysząc przy tym i napierając biodrami, aż Sherlock jęczy mu w usta. Przypomina sobie jego głupi strój kelnera i głupie żarty z jego wąsów, ten całkowity brak zrozumienia sytuacji… a przecież gdyby Sherlock powiedział _wtedy_ to, co powiedział dzisiaj, to może zamiast próbować go udusić, John robiłby z nim tamtego wieczoru właśnie to.

Ale teraz – kiedy Sherlock ujmuje w dłonie jego twarz, wplątuje mu we włosy długie palce, na każdy agresywny ruch jego języka odpowiada swoim, unosi biodra i nimi pcha, dyszy, miauczy i _pragnie_ – teraz John niemal potrafi uwierzyć, że Sherlock jednak coś do niego czuje, jednak potrzebuje go i chce dokładnie tak samo, jak John _potrzebuje_ jego. John tego chce, chce więcej dowodów na to, że jest kimś ważnym w świecie Sherlocka Holmesa.

Nie może się nacieszyć ustami Sherlocka, tym instynktownym, prawie zwierzęcym złączeniem ciał. Znajdują taki idealny, powolny, głęboki ślizg i John mógłby przy tym zostać do rana. Sherlock chyba się z nim zgadza, z cichymi westchnieniami pozwalając mu badać swoje usta. W podnieceniu przebiega długimi dłońmi po plecach Johna, to chwytając go kurczowo za sweter, to ujmując pośladek, by zaraz znowu przesunąć mu nimi po łopatkach. John kołysze biodrami i jego schowany w dżinsach twardy fiut ociera się o równie sztywny (i też ubrany) członek Sherlocka. Sherlock jęczy mu od tego w usta, więc John robi to jeszcze raz, i jeszcze. Wszystko to przypomina mu długie, obarczone poczuciem winy pocałunki na kanapie w czasach, kiedy był nastolatkiem. Miał wtedy nadzieję, że może do czegoś dojdą, zanim do domu wrócą mama i Harry. Ale nie, teraz jest inaczej: uczciwie i bez wstydu. Sherlock zakłada nogi na tył nóg Johna i mocno chwyta obiema rękami jego tyłek, wypychając biodra do góry, żeby wyjść na spotkanie ruchom jego ciała.

Boże, John mógłby tak dojść, a sądząc z tego, jak Sherlock porusza się coraz szybciej, z poszarpanych, urywanych, zdyszanych odgłosów, jakie wydaje, jemu też wiele nie brakuje. John utrzymuje rytm i tempo. Z każdym niedelikatnym zderzeniem ich ciał narasta w nim rozkosz. Sherlock się niego wczepia i tak już wariuje z podniecenia…

— John — szepcze na wdechu, wpijając się Johnowi palcami w tyłek i mocno wciskając miednicę w jego wzwód — John, John…

Sherlock cały drży, a Johna rozpiera gorąca radość, że tak na niego podziałał.

— Tak, Sherlock, boże, właśnie tak — stęka John, pchając mocniej i mocniej go trzymając.

Ze zduszonym krzykiem Sherlock odrzuca głowę do tyłu, potem szarpie nią do przodu, wtulając twarz w ramię Johna, i całe jego ciało robi się sztywne, biodra mu skaczą – i ma orgazm.

— John… — szepcze mu w szyję.

— O Boże — jęczy John, unosi ciało i rozpina sobie spodnie. Wpycha sobie ręce do majtek i w pośpiechu zaciska je obie na swoim wzwodzie, ani na chwilę nie odrywając oczu od oczu Sherlocka, szeroko otwartych, zamglonych od seksu, osłupiałych. Sherlock wyciąga po niego ręce i John z otwartymi ustami leci do przodu, na jego rozchylone wargi, i wciska mu się w zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń. Oddech więźnie mu w płucach, przeszywa go ekstaza i sam dochodzi, a jego sperma tryska Sherlockowi na koszulę.

Wisi tak nad nim przez chwilę, oparty na rękach. Obaj dyszą, wdychając nawzajem swoje rwące się oddechy. Potem John zsuwa się z Sherlocka i siada, opierając się plecami o bok swojego fotela. Sherlock opada bezwładnie na dywan, zgiętą w łokciu ręką zasłaniając twarz.

Johnowi uspokaja się serce; nieelegancko chowa sobie fiuta.

Wreszcie Sherlock podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej i składa się po swojemu w harmonijkę, zakładając przeguby rąk za kolana. John uśmiecha się do niego od ucha do ucha, ale słabo; usta Sherlocka też układają się w nieznaczny uśmiech. _Wygląda_ na zdrowo wyruchanego: oczy mu się zamykają, wzrok zachodzi mgłą, usta i podbródek ma zaczerwienione i poobcierane. Myśl, że John podrażnił komuś w tym wieku skórę zarostem, jest trochę absurdalna.

— Przepraszam — mówi i przepraszająco wskazuje na ten sam obszar wokół własnych ust.

Sherlock prycha.

— Mówiłem ci, że lekarzy wolę gładko ogolonych.

Słysząc to, John się śmieje.

— To z iloma lekarzami się ostatnio całowałeś?

Sherlock sapie w lekkim rozbawieniu.

— Tylko z jednym. — Odwraca wzrok.

Zapada między nimi cisza; John przymyka oczy. Otwiera je nagle, zaskoczony, kiedy Sherlock nachyla się do niego i całuje go w kącik ust.

— Idź do łóżka, John – mówi i wstaje.

John uśmiecha się, patrząc jak Sherlock boso, z koszulą pomarszczoną i wyciągniętą ze spodni idzie korytarzykiem do łazienki. Nie pierwszy raz zwraca przy tym uwagę na kształt jego ramion, wypukłość pośladków. Fakt, że tym razem nie czuje się winny, to wielka ulga.

Idzie do kuchni i chowa naczynia, póki nie usłyszy, jak otwierają się drzwi łazienki, a zaraz potem zamykają drzwi do pokoju Sherlocka.

Później, kiedy wchodzi po schodach na górę, Sherlock zaczyna grać na skrzypcach. John uśmiecha się do siebie i kładąc się do łóżka, zostawia drzwi uchylone. Wciąż czuje się zdezorientowany tym czymś, co się między nimi dzieje, ale w piersi ma jakąś radość i nadzieję z domieszką seksualnego zaspokojenia i takiego spóźnionego o prawie trzy lata poczucia, że doprowadził coś do końca, zamknął pewien rozdział. Zamyka oczy i na tę jedną chwilę pozwala sobie na szczęście.

 

***

 

Sherlock gra, pozwalając sobie przepracować w głowie te zdumiewające wydarzenia. Z drobiazgową uważnością kataloguje każde wspomnienie, każdą chwilę tego, co zaszło dzisiaj między nim a Johnem.

Zrobi wszystko, o co John go poprosi, da mu wszystko, czego będzie potrzebował: sprawy, niebezpieczeństwo, swoje dedukcje, jeżeli John znowu chce je słyszeć. A jeżeli John potrzebuje też tej fizyczności, to Sherlock da mu i ją. I przez moment sam będzie mógł się nią cieszyć – każdym dotykiem, każdym doprowadzającym do szaleństwa smakiem. Przypomina sobie nacisk ust Johna, śliski dotyk jego języka, jego niecierpliwość, ten wspaniały odgłos, jaki wydaje John, kiedy szczytuje, wreszcie największy skarb: swoje imię na jego ustach, zniekształcone, wychrypiane.

Ponownie czuje jaskrawy rozbłysk przyjemności na wspomnienie przekoloryzowanych zapisków Johna ze sprawy Brownów (nie udało mu się powstrzymać: nauczył się na pamięć każdego niedorzecznie kwiecistego słowa zbyt pochlebnej charakterystyki, którą zawierały). Trochę to poniżające, tak rozpaczliwie pragnąć podziwu i komplementów Johna, ale Sherlock trzyma się kurczowo każdego zdania, łącznie z tymi nadętymi i pretensjonalnymi. Umieszcza tekst w specjalnym pokoju swojego Pałacu Myśli, tym, który przeznaczył wyłącznie dla Johna, skąd nigdy nie zostanie usunięty.

Ale to, co zdarzyło się dzisiaj wieczorem, robi wrażenie przebaczenia, nie tyle skasowania pewnych danych, co nadpisania ich; jest życzeniem spełnionym z kilkumiesięcznym opóźnieniem. Szkoda, że John nie przywarł do niego tak żarliwie ustami wieczorem tego dnia, kiedy Sherlock wrócił. Nie, to głupi pomysł. Teraz – choć to straszne uczucie – lepiej rozumie, _dlaczego_ John był taki nieugięty. Na nowo boli go świadomość, jak mało wtedy rozumiał, jaką skrajną emocjonalną głupotą się popisał. Jednak John jeszcze raz mu wybaczył i Sherlock znów miał go w ramionach, i przyjmie to, co by to nie było, na tak długo, jak będzie mu wolno.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwagi Autorki:
> 
> W ciągu kilku tygodni po emisji trzeciego sezonu wchłonęłam sporo meta, ale muszę zrobić listę choć kilku tekstów, które wpłynęły na kształt tego rozdziału. Są to:
> 
>   * [ten post autorstwa Earlgreytea](http://earlgreytea68.tumblr.com/post/74554658725/hedgehogandotter-replied-to-your-post) o tym, jak wyglądała relacja między Sherlockiem a Janine w trakcie _Jego ostatniej przysięgi_ ;
>   * [ten post Vulgarweed](http://vulgarweed.tumblr.com/post/79033852104/benedictcumberbatchruinedme-see-herethis-is), zawierający taki pomysł, że Magnussen pozwolił Janine na opublikowanie „zwierzeń”, żeby odciągnąć uwagę opinii publicznej od faktu, że Sherlock został postrzelony; i
>   * to [wspaniałe meta Ivyblossom](http://ivyblossom.tumblr.com/post/76546368769/hi-love-your-thoughtful-meta-one-topic-i-havent), według którego Sherlock zdradził Janine swoje prawdziwe uczucia do Johna pod pozorem wyjaśnienia, dlaczego nie uprawia z nią seksu.
> 

> 
> Aha, a pomysł, że wąsy Johna były znacznikiem (w każdym razie dla Magnussena), został pięknie ujęty w tym [meta autorstwa Drinkingcocoa](http://threepatchpodcast.tumblr.com/post/76586253640/six-months-of-bristly-kisses-and-then-his-nibs).


	6. A ty dalej będziesz leżeć tutaj obok mnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John bierze oddech. Narzuca sobie spokój. Czuje, jak tuż pod powierzchnią gotuje się w nim gniew, i powstrzymuje go.
> 
> — Ja po prostu muszę wiedzieć, dlaczego – mówi głosem ostrym i gotowym się w każdej chwili załamać. — Dlaczego dałeś mi zostać z Mary?
> 
> — John…
> 
> — Musiałeś wiedzieć od początku. — John czuje się tak, jakby coś przygniatało mu pierś, gardło, ręce, nogi. — Ty widzisz wszystko. Dlaczego nie zobaczyłeś tego?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia Autorki do tego rozdziału: och, no wiecie, trudne emocje, rzeczy związane z Mary, rodzicielskie poczucie winy, seks (mnóstwo seksu), w przelocie aluzje do tortur, które miały miejsce w przeszłości.

 

Siedzą w jednej z bezpiecznych kryjówek Mycrofta. Mary powiedziała im wszystko, co wie, a Sherlock odkrył, kto obrał ją sobie za cel: rodzina Vanessy Henley – osiemnastoletniej dziedziczki i córki działającego na całym świecie „biznesmena” i bossa narkotykowego. Była to robota dla prywatnego zleceniodawcy i John naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nie może teraz na nią patrzeć.

Lucy marudzi mu w ramionach. Jej codzienna rutyna została zaburzona; John domyśla się też, że dziewczynka wyczuwa panujące wokół niej napięcie. Mary od jakiegoś czasu siedzi naprzeciwko Mycrofta, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach, aż bieleją jej kłykcie. Mycroft zawarł z nią umowę: ona powie mu wszystko, co wie o swoich pracodawcach i rodzinie Henleyów, a on jej w zamian za to pomoże.

Teraz kobieta wstaje i podchodzi do Johna. Jej nieufność irytuje go bardziej niż jej sarkazm czy defensywna postawa: tak jakby to _na niego_ trzeba było uważać. Mary wyciąga ręce po Lucy.

— Spróbuję ją nakarmić — mówi. John kiwa głową, zgadzając się z nią, i podaje jej ich córkę (dalej myśli o niej jak o swojej córce, Boże, mimo że…)

Mary zabiera Lucy do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, żeby tam nakarmić ją piersią.

John trze ręką twarz.

— Co dalej? — pyta Mycrofta, który siedzi obok i kartkuje jakieś papiery.

— Mary zostanie przeniesiona, najlepiej jeszcze dzisiaj. Dostanie odpowiednią legendę — mówi cicho Mycroft, prawie nie podnosząc wzroku.

— Masz na myśli upozorowanie jej śmierci — mówi John. Słowa smakują gorzko, podobnie jak stająca mu w przełyku żółć. No cóż, jeśli już ktoś ma to zrobić…

— Niekoniecznie — odpowiada spokojnie Mycroft. — A w każdym razie nie od razu. Zamierzam możliwie najszybciej podjąć działania przeciwko Lloydowi Henleyowi, korzystając z przekazanych mi przez nią informacji. To odwróci uwagę Henleyów na tyle, że powinna dać radę zadomowić się w nowej tożsamości, zanim zdążą choćby pomyśleć, żeby zacząć szukać jej i Lucy.

John nieruchomieje.

— Lucy? — Ta myśl przemknęła mu już wcześniej przez głowę, ale dotąd nie miał ochoty się jej bliżej przyglądać. Nie był przygotowany na to, że usłyszy, jak ktoś wypowiada ją tak niedbałym tonem, jak coś oczywistego.

— Lucy jest lepszym celem niż ty, John. Jeżeli będzie jasne, że Mary już na tobie nie zależy, jej _wrogom_ nie będzie się chciało cię atakować. Za to jej córka – oko za oko…

John patrzy na siedzącą w pokoju obok Mary, na Lucy przy jej piersi. Kobieta spogląda z góry na córeczkę i ma w twarzy jakieś takie zmęczenie i smutek, które sprawiają, że ucisk, który John ma w piersi, zaczyna go palić.

— Oczywiście możesz odejść razem z nią.

John przełyka ślinę i z nagłym szarpnięciem skupia się z powrotem na braciach Holmesach. Sherlock mu się przygląda. Minę ma nieprzeniknioną jak zawsze.

— Będziesz musiał wybierać, John — mówi tym samym cichym głosem, co kiedy ujawniał przed nim dwulicowość Mary. — Jeżeli _zostaniesz_ , już nigdy ich nie zobaczysz; nie będziesz mógł wiedzieć, gdzie są, na wypadek gdyby któryś z wrogów Mary chciał wydobyć z ciebie tę informację. A jeżeli _pojedziesz_ , nie będziesz mógł wrócić.

John czuje, jak coś mu się skręca we wnętrznościach, w piersi, w krtani.

— Dzięki, wiem, nie jestem głupi.

Sherlock odwraca wzrok.

— Wiem. Jesteś lojalny i odważny i bardziej dbasz o innych niż o siebie.

Chryste, i co on ma zrobić? Zostać z kobietą, której nie może ufać, i której już nigdy nie będzie w stanie kochać, dla dobra dziecka, które wprawdzie dalej kocha, i którego nie może za nic winić, ale które już zawsze będzie mu przypominało o niewierności i kłamstwach żony? Wyjechać z Londynu, nigdy do niego nie wrócić i przeżyć resztę życia w jakimś podmiejskim czyśćcu? Czy zostać tutaj i już nigdy nie zobaczyć Lucy, nie zobaczyć, jak ona rośnie i się uczy, nie być tego częścią? Nie móc jej wspierać, nie móc jej chronić?

Zastanawia się nad trzecim wyjściem: mógłby zatrzymać Lucy, na zawsze rozdzielić ją z matką. Byłaby narażona na niebezpieczeństwo ze strony wrogów Mary i miałaby tylko jego, Johna Watsona, ojca tylko na papierze (i w sercu). Nie może jej zapewnić ani bezpieczeństwa, ani stabilności w życiu. Jak u diabła miałby zaopiekować się nią sam, zastąpić jej Mary? Boże, nawet proste rzeczy… Lucy była dotąd karmiona wyłącznie piersią, John nie wie, czy piłaby z butelki.

Mogę to tak załatwić, że będziesz otrzymywał regularne sprawozdania na temat jej zdrowia i samopoczucia — mówi cicho Mycroft.

— Sam nie wiem — mówi John. — Muszę to przemyśleć.

Siada na krześle i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Nie potrafi dokonać wyboru.

Zostawić Londyn – _zostawić Sherlocka_ , podszeptuje jakiś zdradziecki głos, którego John nie ma zamiaru słuchać. Tu nie chodzi o Sherlocka. Tu chodzi o jego decyzje, jego odpowiedzialność. O Mary i Lucy. Jego _uczucia_ do Pierdolonego Sherlocka Holmesa, czy raczej to, co z nich zostało, nie mają tu nic do rzeczy; nie mogą mieć, nie mają prawa.

John bierze wdech przez zęby i znów patrzy na siedzącą w drugim pokoju Mary. Lucy skończyła jeść i teraz Mary ją trzyma, tuli ją do siebie. Powieki ma zaciśnięte. Całuje córeczkę, wdycha jej zapach, nuci jej, łagodnie ją kołysze. Otwiera oczy i uśmiecha się do niej z góry, mówiąc coś cicho, a Lucy gaworzy i gulgocze, próbując dotknąć jej twarzy.

Ból przygniata Johna. Kochał Mary. Dalej kocha Lucy.

Wie, że jeśli je ze sobą rozdzieli, nie będzie w stanie sam sobie spojrzeć w oczy.

Mary będzie bronić Lucy choćby za cenę własnego życia, a Mycroft jest bardzo dobry w tym, co robi. John _wie_ , że Lucy będzie bezpieczna. Nic jej nie będzie, jeśli on z nimi nie pojedzie; wie to rozumowo, ale emocjonalnie nie może znieść myśli, że miałby spuścić ją z oka i nigdy nie wiedzieć na pewno, czy jest bezpieczna. A o jeśli się rozchoruje? Bycie samotnym rodzicem nie jest łatwe – kto zastąpi Mary, kiedy będzie potrzebowała przerwy…?

Ale nie mógłby… Kiedy pomyśli, że Mary miałaby go dotykać, całować, kurde, choćby mieszkać z nim pod jednym dachem, dzień za dniem… Za każdym razem, kiedy na nią patrzy, kiedy sobie _przypomina_ , kiedy myśli o którejś z ich wspólnych chwil, robi mu się niedobrze i zalewa go krew. Wszystko, wszystko bez wyjątku zostało splugawione. Sama Lucy – ta jego jedna jedyna szczera, prawdziwie bezinteresowna miłość, jedyna osoba na całym tym kurewskim świecie, co do której może być pewny, że po prostu go kocha i go nie okłamuje – sama jest ucieleśnieniem kłamstwa. Jakie on w ogóle ma prawo żądać, żeby z nim została? Pragnąć być obecnym w jej życiu? To córka pierdolonego Davida. Jej drugim biologicznym rodzicem jest Mary. A kim jest on, jeśli nie godnym pożałowania rogaczem, wystrychniętym na dudka bałwanem? Kurwa.

John znów ukrywa twarz w dłoniach i jęczy. Kurwa. Kurwa. Kurwa. _Nie może_ , pierdolić to, nie może…

Nagle dociera do niego, że zerwał się na nogi. Kopie krzesło, na którym siedział, aż z łomotem wali o ścianę.

W pokoju obok Lucy zaczyna płakać.

Zawstydzony, John schyla głowę.

 

***

 

Sherlock nie powinien _aż tak_ pragnąć dotyku Johna. Łapie się na tym, że podchodzi i nachyla się do niego bliżej jakby pod wpływem siły ciążenia, niemal mimo woli. Od czasu tamtego seksu na podłodze w salonie panuje nad sobą, uważa, żeby w roztargnieniu Johna nie dotykać, nie sięgać po jego dłoń, nie opierać się o niego, nie przytulać, nie przejeżdżać mu nosem po linii szczęki, nie ssać mu płatka ucha…

Rozłożył się w swoim fotelu; policzek oparł o podłokietnik, żeby wygodniej mu się obserwowało Johna. Gdyby mógł zażyczyć sobie jednej rzeczy, to rozebrałby Johna całkiem do naga i skosztowałby i dotknął każdego milimetra kwadratowego jego ciała, skatalogowałby go w szczegółach z natury i porównał tak uzyskane dane ze złożonym wizerunkiem, który pieczołowicie sporządził u siebie w Pałacu Myśli na podstawie poprzednich obserwacji i ekstrapolacji.

Seks chyba pomógł. John jest o wiele mniej spięty, widać to choćby po postawie ciała. Sherlock jak najbardziej cieszy się, że może się do czegoś przydać (Boże, chce więcej, więcej zrobić i więcej doświadczyć, ale hamuje się, każe sobie czekać – niech to John ze swoim złamanym sercem i ciężarem goryczy dyktuje tempo i warunki – _nie spłosz go, nie żądaj za wiele, dostosuj się_ ).

Seks z Johnem, orgazmy z Johnem, to objawienie, ale jeszcze bardziej Sherlock chciałby go podotykać. Ciekawi go, jak długo John by przy nim wyleżał, podczas gdy Sherlock ssałby mu ucho i rekonstruował jego przeszłość na podstawie samych tylko dowodów, pozostawionych na jego naskórku.

Bierze głęboki oddech i odrywa wzrok od kontemplowania ubranych w skarpetki palców u stóp Johna. John przygląda mu się spod opuszczonych powiek, z takim szczególnym wyrazem czułości i rozbawienia. Odwzajemnia uśmiech, bo lubi widzieć, jak Johna bawi.

Sherlock też pozwolił sobie się odprężyć, osiadł w upartej realności ciągłej obecności Johna, przywykł do niej. Teraz już wierzy, że John przy nim jest, przynajmniej na razie, i że raz jeszcze jest między nimi jakiś przebłysk tego, co ich tu kiedyś w 221 b przy Baker Street łączyło.

— Jadłeś dzisiaj lunch w parku — zauważa.

Usta Johna układają się w krzywy uśmiech.

— No, to opowiadaj: skąd wiedziałeś?

Sherlock czuje, jak i jemu wyczekująco unosi się kącik ust.

— Dostałem SMS-a od Mike’a — mówi.

John wybucha śmiechem.

— Pieprzenie.

Zanim odpowie, Sherlock wtula usta w fotel i się uśmiecha.

— Masz na skarpetkach drobinki skoszonej trawy.

John znów śmieje się cicho i Sherlock zamyka oczy. Jest szczęśliwy.

 

***

 

Życie w 221 b toczy się dalej. Nic zasadniczego się nie zmienia – nie całują się na dzień dobry, nie śpią w jednym łóżku i nie pieprzą się więcej, a już na pewno o tym nie rozmawiają. A jednak wytwarza się między nimi jakaś więź, jakby krążyli po orbitach wokół siebie, taka miła świadomość obecności tego drugiego, przyznanie, że teraz to już naprawdę, i że to się jeszcze zdarzy, już niedługo. Johnowi jest z tym dobrze, z tą nutą wyczekiwania, tym zwyczajnym uczuciem nieprzerażenia, kiedy budzi się rano.

Sherlock ma do rozwiązania sprawę w mieście i zaprasza Johna, żeby mu towarzyszył.

Prędzej czy później zostają posadzeni przed mahoniowym biurkiem na wysoki połysk, za którym siedzi jeden tworzących firmę wspólników.

— To bardzo delikatna sprawa, bardzo poufna — mówi. Nazywa się Roy Forsythe. Coś za bardzo przypomina Johnowi tego zadowolonego z siebie kutasa Sebastiana Wilkesa. — Rozumiecie panowie: nie możemy skorzystać ze zwykłych rozwiązań, to by oznaczało szkodliwy rozgłos. Wiecie, jak to jest.

— Hmm – mruczy niezobowiązująco Sherlock. — Na czym polega problem, panie Forsythe?

— Jest pewna… dziewczyna. Nie chce przyjąć pieniędzy. Gdyby mógł pan znaleźć jakiś sposób na zapewnienie mi jej milczenia… Bo ja wiem, coś z jej przeszłości…

W tym momencie Sherlock wstaje, wzdychając jak człowiek udręczony i przewracając oczami.

— Wasza najbardziej uzdolniona pracowniczka zagroziła, że odejdzie i zabierze ze sobą swoich klientów, jeżeli nie dostanie fotela dyrektorskiego; pan nie chcecie jej go dać, bo odrzuciła awanse jednego ze starszych wspólników, a chodzicie do tego samego klubu i, ojej, jakie to wszystko jest powiązane z polityką. Zaproponował jej pan pieniądze, żeby zamknęła buzię i siedziała cicho do czasu, aż dojdzie do skutku nadchodząca fuzja z Dove & Watts, ale, dziwna rzecz, kobieta ma trochę godności i nie chce zamilknąć. Pański starszy wspólnik zachował się bardzo niedyskretnie, prawda? Założyłbym się, że na proces o molestowanie by wystarczyło. Sugeruję, panie Forsythe, żeby zatrudnił pan prawnika. Ja jestem detektywem _doradczym_ , nie jakimś podrzędnym dziennikarzyną. Rozwiązuję zagadki _kryminalne_ , nie grzebię ludziom w brudach, żeby było ich czym szantażować. Proszę dać jej to stanowisko – zasługuje na nie – a koledze powiedzieć, żeby trzymał ręce przy sobie. A jeszcze lepiej, doprowadzić do tego, żeby ustąpił; mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek i nic nie zaszkodzi waszym planom w sprawie fuzji bardziej niż ukrywanie molestowania seksualnego. John.

Robi w tył zwrot i wymaszerowuje z gabinetu Fosythe’a.

Johnowi udaje się powstrzymać od śmiechu, póki nie wyjdą na korytarz, gdzie nie usłyszy ich nie tylko Forsythe, ale i jego osobisty asystent. Nie potrafi nie uśmiechnąć się promiennie do Sherlocka.

— Elegancka robota — mówi, szczerząc zęby, kiedy tak idą korytarzem. — To było… idealne. Co za śliski typek.

— Podobało ci się? — Sherlock wygląda na zadowolonego.

— Tak. Zdecydowanie — odpowiada John. Spuszcza wzrok na wargi Sherlocka, na te sprytne, wygadane usta. Postanawia przymierzyć się do ich seksualnej relacji. Rozgląda się, żeby sprawdzić, czy nikt ich nie usłyszy, po czym nachyla się bliżej i kątem ust dodaje: — Podobało mi się tak bardzo, że gdybyśmy byli w domu, to pewnie bym już teraz klęczał.

Sherlockowi brakuje tchu. Otwiera szeroko oczy. John porusza brwiami, rozbawiony jego reakcją i z niej zadowolony. Nagle zostaje złapany za łokieć i pociągnięty dwa metry na drugą stronę korytarza i jakichś drzwi. Sherlock zamyka je za nimi, przekręca zasuwkę i włącza światło. Są w schowku gospodarczym; to wszystko, co udaje się zauważyć Johnowi, zanim zostanie pchnięty na drzwi i gruntownie pocałowany. Sherlock jęczy mu w usta.

John odsuwa się trochę, śmiejąc się bez skrępowania.

— No, dobrze — mówi, zsuwając ręce na szczupłą talię Sherlocka. — Możemy to zrobić tutaj. — W piersi ma jakąś taką radość, jakby światło. Czeka na to od tygodnia, od tego dnia, kiedy obudził się rano po seksie na podłodze w salonie.

— Dobrze — przystaje na to Sherlock i bierze jeszcze jeden pocałunek. Jest tak ciasno, a całują się tak agresywnie, w takim pośpiechu, że John zaraz znów opiera się plecami o drzwi. Zadziera Sherlockowi koszulę i przesuwa mu ręce po plecach, a potem na przód ciała i z powrotem do jego gładkiej talii i na front szytych na miarę spodni. Odpina guzik – i obie dłonie daje Sherlockowi na tyłek. Sherlock przerywa na moment pełne zapału sondowanie ust Johna, po czym wraca do tego ze zdwojoną determinacją. John odchyla głowę do tyłu, na drzwi. Jest przytłoczony, a prawdę powiedziawszy, także doskonale się bawi: ręce ma zajęte fantastycznym tyłkiem i spotyka go solidne całowanie. Cały ten stłumiony, rozpierający go podziw na widok tego, jak Sherlock pokazuje temu zasranemu gamoniowi Forsythe’owi, gdzie jest jego miejsce, teraz zostaje uwolniony – i odwzajemniony. Nawet bardzo odwzajemniony: wzwód Sherlocka pcha się Johnowi na biodro, a jego udo robi coś bardzo przyjemnego z erekcją Johna, dzięki wielkie. Boże, czuje się, jakby był znowu studentem na medycynie i obmacywał się z kimś w schowku między dwoma wykładami Susan Rowland.

A wtedy Sherlock osuwa się na kolana i Johnowi rwie się oddech, _och_ …

— Sherlock, nie ma… — zaczyna mówić John, kiedy Sherlock rozpina mu spodnie. — To ja chciałem…

Sherlock jednym pewnym ruchem bierze go sobie do ust.

— O Boże. — Opiera głowę o drzwi. — O Boże, genialnie. — Bo jest genialnie. Tym razem John nie jest wściekły i zgorzkniały. Tym razem jest gotowy na dotyk pięknych i absurdalnie chętnych ust Sherlocka. Tym razem delektuje się miękkością ciemnych loków, kształtem ostro zarysowanych kości policzkowych i dotykiem silnej szczęki pod opuszkami palców. Tym razem pozwala, żeby otworzyły mu się usta, żeby wyślizgiwały mu się z nich ciche, bezsensowne czułości, nie zaciska zębów ani oczu w obrzydzeniu i nienawiści do samego siebie.

— Sherlock, o Boże, jaki ty w tym jesteś dobry, kurwa, cudownie…

Tym razem, kiedy Sherlock wyciska z niego zaskakująco ostry orgazm, John wyciąga po niego ręce, podciąga go do góry i całuje go żarliwie, przepraszająco i jednocześnie z wdzięcznością.

— Boże, genialnie było — szepcze i jeszcze raz go całuje.

Razem rozpinają Sherlockowi spodnie i John mocno pieści mu fiuta.

— Powiedz to jeszcze raz — miauczy Sherlock.

— Co? — pyta bardzo cicho John, ale Sherlock tylko trzyma się go kurczowo. — Co, że jesteś genialny?

Sherlockowi wymyka się urwany jęk. Pcha się Johnowi w dłoń i wtula usta w jego szyję.

— Jeszcze raz.

Boże, to tego Sherlock chce?

— Boże, tak, to było genialne, kurwa, niesamowite — syczy, dostosowując rytm i tempo ruchów dłoni do pchnięć Sherlocka.

— Jeszcze raz — wzdycha Sherlock, całując go w policzek, szczękę, szyję, w podnieceniu wodząc po nim ręką, słaby z pożądania.

— Taki jesteś piękny, masz taki zmyślny język, kuźwa, chciałem cię brać u Forsythe’a na biurku, uklęknąć tam i ci obciągnąć, ty pieprzony, fantastyczny…

— Aaa… och, o Boże, John, John — dyszy Sherlock, grzebie w kieszeni i pośpiesznie podstawia lateksową rękawiczkę w samą porę, żeby złapać do niej wytrysk.

Przez długą chwilę stoją oparci jeden o drugiego. Sherlock śmieje się bezgłośnie, bez tchu; John mu wtóruje. Naciąga spodnie z powrotem na tyłek, a Sherlock odsuwa się, zawiązuje rękawiczkę, wkłada ją sobie do kieszeni i delikatnymi ruchami chowa penisa do majtek i spodni.

Uchylając drzwi schowka i wychodząc z powrotem na korytarz, przechwytują jeden spojrzenie drugiego i John znowu się śmieje.

— To było wariactwo — mówi głośnym szeptem. — Ale fantastyczne.

Sherlock posyła mu najbardziej zarozumiały kpiący uśmieszek, jaki John widział. Kiedy unosi brew i daje krok w bok, żeby wrzucić rękawiczkę ze spermą do kosza, John znów ma napad chichotu.

Myśli sobie, że może to się uda. Może jednak dadzą radę.

 

***

 

Dwa dni później asystentka Mycrofta dostarcza Johnowi zaklejoną brązową kopertę. Od razu domyśla się, co w nie jest; ręce mu się trochę trzęsą, kiedy ją otwiera. Wyciąga trzy zdjęcia Lucy – Mary została z nich taktownie wycięta – i widzi, ile Lucy urosła i jak bardzo się zmieniła przez ten krótki czas od jej wyjazdu – ledwo półtora miesiąca. Na wszystkich trzech fotografiach Lucy się uśmiecha. Wygląda na szczęśliwą.

W kopercie jest też krótki raport: waga, wzrost, ważne etapy w rozwoju niemowlęcia, stan zdrowia. Lucy ma się świetnie.

John czuje ból w krtani, ciężar w piersi. Podnosi głowę i stwierdza, że Sherlock mu się przygląda. Żółć pali mu przełyk. John naprawdę nie powinien być teraz w pobliżu Sherlocka.

— Wychodzę — mówi mu.

Sherlock nie odpowiada. Sięgając po kurtkę i klucze i wychodząc z mieszkania, John nie może na niego spojrzeć.

Chodzi; chodzi, póki tłukące mu się w piersi i po głowie uczucia nie zbledną do poziomu tępego bólu, póki jazgot w jego głowie, taki wściekły wrzask bez słów, nie przycichnie i nie zmieni się w myśli. Siada w parku i patrzy na szare wiewiórki. Pamięta, jak kiedyś myślał, że będzie je pokazywał Lucy, kiedy będzie starsza.

Gdzieś tam, w świecie jest jego córka, a on już nigdy jej nie przytuli. Uświadamia sobie, że jakąś częścią siebie miał nadzieję, że może okaże się jeszcze, że cała ta sprawa to jakieś nieporozumienie, jeszcze jedno „samobójstwo”, jeszcze jeden „skok z dachu szpitala”; że pewnego dnia odkryje, że Mary nie była kłamliwą, zdradzającą morderczynią bez sumienia, albo że ona i Lucy mogą bezpiecznie wrócić, a on dalej może być obecny w życiu Lucy, nawet jeśli już nigdy nie będzie częścią życia Mary.

Nie może już bardziej podważać własnych decyzji, ani zresztą tej ostatniej decyzji, jaką oboje podjęli wspólnie jako rodzice. Lucy nic nie jest i jest bezpieczna i tak naprawdę to John nie powinien już nic więcej chcieć, jeśli o nią chodzi. Zatrzymanie jej byłoby samolubne, byłoby równoznaczne z zaniedbywaniem jej. Z kolei wyjechanie z nią (i z Mary) byłoby proszeniem się o nieszczęście; nie chciałby, żeby jego córka dorastała w domu, w którym nie ma miłości, za to jest złośliwienie sobie, zgorzknienie i obwinianie się nawzajem. A jednak dalej czuje się winny, bo to dalej jego córeczka, dziewczynka, którą pomógł sprowadzić na świat, którą brał na ręce, kiedy była co dwie godziny karmiona i kiedy budziła się o drugiej w nocy, którą kąpał, kołysał i trzymał, żeby się jej odbiło. _Jego_ córka, nieważne, co stwierdza test na ojcostwo, nieważne, gdzie teraz jest i jak się nazywa. A jego tam z nią nie ma.

(Bo wybrał Sherlocka.)

Johnowi drży dłoń.

Na moment przygniatają go poczucie winy i wyrzuty sumienia. Schyla głowę, a potem ze świstem bierze roztrzęsiony oddech. Boże. Boże. Kurwa. No normalnie kurewska kurwa.

(Czy gdyby Lucy była jego biologicznym dzieckiem, podjąłby taką samą decyzję?)

Jęczy i zgina się w pół; tak strasznie boli go brzuch. Czy by to zrobił? Nie wie. Wcześniej tak myślał. Dalej ma taką nadzieję. Ale nigdy się tego nie dowie, prawda?

Obok przechodzi jakaś rodzina. Dwoje małych dzieci przekomarza się ze sobą.

— Wszystko w porządku, chłopie? — pyta mężczyzna. (Ojciec?)

John siada bardziej prosto, unosi podbródek.

— Tak, w porządku — odpowiada, a potem wstaje i znów chodzi.

Obwinia się. Oczywiście że się obwinia. To zawsze on jest winny.

Sam wybrał Mary. Czy widział wtedy, jaka jest? I to zignorował? Już sam nie wie. Przeanalizował wszystkie wspomnienia i może teraz widzi już oznaki jej prawdziwego charakteru, tego, jak nim manipulowała, momenty nieszczerości. Może. Ale wydaje mu się, że jednak nie, jednak nie zobaczył tego wtedy; chciał normalności, chciał kogoś, kto nie będzie jak Sherlock, kto odwzajemni jego miłość i go _nie zostawi_. Dlaczego miałby wybierać Mary, gdyby wiedział, że będzie taka sama jak Sherlock?

Tyle że to _nie jest_ tylko jego wina. Jest w tej sprawie dość winy, żeby starczyło dla wszystkich.

To nie jego wina, że jego córka znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie.

W złości zaciska pięści i z powrotem rozprostowuje palce. To Mary postawiła go w tej sytuacji, zachodząc w ciążę z innym mężczyzną i pozwalając mu nieświadomie pokochać dziecko. To ona miała przeszłość do ukrycia, przeszłość, której nie umiał jej wybaczyć, i choćby nie wiadomo ile kłamała, w końcu ta przeszłość musiała ją dopaść, a wtedy nie mogłaby zostać, niezależnie od wszelkiej niewierności czy zdrady.

Jest zły, że pozwolił sobie jeszcze raz spróbować, jeszcze raz zaufać. Jest zły, że chciał ją kochać, być jej mężem i mieć z nią dziecko. Jest zły, że nie było Sherlocka, i że Mary znalazła w jego życiu pustkę do zapełnienia.

Dalej jest zły na Sherlocka za to, że upozorował swoją śmierć i na dwa lata zniknął z jego życia. Że zrezygnował ze wszystkiego z powodu Magnussena i Mary, i że niewiele brakowało, a znowu by odszedł. A zresztą pierdolić to wszystko, jest zły na Sherlocka za to, że nie zrozumiał wcześniej, kim jest Mary, że tej jednej rzeczy nie zauważył, tej jednej ważnej rzeczy nie zauważył szybciej, wcześniej, że dał mu się z nią ożenić. Że mu pozwolił przyjąć ją z powrotem. Kurwa mać, facet powiedział Johnowi, żeby jej _zaufał_.

Zaczyna iść z powrotem w stronę Baker Street, bo to… _tego_ musi się dowiedzieć. Dlaczego Sherlock tego _nie zauważył_?

Zastaje Sherlocka dalej w domu, w salonie. Teraz jest w piżamie i szlafroku. Przycupnął na skraju swojego fotela, kolana podciągnął pod brodę. Jego wzrok przeskakuje po postaci Johna, omiata ją i jednym płynnym ruchem Sherlock prostuje ciało i zrywa się na nogi.

Przygryza wargę; minę ma pełną wahania, ale i _współczucia_.

John nie może znieść tego, że Sherlock się tak _stara_ , zachowuje się tak, jak John chce, tak, jak John ma nadzieję, że Sherlock będzie umiał się zachować… Kuźwa, tak bardzo dławi go w gardle. Posępnie zaciska usta. Przełyka i kręci głową. Kurwa, dłoń nie chce przestać mu się trząść. Zadziera brodę i uśmiecha się nerwowo.

Współczucie Sherlocka ustępuje miejsca nieufności. Czeka.

John bierze oddech. Narzuca sobie spokój. Czuje, jak tuż pod powierzchnią gotuje się w nim gniew, i powstrzymuje go.

— Ja po prostu muszę wiedzieć, dlaczego – mówi głosem ostrym i gotowym się w każdej chwili załamać. — Dlaczego dałeś mi zostać z Mary?

— John…

— Musiałeś wiedzieć od początku. — John czuje się tak, jakby coś przygniatało mu pierś, gardło, ręce, nogi. — Ty widzisz wszystko. Dlaczego nie zobaczyłeś tego?

Sherlock odwraca wzrok.

— Nie chciałem przyglądać się zbyt uważnie.

— Czemu? — pyta ostro John. — Przecież zawsze tak robisz! Patrzysz i wszystko dedukujesz! Przeskanowałeś każdą inną dziewczynę, jaką miałem w czasie, kiedy się znaliśmy. Dlaczego nie ją?

— Bo byłeś… — Sherlock urywa, a na jego twarzy maluje się coś jakby błaganie. — Chciałem, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

John wlepia w niego wzrok.

Sherlock odpowiada mu spojrzeniem, zaciska szczęki, a potem z warknięciem frustracji, wręcz desperacji chwyta się za włosy.

— Odszedłem od ciebie — mówi i się prostuje; teraz jest rozczochrany. — Odszedłem, a kiedy wróciłem, miałeś już nowe życie i było za późno – straciłem cię John, nie rozumiesz? Co miałem zrobić? Ty już wybrałeś. Bardzo wyraźnie dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Kiedy w końcu mi wybaczyłeś… Gdybym wtedy zaczął badać przeszłość Mary, _wtrącać się_ , nigdy nie wpuściłbyś mnie z powrotem do swojego życia. — Patrzy na Johna żałośnie. Jego następne słowa są takie ciche, że ledwo je słychać: — A tego bym nie zniósł.

John czuje się tak, jakby miał się zaraz złamać. W dwóch krokach pokonuje dzielącą ich odległość, chwyta Sherlocka za kołnierzyk, mocno przyciąga do siebie i przyciska czoło do tej twardej piersi.

— Po _strzeliła_ cię — wyrzuca z siebie. — A ty mi powiedziałeś, że mam je zaufać. I tak zrobiłem, pieprzyć cię, zaufałem jej. Miałem… Miałem ją wtedy zostawić. Ona cię _postrzeliła_ , a ja _jej pozwoliłem do mnie wrócić_.

To przez niego Sherlock został postrzelony; to on sprowadził Mary do ich życia i to przez niego ona strzeliła do Sherlocka. Jego złość tamtej nocy wziął się tyleż z poczucia winy, co bycia zdradzonym – to _jego_ żona postrzeliła Sherlocka i zrobiła to _przez niego_ , a potem był taki wkurzony, że nie zauważył, że Sherlock ma zatrzymanie akcji serca, póki nie było za późno. Co z niego za lekarz, kurwa? Dlaczego posłuchał Sherlocka? („Nic mi nie jest, John, wrócę do szpitala, ale najpierw skończymy tutaj, tak, tak, oczywiście że ci powiem, jeżeli poczuję się źle.”) To _on_ zostawił tę pieprzoną kroplówkę z morfiną w domu przy  Leinster Gardens.

Kiedy Sherlock kładzie mu rękę na głowie, trzęsą mu się palce.

— Przepraszam cię — szepcze. — Chciałem, żebyś miał to, czego pragniesz. Ona miała urodzić twoje dziecko, a poza tym… widziała cię tak samo jak ja. Gotowa była dla ciebie zabić, wiedziałem, że nie dopuści do tego, żeby coś ci się stało, a do tego była wszystkim, czego w głębi serca chciałeś, i była tym w sposób, jakiego chciałeś. I skoro potrafiłeś kochać _ją_ , ja po prostu… — Wydaje z siebie jakiś zniekształcony dźwięk; może to miał być śmiech. — Jeżeli kogoś kochasz, puść go wolno; nie tak ludzie mówią?

John kapituluje. Po prostu gnie się pod ciężarem obwiniania się, złości, bólu i spekulacji nad tym, co by było, gdyby. Przywiera do Sherlocka, trzyma go i nie puszcza.

— Ty chuju, po prostu byś… — Podnosi głowę. — Zastrzeliłeś Magnussena, żeby mnie chronić. Zrezygnowałeś ze wszystkiego – z Londynu, z pracy, z reputacji – _dla mnie_. Wiem, że to zrobiłeś, a ty właśnie… a ty mi mówisz, że stałbyś spokojnie i patrzył, jak spędzam życie _z nią_ i nigdy nie _powiedział_ …

Usta Sherlock ma ułożone w wąską, smutną linię.

— A czy to by coś zmieniło?

Johna wszystko boli, całe ciało, a odgłos, który wyrywa mu się z ust, to bardziej krzyk niż jęk.

— Tak. Boże, tak.

I Sherlock go całuje i ten pocałunek jest inny niż te, które zamieniali wcześniej: nie ma w nim już niepewności, łagodnej słodyczy. Ten pocałunek jest wkurzony, agresywny, jest swego rodzaju karą. Sherlock z sykiem zabiera usta.

— Kłamiesz. — Coś jest nie tak z ruchami ust Sherlocka; ciężko dyszy.

John przełyka ślinę, oblizuje wargi, zadziera głowę, wbija w niego wzrok.

— Gdybyś powiedział, gdybyś chociaż… _Zniknąłeś na dwa lata._ Co u diabła miałem sobie myśleć? Z tego, co wiedziałem, nie obchodziłem cię nawet tyle, żebyś dał mi znać, że żyjesz. A ty nigdy nic nie powiedziałeś, nie dałeś mi nic, najmniejszej aluzji, póki nie było za późno, a ja byłem, DO KURWY NĘDZY, ŻONATY. Jedno słowo, jakiś znak, coś, a mógłbym…

Sherlock znów jęczy i z całej siły przyciska usta do ust Johna, tak mocno trzymając jego twarz, że aż boli. John odsuwa się i zamiast tego mocno przykłada czoło do jego czoła.

Sherlock dyszy.

— Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? — wyrzuca z siebie przez zęby, zduszonym, zdesperowanym głosem. — Czego ty u diabła ode mnie chcesz, John?

— Ciebie. — John trzyma go za kołnierzyk nie puszcza. — Chcę ciebie.

Sherlock odpycha go od siebie i zaraz znowu łapie, ponownie wpijając mu się w usta. Tyłem pcha go w stronę swojej sypialni.

— To mnie sobie weź, pieprz mnie, bierz mnie. Jestem twój, Johnie Watsonie, zawsze twój.

 

***

 

Potykając się, wpadają do pokoju Sherlocka. Rozbierając jeden drugiego, próbują się dalej całować.

Sherlock, już bez góry, pada tyłem na łóżko i zrzuca spodnie z piżamy. Tymczasem John męczy się z butami i skarpetkami.

— Lubrykant? — pyta, rzucając skarpetki na podłogę.

Sherlock płynnie, zwinnie przetacza się na brzeg łóżka – jest w czarnych slipach (Boże, i już mu stoi) – rzuca Johnowi tubkę o fallicznym kształcie, zawierającą… John czyta etykietę: żel do masażu i lubrykant dwa w jednym (z kojącym aloesem), i wyławia skądś nieotwarte opakowanie prezerwatyw. Janine, domyśla się John, tłumiąc ukłucie zazdrości, jakie wywołuje ta myśl. Sherlock rzuca prezerwatywy na łóżko, posyła Johnowi jedno pociemniałe spojrzenie, _wyłuskuje się_ z majtek i przewraca na brzuch.

Johnowi zasycha w ustach, a fiut mu drga na ten pierwszy porządny widok Sherlocka nagiego i pobudzonego. Nigdy nie leciał jakoś szczególnie na mężczyzn, nie aż tak, żeby _musiał_ poważnie zastanowić się nad swoją orientacją tak, jak musiała to zrobić Harry, ale owszem, zdarzało mu się, że pociągali go faceci, i – Boże – Sherlock go pociąga.

No, dobra. Spycha dżinsy z bioder i z nich wychodzi. Zostaje na razie w bokserkach i t-shircie, włazi na łóżko, siada Sherlockowi okrakiem na długich nogach, ale zaraz trąca mu uda kolanem i wsadza je między nie. Przygląda się uważnie krągłemu, jędrnemu tyłkowi Sherlocka i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, muska otwartą dłonią jeden gładki pośladek. Sherlockowi łamie się oddech; obraca twarz, opiera czoło na przedramionach.

John chrząka i w ramach aluzji lekko prztyka Sherlocka w udo. Sherlock rozkłada nogi szerzej i John klęka między nimi, patrząc na szparę między jego pośladkami i tył moszny. Próbuje się uspokoić, nagle żałując, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej, żeby poczytać o sztuce seksu analnego, ale nie spodziewał się tak naprawdę, że tak szybko zajdą tak daleko. Wyobrażał to sobie. Bóg wie, że o tym myślał, ale wtedy miał przed oczami samo branie, zginanie Sherlocka w pół i _branie_ , nie całą logistykę. Ma nadzieję, że dość dobrze zna anatomię tej części ludzkiego organizmu w teorii, żeby upewnić się, że będą mieli z tego przyjemność. A to oznacza lubrykant – mnóstwo lubrykantu.

 

***

 

Sherlock czeka. Słyszy, jak John nakłada sobie prezerwatywę i otwiera tubkę, ale drga, zaskoczony, kiedy dłoń Johna pieści jego pośladki, a kciuk wsuwa się między nie. Lekko unosi biodra. Połączone z wyczekiwaniem podniecenie wije mu się u podstawy kręgosłupa, wije mu się w kroczu.

Słychać odgłos otwierania drugiej paczuszki z prezerwatywą. Sherlock ogląda się przez ramię. John zakłada ją sobie na palec wskazujący lewej ręki; kiedy wyciska sobie na palce więcej lubrykantu, na twarzy maluje mu się powaga i skupienie. Nagle Sherlock czuje się nagi i dziwnie bezbronny z Johnem klęczącym mu tak między udami, wciąż ubranym w koszulkę i majtki, mającym takie a nie inne zamiary. Znów chowa twarz w przedramionach, ukrywając tak chociaż upokarzający rumieniec, jeżeli już nic innego. To jest jakiś absurd: John widział go już wcześniej nagiego, poza tym jest lekarzem, nie będzie się krępował. Ale jeszcze nigdy nie oglądał go tak, nigdy nie towarzyszył temu zamiar odbycia stosunku, nie taki _przemyślany_. To nie jest bezmyślna namiętność, kiedy człowiek daje się porwać chwili, taka podsycana potężnymi emocjami; tym razem John _postanawia_ zażyć rozkoszy przy pomocy ciała Sherlocka i podchodzi do sprawy praktycznie, przygotowuje go. Serce wali Sherlockowi jak młot. Czyżby teraz miał go oblecieć strach? Idiotyzm. Chce tego. Naprawdę chce. Właśnie o tym fantazjował niezliczoną ilość razy, masturbując się. A jednak kiedy John rozchyla mu ręką pośladki, drży i spina się, skrępowany.

— Po prostu się rozluźnij — mówi John o wiele zbyt profesjonalnym tonem i wsuwa Sherlockowi między pośladki zimny, śliski palec.

Bez wstępów wpycha palec do środka i smaruje go wewnątrz i na zewnątrz lubrykantem. Sherlock siłą woli zmusza się, żeby się nie wzdrygnąć. John kilka razy wkłada i wyciąga palec o kawałek, a Sherlock leży sztywny i milczący, nie potrafiąc znaleźć w tym jakże klinicznym akcie żadnego erotyzmu.

 

***

 

Sherlock jest bardzo cicho i prawie się nie rusza. John chrząka i wyciąga palec.

— Tak w porządku? — pyta.

— Skąd niby mam to wiedzieć, John? — burczy Sherlock. — Jeszcze tego nie robiłem.

Johna ogarnia dziwne uczucie. _Och._ Oblizuje wargi.

— A na odwrót?

— Też nie — mówi Sherlock w poduszkę, która tłumi jego głos.

John czuje przypływ agresywnej opiekuńczości i jednocześnie zaborczości. Bierze oddech przez zęby. Fiut trochę mu oklapł w reakcji na znieruchomienie Sherlocka, ale teraz z powrotem zgłasza zdecydowane zainteresowanie.

Wyrzuca prezerwatywę, której użył do nasmarowania Sherlocka, bierze sobie penisa do ręki i przysuwa się bliżej. Przyciska Sherlockowi do tyłka całusa i gładzi mu ręką krzyże. Patrzy wzdłuż gładkiej, bladej linii kręgosłupa Sherlocka, podziwiając drobniutkie ruchy mięśni, kiedy Sherlock troszeczkę się odpręża.

Nagle przestaje, po raz pierwszy dostrzegając słabo widoczne, różowawe ślady na plecach Sherlocka, które wcześniej zignorował, biorąc je za świeże ślady jego własnych palców na tej jaśniutkiej cerze. Nachyla się do przodu, żeby lepiej się im przyjrzeć. Nie, to nie są ślady po mocniejszym nacisku palców. Robi mu się słabo: to są blizny. Nie jedna, tylko co najmniej pięć, każda innych rozmiarów, jedne po głębszych ranach, inne po płytszych. W miarę świeże blizny, jeszcze różowe, nie srebrnobiałe. O poszarpanych krawędziach. Blizny, od których Johnowi żołądek zaciska się na supeł. Blizny, których _przedtem_ tam nie było. Wpatruje się w pochyloną głowę Sherlocka. Blizny, które Sherlock zarobił, kiedy go nie było.

Skórę obłazi mu paskudne uczucie. Dotyka największej blizny, długiej, zakrzywionej linii, wyżłobionej Sherlockowi w łopatce. Sherlock leży zupełnie nieruchomo, jakby w tej nagłej, dzwoniącej w uszach ciszy ciało obróciło mu się w kamień. Mijają dwa uderzenia serca, zanim John zdoła zacząć wypowiadać na głos pytania, od których zwiotczał mu fiut, a skórę oblazły mrówki.

— Co się stało?

Sherlock schyla głowę niżej, wgniata ją w poduszkę, wyginając szyję. Blizny zmieniają ułożenie; teraz rzucają się w oczy. Na co najmniej dwie z tych ran były chyba zakładane szwy… John ogląda pozostałe ślady, przebiega po nich palcem, próbuje wyczytać z ciała Sherlocka to, czego ten nigdy mu nie powiedział.

— Sher…

— Przesłuchiwali mnie — mówi Sherlock.

Prawda wgryza się Johnowi w kręgosłup i przebiega po nim jak dreszcz aż do szyi.

— Kto to zrobił? — Kto, jak, gdzie, kiedy…

Sherlock ruchem pleców strzepuje z siebie jego dłoń.

— Musimy o tym rozmawiać? — pyta ostro z twarzą schowaną w ramionach i John pierwszy raz zauważa, że Sherlock się trochę kuli, jakby zasłaniał się przed ciosem.

— Przepraszam — mówi szeptem. — Racja, nie musisz…

— Mniej więcej półtora roku temu — wyjaśnia Sherlock jednostajnym, pozbawionym intonacji głosem. — Zostałem schwytany przez serbskiego dygnitarza wojskowego i byłem trzy miesiące przetrzymywany. Potem wyciągnął mnie Mycroft. Blizna nad lewym mięśniem czworobocznym i prawym naramiennym jest od rany, którą dostałem po próbie ucieczki; te trzy blizny nad mięśniami obłymi są od wcześniejszych obrażeń.

Półtora roku.

— To było tuż przed twoim powrotem.

— Tak.

Johnowi robi się niedobrze.

 

***

 

Nagle John się odsuwa; Sherlockowi serce bije, jakby miało mu się wyrwać z piersi. W ustach czuje gorycz rozczarowania. Nie porusza się i nie odzywa. Czy to będzie dla Johna ta ostatnia kropla? Czy może ogarnęła go litość? Albo jeszcze gorzej – za bardzo mu to przypomniało o tej zbrodni, którą Sherlock ma na sumieniu, jego upozorowanej śmierci? Chce usiąść na łóżku i zażądać, żeby John skończył, co zaczął. Żeby przeleciał go do końca i niech choć raz cała przeszłość – jego kłamstwa, udawana śmierć, zdrada – poszła do diabła… _proszę…_ chociaż na chwilę. Chociaż raz.

Nie siada, nie mówi tego i nie podnosi głowy.

 

***

 

John siada na brzegu łóżka i składa twarz w dłoniach. Myśli o tym, jak przywitał Sherlocka po jego powrocie. Jak cisnął nim o podłogę, przywalił mu z główki, uderzył go pięścią. Myśli, że na tym etapie te blizny były jeszcze ranami, jeszcze trzymały się na szwach, jeszcze się goiły. Jeszcze sprawiały ból. Myśli o głupiej, niestosownej frywolności Sherlocka przy tej okazji – że może to był objaw szoku pourazowego w związku z byciem przez trzy miesiące torturowanym. Myśli, że ani razu o to nie zapytał, tylko zawsze zakładał, że wie, jak było. Myśli, że Sherlock był już w drodze z powrotem do Europy Wschodniej, a on wtedy też tylko założył, że wie, o co chodzi… On tam wracał, a John tylko uścisnął mu dłoń i poczuł się urażony, że Sherlock go zostawia…

Z mocno bijącym sercem John bierze wdech przez zęby i obraca się z powrotem w stronę Sherlocka, który dalej się nie poruszył, dalej leży z twarzą schowaną w poduszce i między uniesionymi ramionami.

John nie widzi niezwyciężonego, niezniszczalnego superbohatera, nietykalnego i istniejącego w oderwaniu od wszystkich i wszystkiego, tylko człowieka, bezbronną istotę ludzką, o wiele zbyt podatną na zranienie.

Przypomina sobie, jak Sherlock słaniał się na nogach w salonie, miał krwotok wewnętrzny, serce odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa, a on starał się, tak się starał jakoś nad tym wszystkim zapanować i nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Przypomina sobie, jak Sherlockowi opadła na chwilę maska w czasie wesela, tuż po tym, jak wydedukował, że Mary jest w ciąży. Przypomina sobie łzy, o których sądził, że są udawane, i błaganie o wybaczenie, które Sherlock wytłumaczył jako sztuczkę. Niedokończone wyznanie na pasie startowym, na czas zamienione w żart. Ile jeszcze razy Sherlock ukrył się przed Johnem?

Jest idiotą. Obaj są idiotami.

— Obróć się — mówi.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Sherlock się nie rusza; potem przewraca się na plecy z taką obrażoną miną, że Johna na jej widok boli serce. John pełznie w górę po jego ciele, póki nie spojrzy z góry na jego ostry profil – bo Sherlock odwrócił od niego twarz.

— Sherlock — mówi ochryple John.

Sherlock szybko zerka na niego, po czym obraca twarz z powrotem ku niemu. Wygląda na… pokonanego. John przełyka i próbuje się uśmiechnąć. Nie wychodzi mu to, jak trzeba.

Wzrok Sherlocka przeskakuje na usta Johna, potem z wahaniem wraca ku jego oczom. Wtedy John schyla głowę i go całuje. Sherlock wydaje z siebie jakiś cichy, miękki, stłumiony przez jego usta odgłos, podnosi ręce i ujmuje w nie jego twarz; przesuwa nimi po Johnowej koszulce, wczepia się w nią palcami.

John jęczy nisko, gardłowo i bierze jego usta. Całuje Sherlocka tak, jakby ten właśnie wrócił z martwych, jakby leżał w szpitalnym łóżku albo miał zatrzymanie akcji serca, wieziony karetką, jakby zaraz miał wrócić do piekła na ziemi, jakby znów się z nim żegnał na tym cholernym pasie startowym, albo może jakby samolot wylądował i powrócił Wiatr ze Wschodu. Całuje, jakby miał do naprawienia tysiąc przewin i nie miał tego, do kurwy, jak powiedzieć, no chyba że tak: wargami, językiem, dłońmi.

Jedną ręką spycha sobie z bioder bokserki i Sherlock miauczy mu w usta, przywiera do niego ciaśniej, przyciska Johna do siebie na całej długości ciała, oplata go silnymi udami i za mocno wpija w niego ręce. Kiedy jego sztywny penis przyciska się do równie twardego fiuta Sherlocka, Johna przeszywa ostry dreszcz podniecenia. Boże, ależ mu stoi, obu im tak stoi, wrażenie, że do jego fiuta przyciska się drugi fiut, jest obce (podniecające, kurna) i Johna ogarnia takie pożądanie, że aż czuje na języku jego smak. Sherlock kołysze biodrami, ocierając się o niego z takim samym zniecierpliwieniem. Z każdym zdyszanym oddechem pod torsem Johna podnosi mu się i opada pierś. John trochę się podnosi, podpiera jedną ręką, zmienia i poprawia pozycję, pieszcząc ustami szczękę Sherlocka, dzieląc z nim oddech, a potem układa się tak, żeby wsunąć mu fiuta między śliskie pośladki.

— W porządku? — pyta i patrzy Sherlockowi w niebieskie, pociemniałe oczy.

— Przeszedłbyś już do rzeczy, John — warczy Sherlock i oczy mu błyskają, a słysząc frustrację w jego głosie i czując nachylenie jego bioder, John uśmiecha się szeroko i pcha, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego oczu, utrzymując równomierny nacisk, póki ciało Sherlocka nie przestanie stawiać mu oporu i John nie wśliźnie się w jego ciasne ciepło.

Odgłos, jaki wydaje z siebie Sherlock, jest pozbawiony słów, ale jest w nim taka rwąca się, zdyszana nuta, a niebieskie oczy otwierają mu się szeroko ze zdumienia. Johnowi serce tłucze się w piersi; nieruchomieje.

— Jak tam? — pyta szeptem, zdesperowany i jednocześnie przerażony.

— Dobrze. Tylko… daj mi minutę.

John kiwa głową i czeka posłusznie, całując go w usta, nos i policzki. Potem powoli i bardzo, bardzo delikatnie zaczyna kołysać biodrami. Sherlock zaciska i rozluźnia mięśnie i trochę się wierci; John dyszy…

— Jeszcze — mówi bardzo cicho Sherlock, przytykając usta do szyi Johna, który jęczy i znowu wypycha biodra. Tym razem Sherlock krzyczy już bez skrępowania i z rozkoszy.

—Jasne — szepcze John, całując go po twarzy, szczęce, dolnej wardze. Uczucie jest niewiarygodne. Jest w Sherlocku _w środku_ i czuje się otulony, objęty, zamknięty i jednocześnie potężny i opiekuńczy. A do tego, Boże, ta przemożna rozkosz. Sapie ze śmiechem. — Jeszcze trochę, a wystrzelę ci tu jak korek z szampana, długo nie wytrzymam.

Sherlock, pieprzyć go, śmieje się urwanym śmiechem i _zaciska mięśnie_ , a John jęczy mu w usta i całuje go niedelikatnie, agresywnie i zaczyna się rytmicznie poruszać. Unosi ciało na tyle, żeby zajrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy, i to, co w nich widzi, sprawia, że ściska mu się serce. Sherlock też na niego patrzy, a wyraz twarzy ma taki otwarty i nagi, że John to _widzi_ …

Nieskrywane.

Uśmiecha się. Serce ma w gardle, pierś boli go od rozpierającej go czułości.

— Dobrze?

 

***

 

John patrzy na niego z góry tak czule, że Sherlockowi chce się od tego płakać. Prawie nie może tego znieść i ma ochotę odwrócić wzrok, ale wie, że może już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć, jak John tak na niego patrzy, więc odwzajemnia spojrzenie, patrzy w te ciemnoniebieskie oczy i na tę jedną chwilę pozwala sobie uwierzyć, że John czuje do niego wszystko to, co on czuje do Johna.

W gardle go dławi, język mu drętwieje. Zachłystuje się powietrzem, raz tak jakby kiwa głową i ciaśniej oplata Johna nogami. John zgniata mu usta ustami, a jego ruchy robią się dłuższe, głębsze.

Sherlock czuje się tak, jakby całe jego ciało rozświetliło się od środka. Czuje w sobie każdy cal penisa Johna, czuje, jak go on rozpiera. Towarzyszy temu pewien dyskomfort, nad którym jednak przeważa czysta rozkosz: jest mu dobrze, o Boże, jak dobrze. Wzwód ociera mu się o brzuch Johna. Przebiega dłońmi po jego plecach, łapie go od dołu za tyłek, przyciąga go bliżej, bierze go _więcej_ i z desperacją oddaje pocałunek. Wie, że odgłosy, które mu się wyrywają, są pożądliwe i pozbawione wszelkiej godności, ale nie potrafi ich powstrzymać i powietrze ucieka mu z płuc poszarpanymi jękami.

 

***

 

John całuje go z całej siły, i jeszcze raz od początku, i jeszcze, aż Sherlock napina całe ciało, przywierając nim do niego, wodząc mu wilgotnymi ustami po policzku i – kurwa – _szlochając_. Johnem targają takie emocje, że chce go tak trzymać już zawsze, trzymać go i nigdy, przenigdy go nie wypuścić. A potem Sherlock raz, tylko raz ochryple krzyczy:

—  _John…_

Szczytując i rozchlapując między nimi gorącą spermę, zaciska się mocno, prędko i rytmicznie na Johnie, który zadaje mu jeszcze jedno—dwa pchnięcia i idzie w jego ślady, całując go, prosząc o litość, klnąc i trzęsąc się w jego ciele.

Przez dłuższą chwilę leży na Sherlocku bezwładnie, zanim odzyska siły na tyle, żeby ostrożnie wyciągnąć z niego fiuta i paść obok niego na łóżko, delikatnie muskając kłykciami jego policzek. Mija kolejna minuta, zanim uda mu się wstać i zataczając się, trafić do łazienki, żeby wyrzucić prezerwatywę i trochę się na szybko umyć. Kiedy wraca, okazuje się, że Sherlock zgasił światło, wyciągnął pościel na górę, przekręcił się na brzuch i znów ukrył twarz w poduszce. John wchodzi z powrotem do łóżka, kładzie się obok niego, obejmuje go w talii i przyciska mu czoło do kręgosłupa. Sherlock się nie porusza, ale tak jakby trochę rozluźnia mięśnie, czując jego dotyk.

Johnowi wibruje całe ciało. Czuje się tak, jakby cząsteczka po cząsteczce wsiąkał Sherlockowi w rozgrzaną od seksu skórę. Na nowo przeszywa go ukłucie strachu. Mógł go naprawdę stracić; Sherlock mógł umrzeć gdzieś w jakimś wschodnioeuropejskim więzieniu, a on nawet by się o tym nie dowiedział. Przeżył piekło, kiedy Mary go postrzeliła, ale sama myśl, że miałby się _nigdy_ nie dowiedzieć, że Sherlock nie zginął wtedy pod świętym Bartłomiejem, że Sherlock nigdy by nie wrócił, cały, zdrowy i…

John obejmuje go mocniej.

 

***

 

Sherlock dał się złamać. Oddał Johnowi wszystko, niczego mu nie odmówił, niczego przed nim nie ukrył. Przecież chyba nikt nie oczekuje po nim, że teraz poskłada w całość tego człowieka, którym był wcześniej, i będzie w stanie udawać, że nie chce albo nie potrzebuje miłości. Będzie musiał sklecić ze sobą te nieliczne procesy myślowe, które uda mu się wygrzebać spod tego rumowiska, i, tak połatany, spróbować jakoś żyć, wiedząc, jak to jest, kiedy trzyma go, ma go na własność i pragnie go John Watson.

Spodziewał się, że po wszystkim John sobie pójdzie, przewidział to i przygotował się na to, ale John dalej tu jest. Wyszedł, wrócił i jest u Sherlocka w łóżku.

Trzyma go mocno, przylegając ciałem do jego pleców, i kiedy muska wargami jego ramię, Sherlockowi wyrywają się z płuc sentyment i jakaś śmiałość.

Obraca się gwałtownym ruchem i bez słowa zadziera Johnowi tę nieszczęsną koszulkę, wpychając ręce pod materiał, póki John _wreszcie_ nie pojmie aluzji i nie ściągnie tego przeklętego ciucha przez głowę. Wtedy, w panującym w pokoju półmroku, Sherlock nareszcie może dotknąć czubkami palców blizny w barku Johna. John drży i przyciska czoło do jego czoła.

— Tak chyba będzie uczciwie — mówi żartobliwym tonem, ale w jego ruchach jest powaga, kiedy sam też wyciąga rękę i natrafia nią na Sherlockową ranę po kuli. Czując, jak opuszki palców Johna muskają zagojone dowody zbrodni na jego ciele, Sherlock wstrzymuje oddech, ale potem go wypuszcza, bo czuje pod kciukiem teksturę blizny Johna, a pod zgiętą dłonią dokładny rozmiar i kształt jego ramienia. Dotyka i w odpowiedzi John dotyka jego.

Jest wspaniale.

Sherlock bada i ogląda bliznę Johna tak dokładnie, jak się da w tym słabym świetle, a kiedy kończy, odkrywa, że John zasnął, dalej nie oderwawszy palców od jego piersi. Kładzie głowę na poduszce i obserwuje Johna. Czuje spokój.

 _John,_ myśli.

John, John, John.

 


	7. Nic ci nie będzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — No — mówi lekko John, dalej go pieszcząc. — Czyli to, co robiliśmy wczoraj wieczorem, to był pierwszy raz.
> 
> Sherlock tylko wypuszcza z płuc powietrze.
> 
> — Masz jakieś inne pierwsze razy, których chciałbyś spróbować?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia Autorki do tego rozdziału: seks. Nie całkiem bezpieczny seks. Ogólnikowe nawiązania do tortur, którym ktoś był poddawany w przeszłości.

Kiedy John się budzi, jest sam.

Słyszy prysznic i przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy byłoby mądrze wyślizgnąć się z łóżka teraz, zanim Sherlock wróci. Opadają go wątpliwości i pytania. Nie ma pojęcia, jak Sherlock zareaguje rano w dzień po seksie, ale z nagłą wyrazistością uświadamia sobie, że jest to jedna z tych rozstajnych chwil w życiu: może wyjść teraz z pokoju i mogą ciągnąć to dalej tak jak do tej pory, co wcale nie byłoby złe; ale jeśli zostanie, to może uda im się zrobić krok do przodu. A przynajmniej dowie się, czy Sherlock tego kroku chce.

Poza tym o pewne rzeczy chce zapytać, inne chce powiedzieć, a kiedy człowiek jest rozebrany do naga i przyciska usta do tego drugiego, to z jakiegoś powodu łatwiej jest mu znaleźć do tego słowa.

Przeciąga się jak człowiek seksualnie zaspokojony i kładzie się z powrotem, zakłada ręce za głowę i czeka.

W prysznicu przestaje lecieć woda. Otwierają się drzwi łazienki. Sherlock wychodzi do pokoju, wycierając sobie włosy ręcznikiem. Jest bezwstydnie goły, gibki, nieskrępowany. Johnowi kręci się w głowie i nie udaje mu się powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Sherlock opuszcza ręcznik – masa loków opada mu na czoło – i sam posyła mu w odpowiedzi uśmiech, jeden z tych jego rzadkich uśmiechów, które wyrażają po prostu zadowolenie. Na jego widok Johnowi serce rośnie. Śmieje się cicho i trochę zmienia pozycję, opadając z powrotem na poduszkę, pokazując wyraźnie, że z jednej strony sam kładzie się wygodnie, a z drugiej wystosowuje subtelne zaproszenie. Sherlock rzuca ręcznik na bok, wraca do łóżka i wyciąga się obok niego.

John obraca się na bok twarzą do niego i podpiera się na łokciu.

— Dzień dobry.

Sherlock obrzuca podnieconym wzrokiem jego twarz i tors, wraca do twarzy.

— Bardzo dobry — odpowiada, strojąc swój baryton na dudnienie tak niskie, że to aż grzech. Wyciąga rękę i lekko przemyka opuszkami palców po piersi Johna.

— Hmm — mruczy cicho John, zadowolony ze swojej decyzji, żeby zostać w łóżku. — Jak się czujesz? Nic cię nie boli? — Muska palcami biodro Sherlocka.

— Nic mi nie jest. — Sherlock śledzi kciukiem kształt jego blizny.

— Tak mówisz, ale zdaje się, że chujowo ci idzie mówienie mi, że cierpisz — zauważa bardzo cicho John. Obrysowuje wnętrzem dłoni prawy pośladek Sherlocka i pociera kciukiem obszar miękkiej skóry poniżej szczytu kości biodrowej, tuż nad jasnobrązową gęstwą włosów łonowych. — Może powinienem sprawdzić.

Sherlock się rumieni – naprawdę się _rumieni_ – i prędko odwraca wzrok.

—  _John_ — mówi tonem upomnienia.

— Kurde mol, to nie był eufemizm. Obróć się — mówi John, szczerząc się w uśmiechu, a Sherlock całkiem dosłownie warczy i przewraca się na brzuch. Jednak kiedy John przebiega palcami po podstawie jego kręgosłupa i delikatnie rozchyla mu pośladki, drży. John go ogląda, a upewniwszy się, że nie zrobił mu krzywdy, daje mu klapsa w jeden goły pośladek i rzuca się z powrotem na łóżko obok niego. — Nic ci nie jest.

Sherlock patrzy na niego spode łba; policzki ma zaróżowione.

— Mówiłem ci. — Z urażoną miną obraca się z powrotem na bok. Wzrok Johna natychmiast zapuszcza się poniżej pasa. Sherlock ma teraz całkowitą erekcję; żołądź wygląda mu z napletka. John czuje miły dreszcz podniecenia i przebiega mu palcami po brzuchu, a potem, po tylko chwili wahania, po jedwabiście gładkiej twardości jego wzwodu. Sherlock ze świstem wciąga powietrze przez zęby, napinają mu się mięśnie brzucha, penis mu drga pod czubkami palców Johna. John podnosi wzrok i napotyka pociemniałe niebieskozielone oczy i wyjątkowo skupioną, może zafascynowaną twarz.

Niesamowicie mu to działa na ego. Głaszcze, pieści opuszkami kciuka i wszystkich czterech pozostałych palców. Sherlock wydaje zdławiony odgłos i John zastanawia się, ile seksu uprawiał w życiu, że tak reaguje na najmniejszą poświęcaną mu uwagę. Jego własny fiut jest zdania, że może sobie dzisiaj rano pozwolić na jeszcze jeden raz. Bez zastanowienia przeskakuje wzrokiem na pełne, miękkie wargi Sherlocka i z zaskoczeniem i poczuciem winy uświadamia sobie, że pieprzyli się już pięć razy, a on dalej nie odwzajemnił uprzejmości, którą Sherlock wyświadcza tak hojnie. Nigdy nie uważał się za samolubnego partnera seksualnego i kiedy teraz o tym pomyśli, czuje we wnętrznościach coś jakby szarpnięcie.

Patrzy z powrotem na fiuta Sherlocka. Wygląda dość przeciętnie i normalnie. Jak na fiuta niegroźnie.

— No — mówi lekko, dalej go pieszcząc. — Czyli to, co robiliśmy wczoraj wieczorem, to był pierwszy raz.

Sherlock tylko wypuszcza z płuc powietrze.

— Masz jakieś inne pierwsze razy, których chciałbyś spróbować?

Sherlock wpycha się trochę w dłoń Johna.

— Znaczy, rozumiesz — ciągnie John, w zamyśleniu oblizując wargi. — _Ja_ jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie obciągałem, więc jeśli miałbyś na to ochotę…

Z rozedrganym jękiem Sherlock przyciska Johnowi do piersi szeroko rozczapierzoną dłoń.

— Jeszcze nigdy… pierwszy raz, tak.

John mruga, zaskoczony. Nigdy? Chryste. No dobrze. Zamykając dłoń na penisie Sherlocka u jego podstawy, nie potrafi się tak całkiem zdobyć na spojrzenie mu w oczy. Sherlock z jękiem opada na plecy, podciąga do góry jedną nogę, opiera ją stopą płasko na łóżku. Wtedy John już podnosi wzrok i widzi go, jak leży z rozchylonymi ustami i luźno rozłożonymi rękami.

I John go pragnie.

Klęka między szeroko rozwartymi udami Sherlocka i nachyla się do przodu. Mógłby się upierać przy prezerwatywie, ale Sherlock był badany, kiedy był w szpitalu, a John poszedł się zbadać, kiedy się dowiedział, że Mary go okłamywała. Jest taka możliwość, że Sherlock zrobił od tego czasu coś ryzykownego, ale John w to wątpi, a prawda jest taka, że i tak już połączył swój los z losem Sherlocka, który prędzej czy później, w taki czy inny sposób na pewno sprowadzi na niego śmierć.

John sprawdza, jak to smakuje.

Przejeżdża językiem po nieznanym mu terytorium, pokrywa je śliną, przytyka do niego usta. Sherlock wzdycha, przeczesuje Johnowi palcami włosy, przebiega mu nimi po ramieniu. Potem wyrywa mu się zduszony jęk, a dłonie osuwają się na pościel i wczepiają się w nią kurczowo. John jeszcze raz go liże i podnosi głowę.

— Nie przestawaj. — Głos więźnie Sherlockowi w gardle, na twarzy ma zachwyt. Tak zachęcony, John ponownie schyla głowę i łyka go jak jakiś cholerny lizak. Stwierdza, że Sherlock ma w jego ustach przyjemnie konkretne rozmiary. Wyobraża sobie, jak to jemu ktoś tak robi i jego własny fiut pulsuje ze zrozumieniem. Wypróbowuje rzeczy, które sam lubi i zwraca uwagę na to, co sprawia, że Sherlock drży, co, że się spina, a co, że jęczy i rzuca biodrami. Wolną ręką pieści i lekko ciągnie Sherlocka za jądra, głaszcze go po udzie, pociera mu skórę między moszną a odbytem.

—  _John…_ – W głosie Sherlocka jest desperacja, biodra znów mu się szarpią i John lituje się nad nim, chwytając mu mocno fiuta u podstawy i zaczynając poruszać dłonią i ustami w równym rytmie. Pod nim Sherlock jęczy i się wije. Odgłosy, jakie wydaje – kurna, takie rozpaczliwe – trafiają Johnowi prosto do fiuta. Sam kołysze bez większych efektów biodrami i jęczy, nie zdejmując ust z Sherlockowego wzwodu.

Sherlock wzdycha gwałtownie i chwyta go za ramię. Całe ostrzeżenie, jakie mu daje, to „ _John…_ ”, a potem Johnowi tryska na język gorzki, intensywny w smaku płyn. Zaskoczony, odsuwa się z szarpnięciem. Sherlock dochodzi ze zdławionym krzykiem, z wygiętymi w łuk plecami, chlapiąc spermą na swój brzuch i dłoń Johna. Wreszcie pada na łóżko z ostatnim bezsilnym jękiem, zakrywając oczy przedramieniem.

John ociera usta i daje radę wyszczerzyć zęby w uśmiechu. Tak mu teraz stoi, że ledwo może myśleć.

— Wszystko gra? — pyta zdyszanym głosem.

— O _Boże_ , John — jęczy Sherlock.

— Aż tak dobrze, hę? — John nie może już dłużej czekać. Ściąga spodenki i zaciska rękę na obolałym z podniecenia fiucie. – Nie obraź się — dyszy. — Smakowało ohydnie, ale, Boże, wydawałeś _takie dźwięki_. Przepyszne. Obciągałbym ci na zawołanie, żeby tylko cię usłyszeć, móc zobaczyć twoją twarz. Kurwa, no przepiękny widok.

Sherlock coś miauczy i zdejmuje rękę z twarzy. Oczy ma bardo ciemne, twarz zarumienioną. Podpiera się na łokciach i patrzy na Johna, jakby miał objawienie. Jego uwaga idzie Johnowi do głowy: doskakuje do niego, z irytacją zatrzymując się po drodze, żeby pozbyć się bokserek, siada na nim okrakiem i całuje go ostro, agresywnie. Sherlock łapie go mocno za kark i z całej siły przyciska usta do jego ust.

John napiera na niego biodrami; sztywny członek ślizga mu się po mokrym brzuchu Sherlocka. Niezły bajzel, i to on go narobił. Naprawdę pierwszy raz ktoś mu to robił?

— Nigdy? — warczy Sherlockowi w usta, mocno, za mocno przyciskając do niego nos, czoło, zęby.

— Tylko z tobą — odpowiada niewyraźnie Sherlock, nie odrywając się od jego warg, i znów bierze sobie jego usta, dużą dłonią przytrzymując tył jego głowy, praktycznie wylizując mu wnętrze ust. W tym czasie John zaciska uda na jego biodrach, kołysze ciałem, ociera się o niego.

 

***

 

Pocałunek zwalnia tempo i Sherlock przebiega dłońmi po ramionach Johna, po jego plecach i miękkich, bezbronnych bokach, by oprzeć mu je na biodrach. Podoba mu się dotyk oplatających go ciasno ud Johna. Przykłada rozczapierzone ręce do jego tyłka i to uczucie też jest przyjemne: to taki twardy, męski tyłek. Pod jego dłońmi prężą się mięśnie, siła Johna trzyma go w miejscu, unieruchamia go. Kołyszą się leniwie; wzwód Johna ociera się Sherlockowi o brzuch, jego jądra zahaczają o jego własnego zwiotczałego penisa. Teraz John całuje go nieśpiesznie, a potem lekko drapie paznokciami dół jego wygiętych pleców, rozsmarowując po skórze strużkę potu, na jaką tam natrafia. Do tego intrygująco pachnie: Sherlock czuje charakterystyczne nuty własnej woni Johna, zmieszane z zapachami seksu, potu, z piżmem feromonów i… z samym Sherlockiem. John pachnie teraz Sherlockiem i jest to najcudowniejsza rzecz w całym Sherlockowym życiu.

 

***

 

Później, kiedy John został już powoli i gruntownie doprowadzony do oślepiającego orgazmu, leżą jeden przy drugim, wciąż zaplątani w siebie, od czasu do czasu całując się leniwie. John spodziewał się, że Sherlocka to wszystko znudzi, ale ten chyba chętnie zostaje w łóżku i nieśpiesznie kreśli palcami Johnowi na plecach koncentryczne kółka. John ze swej strony ma wrażenie, że mięśnie zamieniły mu się w galaretę, i z radością mógłby się przez resztę dnia nie ruszać. Nie idzie dzisiaj do pracy, więc na tyle, na ile pozwolą mu na to pęcherz i żołądek, gotowy jest tak właśnie zrobić.

— Z nikim nigdy? — ciągnie Sherlocka za język. — Nawet z Janine?

Czuje na szczęce, jak Sherlock się uśmiecha, a potem odsuwa twarz, patrzy na Johna spod rzęs, wydymając wargi, które zaraz unoszą się w rozbawieniu, kiedy przewraca oczami z udawaną irytacją.

— Nie miałem stosunku analnego ani waginalnego, z mężczyzną ani z kobietą. Byłem stroną aktywną w seksie oralnym, pasywną nie. Stymulowałem partnera i sam byłem stymulowany rękami. Przed tobą. Czy to odpowiada na twoje pytania? — Sherlock unosi brwi, a John wydaje zażenowany śmiech-sapnięcie.

— Dobra, okej.

Sherlock spod opuszczonych powiek spuszcza wzrok na usta Johna.

— John Watson, _znany też jako „Trzy Kontynenty”_. — Nachyla się bliżej; słowa staczają mu się z języka jak piłki.

John wychodzi na spotkanie jego pocałunkowi i na chwilę w nim tonie.

Nie po raz pierwszy zdumiewa go, że to z _Sherlockiem_ jest w łóżku. Serce mu wali i całuje go ze stanowczością, która niebezpiecznie ociera się o zaborczość. Jego palce trafiają na blizny, które Sherlock ma na plecach, i przebiegają wzdłuż każdej z nich. Przytula go mocniej, nienawidząc tej myśli, że Sherlock był bezradny i był sam. Wrze w nim gniew, któremu towarzyszy przypływ opiekuńczej czułości. Źle się stało, że go tam nie było, ale Sherlock mu na to nie pozwolił, nie pozwolił mu tam być i go chronić. Od początku był obrońcą Sherlocka, jego ochroną, ale na pewnym etapie – może już po tym, co wydarzyło się na basenie – Sherlock przestał mu na to pozwalać, a od swojego powrotu to Sherlock chronił Johna. Chronił go do tego stopnia, że oddał za niego całe swoje życie.

— Źle się stało, że mnie tam z tobą nie było — szepcze w gołe ramię Sherlocka.

— Byłeś — mówi Sherlock i całuje go w szyję. — W moim Pałacu Myśli. Nie oszalałem dzięki wspomnieniu o tobie. Mówiłem sobie, że muszę do ciebie wrócić, dać ci ten twój cud. Nie mogłem się poddać, wiedząc, że na mnie czekasz, wiedząc, że mogę cię jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć, jeżeli tylko… wytrzymam.

Johna boleśnie ściska w gardle. Trze kciukiem o plecy Sherlocka. Wzbierają w nim gdzieś głęboko złość, poczucie winy, ból, wypełniają mu sobą pierś, potem usta.

— Boże, Sherlock — szepcze, trzymając go mocno, bo właśnie _nie_ zaczekał – bo Sherlock nie powiedział mu, że jest po co czekać. — Jeśli mamy to razem zrobić — mówi niskim, chrapliwym szeptem — to _musisz_ mi pozwolić być w takich sytuacjach przy tobie.

Sherlock ledwo widocznie kręci głową. Rozczochrane loki ocierają się Johnowi o podbródek.

— Gdybyś tam ze mną był, John, nie dałbym rady zrobić tego, co zrobiłem. Nie mógłbym… Nie zniósłbym widoku tego, jak cię łamią…

John się odsuwa i patrzy na niego wściekle.

— A wydaje ci się, że ja zniosę świadomość, że właśnie to spotkało ciebie? Albo że na ciebie nie zaczekałem, bo nawet nie wiedziałem, że żyjesz? Musisz chociaż dać mi wybór. — Twarz mu łagodnieje. — Tak jakby mnie to coś obchodziło, czy to niebezpieczne, głupolu.

Sherlock wlepia w niego wzrok. John wzdycha i opiera się czołem o jego czoło.

— Nie odcinaj się ode mnie — prosi. — Nie okłamuj mnie.

Palce Sherlocka znajdują jego palce i zaciskają się na nich. Sherlock unosi je sobie do ust i przyciska pocałunek do ich grzbietowej strony; otwiera dłoń Johna i całuje jej wnętrze.

— Już nigdy tego nie zrobię — obiecuje i przenosi wargi na usta Johna, odpychając go od siebie i całując go powoli i z czułością. Między pocałunkami, między delikatnymi, nieśpiesznymi pieszczotami, między liźnięciami języka zielone teraz jak sztorm oczy przechwytują wzrok Johna.

John odgarnia wilgotne od potu włosy, które lecą Sherlockowi na czoło. Miejsce gniewu zajmują w nim czułość i zachwyt, może zdumienie. Wargi Sherlock ma poczerwieniałe, ale mimo długiego całowania się rano i zarostu na twarzy Johna podbródek ma tylko lekko otarty. Widać radzą sobie coraz lepiej. Odpręża się i oddaje się powolnym, pełnym czci pocałunkom Sherlocka. Uwaga, którą poświęca Johnowi, jest odurzająca, a i sam nie ma chyba dość uwagi Johna. Co Johnowi odpowiada. Nareszcie może pofolgować pragnieniom, które tak długo w sobie tłamsił: dotykać, ile chce, całować, kiedy mu przyjdzie ochota. Nie chce, żeby ta chwila się skończyła, bojąc się, że jeśli przestanie, to już do tego nie wrócą, ale niestety pewnych spraw nie może już dłużej ignorować. W końcu wzdycha, opiera Sherlockowi rękę na ramieniu i delikatnie go z siebie spycha.

— Muszę wstać — mówi cicho.

— Nie — zrzędzi mu w policzek Sherlock.

— Pęcherz.

Sherlock jęczy i odtacza się na bok z sapnięciem.

— Przepraszam — mówi John z ostatnim szybkim całusem. — Zaraz wracam.

Robi obrót ramionami, drepcąc na chwiejnych nogach do łazienki. Umysł błądzi mu po ostatnich dwunastu czy ilu tam godzinach, kiedy sika, ściera sobie z brzucha i ud zaschnięte nasienie, prędko myje zęby i jeszcze prędzej się goli. Patrzy na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wygląda na kompletnie wyruchanego. Myśli o niedoświadczeniu Sherlocka – kurwa mać, _nigdy_? Przypomina sobie ich naładowaną emocjami rozmowę z poprzedniego dnia.

Nagle coś sobie uświadamia. Kręci mu się w głowie. Robi w myślach krok do tyłu.

_Chciałem, żebyś był szczęśliwy._

Dodaje dwa do dwóch i zupełnie nie wie, czy wyszło mu cztery, czy pięć.

Wraca do sypialni.

Sherlock leży na łóżku, goły, rozczochrany, z twarzą w poduszce. Prześcieradło jest zmięte, w pokoju pachnie seksem. Sherlock wygląda tak, jakby ktoś go wziął i zerżnął; jakby ktoś go wykorzystał. John czuje się jeszcze gorzej.

Jak dotąd uprawiali seks sześć razy i za każdym razem, z wyjątkiem może tego jednego pocałunku w kuchni, to on zaczynał. Za każdym razem. To on rzucił wtedy Sherlockiem o ścianę, tego pierwszego dnia. Sherlock cały czas tylko się do niego dostosowywał; wpuścił go z powrotem do swojego życia, zaprosił go z powrotem do udziału w swoich sprawach, a wszystko po to, żeby… co?

O Boże.

Siada ostrożnie na brzegu łóżka.

— Sherlock — zaczyna, próbując sformułować sensowne pytanie. — Jak mówiłeś, że chciałeś, żebym był szczęśliwy… czy to teraz to jest to samo? To dlatego się ze mną pieprzysz, żebym był _szczęśliwy_?

 

***

 

Sherlocka mrowi skóra. Otwiera usta, ale nie znajduje żadnych słów. John nie wraca do kokonu jego ramion, tylko siada w nogach łóżka. Sherlock zastyga w zupełnym bezruchu i nie może się zmusić, żeby się ruszyć. Nie wie, o co Johnowi chodzi, ani jak odpowiedzieć, żeby John nie przestał robić tego, co robią od wczoraj. _Oczywiście_ że chce, żeby John był szczęśliwy, _oczywiście_ że ma nadzieję, że ten seks go uszczęśliwi. A to źle?

Słysząc jego milczenie, John mówi dalej:

— Znaczy – nikt ci nigdy nawet nie obciągnął. Chryste, przez cały ten czas, kiedy dawniej razem mieszkaliśmy, nie przejawiałeś żadnego zainteresowania – najwyraźniej nie jest to coś, na co byś miał ochotę. — Sherlock słyszy, jak John szoruje sobie ręką po włosach. — Czy ty myślałeś… Boże. Proszę cię, powiedz mi, że nie robisz tego tylko po to, żebym z tobą został.

Sherlocka coś bardzo boli w piersi i ma ochotę stąd natychmiast wyjść, ale nie może znieść tego… tej upartej ignorancji Johna. Obraca się i patrzy ze złością na Johna Watsona, gamonia nad gamoniami.

— Na litość Boską, John, miałeś wrażenie, że zamykam oczy i myślę o Anglii?

John marszczy brwi i patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem w oczach. Sherlock siada na łóżku.

— Czy to cię uszczęśliwia? — pyta obcesowo.

John gapi się na niego z miną tak dziwną, że Sherlock nie śmie jej interpretować.

— To nie ma znaczenia… — zaczyna, ale Sherlock mruży oczy, a John patrzy wilkiem i odwraca wzrok, po czym odpowiada porządnie: — Oczywiście że to mnie uszczęśliwia. To mi się… podoba. I chcę to dalej robić, ale nie jeśli próbujesz mnie, bo ja wiem, uleczyć, zatrzymać albo coś…

— No. Ja też jestem szczęśliwy — burczy Sherlock. — Więc w czym tkwi problem? Wracaj do łóżka. — Upokarza go to, że musi _mówić_ Johnowi coś, co John sam powinien wiedzieć, że musi mu jasno tłumaczyć, jak bardzo go potrzebuje na poziomie czysto fizycznym, opisywać te przyziemne, lubieżne żądze, które w sobie tłumił albo ignorował, za późno, o wiele za późno godząc się z faktem, że pragnie Johna na wszystkie te sposoby, których John potrzebuje, by teraz jednak móc te życzenia, pragnienia, żądze zaspokoić.

— Czego _ty_ chcesz? — pyta John, powtarzając rozpaczliwe pytanie Sherlocka z wczorajszego wieczoru. Przygląda się badawczo jego twarzy i do Sherlocka dociera, że John musi to usłyszeć, tak samo jak on musiał i dalej będzie musiał to słyszeć.

— Ciebie — mówi zmienionym głosem. — Całkowicie. _Tego_ — doprecyzowuje, machając ręką nad łóżkiem. — Ciebie u mnie w łóżku, ciebie u mnie w mieszkaniu, ciebie w moim życiu. Wszystkiego… Jak możesz, jak _możesz_ w to wątpić? Wszystkiego, John, chcę _wszystkiego_.

John cicho wypuszcza powietrze z płuc.

— Dobrze — mówi i idzie na czworakach po łóżku, aż Sherlock nie ma wyjścia, musi osunąć się pod nim na pościel i oddać się jego ustom, powolnym i ciekawskim, jednocześnie delikatnym i żarłocznym.

 

***

 

— Chciałbym usłyszeć, co robiłeś, kiedy cię nie było — mówi bardzo cicho John. Stykają się czołami. John bawi się pacami u lewej ręki Sherlocka, podczas gdy prawą Sherlock wodzi po jego biodrze. — Jeśli… jeśli chcesz mi opowiedzieć.

Sherlock czuje, jak w piersi pali go wielkie gorąco. Oczy Johna i tak są za blisko, żeby skupić na nich wzrok, więc zamyka oczy i trąca nosem jego nos.

— Codziennie do ciebie tęskniłem — mówi i ten ból, który miał w piersi, rozlewa mu się po szyi i sięga ust. — I byłem strasznie zmęczony, i już tylko chciałem znowu tu być, i żebyś robił mi herbatę i grzanki i mówił mi, żebym szedł spać.

John odpowiada żartobliwie, ale głosem podejrzanie ochrypłym:

— To jest taki twój sposób na powiedzenie mi, żebym ci zrobił śniadanie?

Sherlock śmieje się cicho, bo John tego po nim oczekuje, bo to w cichym śmiechu Sherlock się chowa, ale odpowiada szczerze, bo ma dość chowania się za fasadą słabych żartów:

— Nie. To jest mój sposób na powiedzenie ci, że żałuję, że cię ze mną nie było.

John ma ciepły oddech i miękkie usta.

Sherlock ściska mu palce.

— Pierwszy przystanek miałem w Amsterdamie — mówi.

 


	8. Wszystko, co mnie nawiedza jako dobro, należy do ciebie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Nie zrób tego” – chce powiedzieć. Ma to _znaczyć_ „Nie pozwól mi się przepędzić.”
> 
> — John — mówi zamiast tego. Nie potrafi z siebie wydusić żadnych innych słów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: trochę przemocy, seks.

 

W niektóre dni John budzi się rano wtulony w czyjeś rozluźnione, ciepłe ciało, czując przy uchu lekki oddech, i nie może tak do końca uwierzyć, że to Sherlock z nim jest. Ta świadomość zachwyca go i przeraża.

Sherlock poświęca mu tyle uwagi, że to aż śmieszne. Jak na człowieka, którego John uważał za tak zamkniętego w sobie, niezależnego od innych, nieosiągalnego, kuźwa, tak _drażliwego_ , zdumiewająco chętnie daje się dotykać, a i sam dotyka Johna ze swobodną czułością, w którą dawniej John w ogóle by nie uwierzył. A jednak John czeka, aż z worka wylezie jeszcze jakieś szydło. Kiedy sytuacja straci powiew nowości, Sherlock się znudzi.

Ale nie ma sensu martwić się na zapas. John mówi sobie, że będzie się tym cieszył, póki to trwa.

 

***

 

Niecały miesiąc po tym, jak dogadali się co do bycia ze sobą w relacji seksualnej, Sherlock wychodzi z siebie. Wszystko to jest za dobre: ta świadomość, że w każdej chwili wolno mu pocałować Johna w kark albo przejechać mu dłońmi po spodniach i ścisnąć go za tyłek (no, może nie w miejscach _publicznych_ , są pewne _granice_ , nawet Sherlock to wie); że John będzie u niego w łóżku, jeżeli nie dzisiaj, to jutro wieczorem; że może na Johna patrzeć i nie musi przy tym ukrywać przemożnego podziwu, jaki dla niego czuje. Że John może go w każdej chwili dotknąć, wziąć za rękę w taksówce, złożyć mu pocałunek we włosach, przechodząc obok jego fotela, albo usunąć się przed nim na kolana; że John w niego wchodzi, ściska go z całych sił i całuje go z powagą; że John nie chodzi na randki ani nie flirtuje z kobietami, ani nie wraca do żadnego domu, który nie jest w 221 b przy Baker Street.

Sherlock to wszystko ma i jest przerażony, że mógłby to jakoś zepsuć.

Stara się robić te nieliczne rzeczy, o które John go prosi, myśleć o nim, wykazywać takt, nie żądać za dużo. Cenzuruje swoje wypowiedzi, Próbuje zagłuszyć w sobie co bardziej nieatrakcyjne aspekty swojej osobowości, pamiętać, żeby zawsze być uprzejmym. I nie udaje mu się to. Oczywiście że mu się to nie udaje. Raz za razem robi błędy i za każdym razem widzi, jak John marszczy czoło albo zaciska usta, albo słyszy z kuchni „Na miłość Boską…” i _wie_ , że znowu mu się nie udało i że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim posunie się za daleko, a John uzna, że ma tego dość.

A wtedy on Johna straci.

 

***

 

John nie może nie zauważyć, jaki Sherlock jest ostatnio spięty. Jakby cały czas wisiała nad nim czarna chmura. Nie chodzi o brak spraw: od jakiegoś czasu w miarę ciekawa praca płynie równomiernym strumieniem i Sherlock ma się czym zająć. John myśli, że wie, na czym polega problem, więc za każdym razem, kiedy Sherlock na niego warknie albo ruszy w nerwowy kurs po mieszkaniu, John schodzi mu z drogi w nadziei, że jeśli da mu dość przestrzeni, to Sherlock nie będzie się w ich związku dusił, nie będzie się czuł jak w pułapce. Nie naciska też na seks, tu także pozwala Sherlockowi dyktować tempo, nie upiera się przy spędzaniu nocy w jego łóżku, jeśli nie zostanie zaproszony.

Przypuszczalnie tylko odwleka to, co nieuniknione, ale musi spróbować.

 

***

 

Sherlock widzi nadciągający koniec jak zderzenie na przejeździe kolejowym. Czasem się zapomina, napada na Johna albo na niego warczy, a wtedy John się wycofuje. Wyprowadza go z równowagi takie ciągłe pilnowanie swojego zachowania, od czego robi się tylko jeszcze bardziej drażliwy, a kiedy nieuchronnie wybucha złością, John zamyka się w sobie, nie dotyka go, nie przychodzi do niego do łóżka.

Sherlock zawsze próbuje jakoś zadośćuczynić za swoje winy, kiedy już minie trochę czasu i zwycięży zimny rozsądek. Ten czas jest potrzebny, żeby Sherlock odnalazł w sobie jakąś dumę, dał Johnowi ochłonąć, i żeby John mógł posłać mu taki nieśmiały, wybaczający uśmiech. Wtedy Sherlock daje mu przeprosinowego całusa, obejmuje go rękami w pasie, daje mu nos we włosy i wdycha jego zapach.

„Nie zrób tego” – chce powiedzieć. Ma to _znaczyć_ „Nie pozwól mi się przepędzić.”

— John — mówi zamiast tego. Nie potrafi z siebie wydusić żadnych innych słów.

 

***

 

Sherlock usiłuje się skupić na miejscu zbrodni – jest to wilgotny, usłany liśćmi grunt pod drzewami w Hyde Parku – ale do jego świadomości wdziera się głos Sally.

— Czyli wrócił?

Sally jest kilka metrów dalej i rozmawia z Phillipem Andersonem, którego niedawno przywrócono do pracy w dochodzeniówce. Sherlock zakłada, że rozmawiają _o nim_ , ale wtedy…

— Watson? O, tak. Zdaje się, że są razem. Śmieszna rzecz, zawsze myślałem, że Sherlock leci na tę milutką patolog ze świętego Bartłomieja.

Sherlock nieruchomieje.

— Holmes, hetero? — drwi Sally. — Akurat. Wiedziałam, że Watson coś za bardzo protestuje.

— Chyba racja — zgadza się Anderson. — Nawet zostawił żonę i córkę.

Sherlock zerka na na Johna, mając nadzieję, że tego nie usłyszał. No niestety. John stoi spięty na baczność, dłonie ma zaciśnięte w pięści, twarz odwróconą, minę gradową.

— Typowe. Myślałam, że to przyzwoity człowiek, ale też nie potrafi utrzymać ptaka w majtkach, jak wy wszyscy.

Sherlocka coś ściska w brzuchu. Pali go ta niesprawiedliwość i pogarda, to bezwiedne okrucieństwo. Ma ochotę zakrzyczeć Donovan i Andersona, wykrzyczeć prawdę: że to Mary zdradziła, a John został sam ze swoim gniewem, i że to najlepszy człowiek, jakiego Sherlock w życiu poznał. Johnowi wcale by się to nie spodobało; miałby ogromne pretensje.

Sherlock robi, co może, zamiast tego.

— Anderson — rzuca władczo, wstając. — Tu, tu i tu: ślady stóp. _Tam_ , strzępek tkaniny na korze. Jeżeli ludzie z twojego zespołu nie radzą sobie nawet z podstawami kryminalistyki, to ja nie mam zamiaru tracić czasu na robienie tego za nich. Donovan, czy ty chociaż _patrzyłaś_ na ich raport? Odróbcie zadanie, zanim mnie wezwiecie, i przestańcie mnie irytować fuszerką na etapie przygotowań.

Przyjemność sprawiają mu zaskoczone oburzenie Donovan i zdruzgotany smutek Andersona.

— Widzieliśmy te ślady! — stwierdza Anderson. — Gdyby zechciało ci się przeczytać raport, który dałem twojemu _chłopakowi_ , to byś wiedział, że zostało ustalone, że były tu, zanim doszło do morderstwa.

Fakt, że wymawiając to słowo, Anderson szydzi, tak jakby bycia chłopakiem Johna Watsona należało się wstydzić, a co gorsza mówi to przy Johnie, który nie cierpi, kiedy ludzie zakładają, że są parą, sprawia, że Sherlock wybucha. Zanim do niego dotrze, co robi, już stoi przed nimi.

— To _źle_ zostało ustalone! — Góruje nad nimi, wykorzystuje swój wzrost, żeby ich zastraszyć i poniżyć. To prawda, zwykle czerpie radość z ich nieudolności, wykorzystuje ją dla większego efektu, przedstawiając własne wnioski, ale nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj wykorzystuje ją, żeby ich ukarać. — Może gdybyś tak nie _plotkował_ – o sprawach, o których nie masz _żadnego_ pojęcia – zauważyłbyś, że twój zespół nie radzi sobie z podstawowymi zadaniami. Więcej po mnie nie dzwońcie.

Widzi wstrząśnięte, skruszone miny Donovan i Andersona; widzi utkwiony w nim wzrok Johna; i, choć jest za późno, uświadamia sobie swój błąd. Jad staje mu w gardle. John nie lubi, kiedy Sherlock jest chamski, kiedy zapomina o subtelnościach kontaktów międzyludzkich, opieprza ludzi za ignorancję, wychodzi z miejsca zbrodni przed rozwiązaniem sprawy, kiedy się popisuje. A teraz jeszcze w dodatku wspomniał plotki o prywatnym życiu Johna.

Obraca się na pięcie i zamaszystym krokiem wychodzi z zagajnika. Jest za późno. Już się stało. Nie może tego cofnąć.

Wyciąga telefon i pisze wściekłego SMS-a. Akurat w chwili, kiedy wpycha komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni, dogania go John.

— Oszczędź mi wykładu — rzuca obcesowo, zanim John zdąży się odezwać.

— Słucham?

— „Nie bądź taki niegrzeczny dla ludzi, Sherlock” — mówi, parodiując głos Johna, przedrzeźniając go. — „A co z ofiarą, Sherlock? Nie możesz tak po prostu sobie pójść i nie pomóc, Sherlock. Zachowałeś się trochę nie tak, Sherlock. — Wie, że pogarsza sytuację. To też jest bardzo nie tak, ale jakoś nie potrafi przestać.

— Nie to… Nie to miałem zamiar powiedzieć.

Zimny dreszcz przebiega mu po ramionach i kręgosłupie. Rusza przed siebie wysypaną żwirem ścieżką.

— Sherlock…

— Przestań — burczy. Serce mu wali, dreszcz przeniósł się do jego rąk i nóg, krew dudni mu w żyłach głośno, za głośno.

John przestaje.

 

***

 

Gotując się, John idzie za Sherlockiem. Jego oburzenie i złość na plotkarstwo Donovan i Andersona podsyca tylko to, co przeszkadza Sherlockowi, co by to nie było, podobnie jak niesprawiedliwość _jego_ oskarżenia, że miałby na Sherlocka napaść za to, że ten stanął w jego obronie. Czy Sherlock tak myśli? Czy tak brzmi to, co mówi John? Czy Sherlock naprawdę tak o nim myśli?

Sherlock nie odzywa się przez całą drogę taksówką do domu. Siedzi spięty i milczący z twarzą obróconą do okna, do Johna zwrócony ramieniem.

Czemu do cholery Sherlock miałby być zły na _niego_? Jedyny powód, jaki przychodzi mu do głowy, sprawia, że żółć staje mu w gardle: ich związek – to, że Sherlock został nazwany jego chłopakiem, że to weszło w drogę jego pracy, że jego życie osobiste stało się dla policjantów obiektem drwin.

Sherlock, cham jeden, zapłacenie za taksówkę oczywiście zostawia jemu, a sam maszeruje w stronę schodów, nawet się nie obejrzawszy. Pewnie ma zamiar zaszyć się obrażony u siebie w pokoju. To wkurza Johna jeszcze bardziej, na tyle, że na ślepo podtyka kierowcy dwudziestkę i biegnie za Sherlockiem, doganiając go, akurat kiedy ten otwiera sobie drzwi do 221 b.

— Sherlock, stój — woła ostro, chwytając go za łokieć. — Co się takiego stało, u diabła?

Sherlock wyrywa rękę, odwija szalik, ruchem zdejmuje płaszcz.

— Nic się nie _stało_.

— To czemu zachowujesz się jak ostatni dupek?

Sherlock nagle robi obrót w miejscu, staje z nim twarzą w twarz i John robi krok do tyłu, bo widzi w jego twarzy nie sarkazm i poczucie wyższości, tylko coś zranionego, jakieś cierpienie.

— Taki już jestem, John. Jestem chamski, arogancki i nieznośny. Zachowuję się niestosownie. Robię ludziom przykrość. I się popisuję, psiakrew! I nie potrafię się zmienić. Raz za razem będę cię wkurzał, sprawiał ci zawód i przynosił wstyd, aż jednego dnia będziesz miał tego dość i odejdziesz. — Garbi się, pokonany.

Przestrzeń między nimi wypełnia cisza. Całe popołudnie przemieszcza się trochę Johnowi w pamięci, dopasowuje do innych wzorców. Nagle cały pierdolony ostatni miesiąc ma o wiele więcej sensu.

— Nie — mówi. — Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Sherlock rozchyla usta.

John mruga. Teraz jest zły o to, jaki idiotyczny obraz siebie ma Sherlock. Zapewne powinien był poruszyć ten temat, kiedy usłyszał, jak Sherlock sam o sobie mówi w przemówieniu na jego weselu.

— Nie. Naprawdę nie mam takiego zamiaru. Ja to wszystko wiem, znam cię. Nie myśl, że nie. Znam cię i cię kocham. Boże. Zachowujesz się tak niestosownie, że aż cudownie. Bardzo mi się podoba, że nie dajesz sobą pomiatać. Bardzo mi się podoba, że nie przejmujesz się uprzejmościami. Jesteś genialny. — Przełyka ślinę. Teraz, kiedy już zaczął, nie bardzo umie przestać. — Jesteś moi najlepszym przyjacielem, moim partnerem, kurna, praktycznie kochankiem. Nie odejdę dlatego, że opierdoliłeś Andersona i Donovan. A nawiasem mówiąc, dziękuję; to chciałem ci powiedzieć. Wiem, że zrobiłeś to ze względu na mnie. Więc, no, dziękuję.

Sherlock mruga, zdumiony, oniemiały.

John robi wydech.

— Chodź tu do mnie. — Bierze Sherlocka w ramiona. Sherlock jest w jego objęciach sztywny, z samych kości, spięty, nerwowy i gotów się w każdej chwili spłoszyć i John trzyma go mocno, prawie po to, żeby nie dać mu uciec. W końcu Sherlock wypuszcza z płuc roztrzęsiony oddech, rozluźnia się i wtula się w Johna, który łapie go mocniej i przyciska twarz do jego szerokiego, kościstego barku.

— Nigdzie się nie wybieram — powtarza. — Teraz już się mnie nie pozbędziesz. — Głos ma mniej pewny, niż by chciał; przytłacza go to poczucie, że tak trzyma w dłoniach czyjeś szczęście.

Sherlock wsuwa mu dłoń we włosy, drugą zaciska na jego kurtce. Oddech mu się rwie i cały się trzęsie. Po dłuższej chwili podnosi twarz; zderza się z Johnem nosami, szukając jego ust, a jeśli pocałunek jest trochę mokry, a oddech Sherlocka trochę niepewny, to John o tym nie wspomina.

Sherlock opuszcza głowę z powrotem na ramię Johna i daje się znowu objąć.

— Już dobrze — mówi szorstko John, głaszcząc ręką wystające kręgi Sherlocka. — Już dobrze.

A potem zabiera Sherlocka do łóżka, rozbiera go i zajmuje się nim gruntownie ustami, rękami i przy użyciu masy lubrykantu, aż Sherlock zaczyna się sypać, półprzytomny, i na wdechu próbuje powiedzieć:

— John, jesteś boski, o Boże, John…

Później, kiedy leżą spoceni i zaspokojeni, całując się czule i nieelegancko, Sherlock głaszcze palcem wskazującym ucho Johna.

— Trener piłki nożnej — mówi głosem cichym, ale i bardzo niskim. —Z jednej z tych grup dla najmłodszych dzieci, które spotykają się w parku.

— Kto?

— To on zabił. Wysłałem wcześniej Lestrade’owi SMS-a.

John śmieje się i wtula się w niego ciaśniej.

— Boże, ty… — wzdycha, czując, jak przepełnia go miłe ciepło.

Sherlock wydaje odgłos satysfakcji i liże go jednym ruchem języka od obojczyka do płatka ucha.

— Mój John.

John drży i obraca twarz tak, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

— No, to dawaj — mówi.

— Hm?

— Nie możesz tak po prostu powiedzieć mi, co wydedukowałeś a nie powiedzieć mi, jak. Skąd wiesz, kto to był?

Czuje, jak Sherlock uśmiecha mu się w szyję.

— Nie mogę?

Znów się cicho śmieje, bo Sherlock znów zachowuje się jak głupek – _jego_ głupek.

— Nie możesz, chyba że nie chcesz, żebym ci powiedział, jaki jesteś genialny, niesamowity i kuszący.

Sherlock wypycha do przodu miednicę, a ma ją przyciśniętą do Johnowego uda.

— Podnieca cię, jak pokazuję swoją inteligencję — mówi ze zdziwieniem, przyglądając się temu pomysłowi ze wszystkich stron.

— Rzeczywiście — przyznaje John, próbując zachować powagę. Dziwnie tak rozmawiać o tym z Sherlockiem; trochę dziwne jest też to, że zupełnie go ta rozmowa nie krępuje. — A ciebie podnieca, jak cię podziwiam, prawda?

Sherlock skubie zębami jego ucho.

— Nie jest mi to… całkiem obojętne.

John wybucha śmiechem, ale ni stąd, ni zowąd odkrywa, że znalazł się na plecach, a na sobie ma Sherlocka, który patrzy na niego z góry oczami zmiennymi jak morze.

— Jesteś najbardziej atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, jakiego spotkałem — stwierdza Sherlock i śmiech zamiera Johnowi w gardle. — Jesteś odważny, kompetentny i nad wyraz sprawny w działaniu. — Raz schyla głowę i przyciska do warg Johna pocałunek. — Jesteś charyzmatyczny i o wiele bardziej wspaniały, niż to się powinno dać zrobić, kiedy człowiek chodzi w rozpinanych swetrach. Podniecasz mnie, po prostu wchodząc do tego samego pokoju.

John gapi się na niego, totalnie rozbrojony.

— Och — mówi bezgłośnie, a wtedy Sherlock go całuje.

 

***

 

Na Baker Street jest wieczór, jeden z wielu, z których niektóre są spokojniejsze niż inne. Sherlock gra Johnowi. Nie gubi się tym razem w muzyce ani nie wylewa z siebie rzeki emocji, tylko daje mu prosty, elegancki prezent. John mu się przygląda. Jego mina musi zdradzać ciepło i czułość, które w sobie czuje, ale ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadza.

Sherlock stoi o kilka stóp od Johna, kiedy w końcu opuszcza smyczek. Odkłada go i wyciąga rękę.

— Chodź do łóżka — mówi.

 

***

 

Od narastającej rozkoszy Johna pali skóra. Uda mu drżą od tego, jak Sherlock bada jego ciało; w tej chwili skupia się na wewnętrznej stronie jednego uda. Nurkuje językiem pod jądra Johna, drażni się z nim, liżąc skrawek skóry między nimi a odbytem, i John unosi biodra. Czuje nagły przypływ śmiałości.

— Chcesz spróbować mnie, no wiesz, przelecieć? — dyszy. Nie żeby jakoś szczególnie chciał mieć w tyłku fiuta Sherlocka, ale w odwrotnym układzie seks analny sprawia mu przyjemność, a Sherlock jeszcze nigdy nie był w drugim człowieku, ani w mężczyźnie, ani w kobiecie. John uwielbia doznania, jakie towarzyszą pieprzeniu Sherlocka, uwielbia to, jaki niewiarygodnie intymny i osobisty to akt. Chce, żeby Sherlock też to poczuł, że by otworzył szeroko oczy z rozkoszy, chce zobaczyć, jak otwiera usta, wstrzymując oddech, jak traci rozum. Poza tym nie czuje się fair, prosząc o coś, czego sam nie jest gotowy zaofiarować. Myśli, że jeśli już miałby to w ogóle dla kogoś zrobić, to dla Sherlocka. — Jeśli byś chciał?

Sherlock podnosi głowę i napotyka jego wzrok.

— Chcę – mówi niskim, podnieconym głosem, a John ma w żołądku motyle ekscytacji.

 

***

 

Sherlock jest zdecydowany nacieszyć się tym do granic. Może Johnowi się nie spodoba, może nie zaproponuje tego drugi raz, ale jeżeli tak, to nie dlatego, że Sherlock się nie _postarał_. Poświęcił sporo czasu na zgłębienie tematu, mając nadzieję, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie, i jest uzbrojony w dane zebrane tak ze stron medycznych, jak i takich z pornografią. Zrobi _wszystko_. Skrępowany, z mocno bijącym sercem skupia się na miękkim, delikatnym szwie, jaki John ma w kroczu, i go tam liże.

 

***

 

Sherlock rozmontowuje go na części językiem i tymi absurdalnie długimi i eleganckimi dłońmi, aż John wpada w drżenie, aż nie może już dłużej czekać.

— Chodź do mnie — mówi i Sherlock do niego idzie.

Podnosi wzrok i patrzy w te zmieniające bez przerwy kolor oczy, w tej chwili pociemniałe z pożądania, i na moment przytłacza go dojmujące uświadomienie sobie, jaki Sherlock jest piękny. Czuje się, jakby brakowało mu powietrza; naprawdę brakuje mu powietrza. Sherlock leży mu między udami, jego długie, kanciaste ciało przygważdża go od krocza przez brzuch po pierś. Sherlock go całuje i sięga ręką między nich. John podciąga kolana i czuje, jak Sherlock przyciska mu się do odbytu, twardy, tępo zakończony i na pozór dużo większy niż w rzeczywistości.

— W porządku?

John kiwa głową, wypuszcza powietrze i się oddaje. Trzyma się mocno, kiedy Sherlock naciska, a on przed tym naciskiem ustępuje. Wrażenie jest nieprzyjemne, ale nie nie do zniesienia, nie jest to ból, poza tym uczuciu rozpierania i pieczenia towarzyszy narastająca przyjemność. Nie spuszcza wzroku z oczu Sherlocka i widzi, jak jego spięta, wyrażająca powściągliwość mina się zmienia, jak na twarzy malują mu się szok i rozkosz, jak z trzepotem rzęs zamykają mu się oczy, kiedy jednym ostatnim ruchem wpycha się w niego do końca, rozciąga go i wypełnia. Jest piękny, Boże, taki piękny. Sherlockowi wyrywa się z gardła niski, zniekształcony jęk i John dyszy, oszołomiony doznaniami i przygniatającymi mu pierś emocjami, a potem Sherlock otwiera szeroko oczy, w których jest teraz taka głębia, jakby właśnie doznał jakiegoś objawienia, i John ma wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie.

Sherlock otacza go sobą ze wszystkich stron, trzyma go tak mocno, tak blisko. John dygoce.

 

***

 

— John — powtarza w kółko Sherlock, mówiąc mu to w szyję, wargi, powieki, włosy. — Mój John.

John zaciska się na nim i coś krzyczy, a pchnięcia Sherlocka stają się gwałtowne i odruchowe. Nie potrafi powstrzymać ogarniającego go orgazmu, który jest za silny, za szybki, przyszedł za wcześnie – ale oto John wykrzykuje jego imię i ma wytrysk między ich ciałami i Sherlock nie może już wytrzymać ani chwili dłużej.

 

***

 

Kiedy Sherlock z niego wychodzi, John czuje się zwiotczały, pusty i może trochę obolały, ale śmieje się i pozwala Sherlockowi obrócić się na brzuch. Kiedy Sherlock go _liże_ , wyrywa mu się jakiś zdecydowanie pozbawiony godności odgłos.

— O Boże — woła zdławionym głosem, a potem skamle głośno, kiedy Sherlock prędko skubie go zębami w pośladek. — _O Boże_ — śmieje się. — Ty draniu — i Sherlock uśmiecha mu się w skórę, zanim zacznie składać mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa pocałunki.

— Możesz to zrobić drugi raz, jeśli chcesz — mówi mu John później, przy herbacie i Sherlock przez całe popołudnie pyszni się jak paw.

 

***

 

Sklepy są pełne lamety, kolęd i obrazów szczęśliwych rodzin, spędzających razem Boże Narodzenie.

To będą pierwsze Święta od odejścia Mary, pierwsze, od kiedy Sherlock zabił Magnussena; pierwsze Święta Lucy.

Trzy tygodnie przed Bożym Narodzeniem John kupuje wypchaną zebrę. Pakuje ją w krzykliwy papier gwiazdkowy i daje Mycroftowi, żeby ją przekazał dalej. Nie wie, czy Mary ją dostanie, a jeśli tak, to czy da ją Lucy.

Przynajmniej Sherlock robi takie wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie zauważył całej tej nadciągającej obwieszonej świecidełkami okazji. John wie, że to ich pierwsze Święta jako pary, ale nie może się zdobyć na uczczenie tego w żaden uroczysty sposób. Robi, co może, żeby zatrzymać swój podły nastrój dla siebie, i ma nadzieję, że Sherlock nie zasugeruje, żeby znowu spędzili ten dzień z rodziną Holmesów.

 

***

 

Na tydzień przed Świętami Sherlock przyjmuje sprawę w Kalgoorlie w Australii Zachodniej.

Zabiera ze sobą Johna.

W Wigilię John stwierdza, że znalazł się w małym, za drogim jak na swój standard pokoiku nad skąpo wyposażonym barem alkoholowym. Z dołu dochodzą ochrypłe krzyki górników, którzy zeszli już ze zmiany, a nie lecą na Święta do domu. Za oknem owady brzęczą wokół latarni ulicznej, a przedpotopowa klimatyzacja zmaga się z czterdziestostopniowym upałem. John leży goły na przesiąkniętej potem pościeli, liże słoną skórę i spija z zagłębienia w dole pleców Sherlocka podwójnie destylowany rum.

Większą część pierwszego dnia Świąt przesypiają.

 

***

 

Kiedy przychodzi luty i mija prawie rok od czasu, kiedy przyszła na świat Lucy Watson, John znajduje do wysłania układankę z zebrą.

Sherlock musi wyjechać zawodowo do Cannes i nalega, żeby John pojechał razem z nim. Spędzają dwa dni na idiotycznie drogim jachcie, udając multimilionerów hazardzistów. Zanim wrócą do domu, John ma podbite oko od bronienia Sherlocka przed oskarżeniami o liczenie kart, ale ma też opaleniznę, więc uznaje, że wyszedł na zero.

Niedługo później przychodzi kolejny raport od Mycrofta. John idzie do parku przeczytać go i obejrzeć sobie zdjęcia rocznej Lucy, ale uświadamia sobie, że czuje tylko smutek, złość już nie. Kiedy wraca, Sherlock jest wyciszony, przesadnie troskliwy i ostrożny – jak zawsze w tych razach, zdaje sobie sprawę John. Postanawia, że dosyć tego.

— Ej — mówi. — Zakładaj płaszcz, wychodzimy.

Sherlock marszczy brwi.

— Dokąd?

— Na randkę. Nieważne, dokąd. Randka: dwie osoby, które się lubią, wychodzą z domu i robią coś miłego, pamiętasz?

Na twarzy Sherlocka pomału maluje się uśmiech.

— Zabierz mnie na tańce — podsuwa.

John przeciąga rękami po twarzy i się śmieje.

— Pewnie, kurna, bo niby czemu nie?

 

***

 

John siedzi naprzeciwko Sherlocka w 221 b. Obaj są już przy drugiej szklaneczce whisky i Sherlock ma głowę odchyloną na oparcie. John ma wylewny nastrój i raczy Sherlocka opowieściami z czasu, który spędził w wojsku.

Sherlock zamyka oczy i opowiada Johnowi o swojej pierwszej sprawie i o tym, jak postanowił zostać detektywem doradczym. John czyta między wierszami i słyszy tę drugą historię, którą opowiada mu Sherlock: jak został odrzucony za swój detektywistyczny geniusz, jedyną rzecz w sobie, którą sam uważał za wartościową, jak ktoś złamał mu serce.

Żeby się jakoś odwdzięczyć, opowiada Sherlockowi o pierwszym mężczyźnie, którego pokochał. O tym, że między nim a Jamesem Sholto nic się nie wydarzyło, ale później w ciągu pierwszej doby od poznania Sherlocka poczuł tę samą iskrę, ten sam podziw.

Sherlock mówi Johnowi, że od razu coś do niego poczuł, i że zawsze kręcili go wojskowi.

John zauważa, że Sherlock zestrzelił go wtedy tekstem o byciu poślubionym pracy.

Sherlock przyznaje się do bycia idiotą, ale wspomina, że uczciwie trzeba też przyznać, że John wiele razu uparcie twierdził, że nie są parą.

John zgadza się do następnego seksu założyć swój stary mundur.

 

***

 

Pewnej nocy sprawa, nad którą pracują, idzie źle i Sherlock zostaje rozpoznany w czasie infiltracji. John słyszy wszystko przez nasłuch. Przeciwnik ma przewagę liczebną i Sherlock nie może uciec. Próbuje się skoncentrować i utrzymać tę koncentrację, kiedy zostaje związany, kiedy go zastraszają, kiedy zaczyna się przemoc, ale stwierdza, że się wyłącza, jakby odcinał dopływ prądu do kolejnych części siebie, zatrzaskując za sobą jedne drzwi po drugich, wycofując się w głąb Pałacu Myśli. Tak mu zimno.

Kiedy dociera do niego John, Sherlock jest przywiązany do krzesła i ma już za sobą wstępne pobicie. Pluje krwią, bolą go żebra, ma rozciętą brew i wargę. Przez kilka chwil wydaje mu się, że ma przed sobą Johna z wyobraźni, ale nie: ten John jest prawdziwy w swojej wspaniałości, swojej mściwej furii. Zdążył już pozbawić przytomności dwóch z tych bandytów, którzy pojmali Sherlocka; trzeciemu strzela w kolano.

Rozwiązuje Sherlocka i bada go naprędce ze spokojną kompetencją: wściekłość przelana w działanie.

— Przyszedłeś po mnie — mówi bezgłośnym szeptem Sherlock.

Kiedy John na niego patrzy, z jego ustami dzieje się coś dziwnego.

— Przyszedłem — mówi i przygładza Sherlockowi włosy. — Jasne że przyszedłem. Zawsze przyjdę.

— Tak. — Sherlock opiera czoło o bark Johna. Cały się trzęsie. — Tak, zawsze przyjdziesz.

W domu, zbadany, opatrzony, wykąpany i nakarmiony, zostaje położony do łóżka i otulony kołdrą. John kładzie się obok niego, wkłada mu rękę w dłonie, przyciska usta do czoła.

— Pewnie powinienem dopilnować, żebyś z kimś porozmawiał — mówi. — To czasem pomaga, wiesz.

— Ja już mam bloga. — Sherlock próbuje się uśmiechnąć i ściska jego dłoń. John znów całuje go w czoło.

Sherlock nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Bierze swoje spanikowanie i tę straszną utratę panowania nad sobą i dokłada je do pewnego ohydnego pomieszczenia w swoim Pałacu Myśli, takiego, które jest już pełne bólu, strachu, rozpaczy i smrodu serbskiego lochu. Zamyka drzwi na klucz, zmniejsza pomieszczenie do rozmiarów pudełka i zabiera je do pokoju Johna, do metalowej skrzyni, w której trzyma wspomnienia z basenu, konfrontacji z Golemem, spotkania z Jeffersonem Hope’em w Studium Rolanda-Kerra, i to, w którym ma nad sobą twarz Johna, a jego organizm poddaje się i wyłącza w karetce wywożącej go z Leinster Gardens.

John z Pałacu zamyka skrzynię na klucz, który nosi na łańcuszku na szyi razem z nieśmiertelnikami.

— Teraz jesteś bezpieczny — mówi Sherlockowi.

Sherlock słyszy oddech prawdziwego Johna, czuje jego miarowy, pewny puls. Z jego ciała uchodzi napięcie. Teraz już wie, jak daleko sięgała, jaka straszna była skala błędu, jaki popełnił, układając plan przeciwko Moriarty’emu: próbował nie dopuścić do tego planu Johna, rozdzielić ich. Myślał, że da radę chronić ich obu. Teraz już wie, że był głupi. Potrzebuje Johna u swego boku i musi mu pozwolić być sobą, Johnem, kapitanem i lekarzem, jego najlepszym i najmądrzejszym przyjacielem.

John śpi; Sherlock uważnie przygląda się jego rzęsom i bruzdom i zmarszczkom na jego rozluźnionej, spokojnej twarzy.

— Ty jesteś moją podporą — szepcze. John wydaje jakiś cichy odgłos, a wargi unoszą mu się lekko w uśmiechu.

 

***

 

Na drugą Gwiazdkę po wyjeździe Mary John pierwszego grudnia z determinacją dekoruje mieszkanie. W Wigilię urządza przyjęcie, ale odrzuca wszystkie zaproszenia na pierwszy dzień Świąt. Znajduje zestaw zoo marki Little People, taki z zebrą, i wysyła go Mycroftem.

Sherlock nie znajduje sobie żadnych spraw poza Londynem i spędza Boże Narodzenie z Johnem w mieszkaniu przy Baker Street. Są tylko we dwóch; John próbuje zrobić pieczeń.

Wieczorem w łóżku Sherlock obejmuje go bardzo mocno i w dwunastu językach mówi mu, że go kocha. Żaden z nich to nie jest angielski.

Tak się składa, że John wie, jak się mówi „kocham cię” po włosku, pasztuńsku, francusku i niemiecku. Wtula twarz w szyję Sherlocka i odszeptuje mu to samo po angielsku.

 

***

 

Nadchodzi luty. John kupuje książeczkę o zebrze Zebku i przekazuje ją Mycroftowi.

Sherlock zabiera Johna na obserwację, która kończy się szaloną pieszą gonitwą przez Londyn. Kiedy się poddają i postanawiają iść do domu, do Johna dociera, że nie było żadnej obserwacji, to tylko Sherlock próbuje odwrócić jego uwagę od przykrych myśli, ale nie daje po sobie poznać, że się zorientował. Za to wciąga go do zaułka i ryzykuje kolejne upomnienie policyjne, tym razem za publiczną nieobyczajność.

 

***

 

John klęczy. Jakiś facet w szytym na miarę garniturze przystawia mu do głowy pistolet i grozi, że go zastrzeli.

Chce się czegoś dowiedzieć o Mary. John już mu powiedział, że nic nie wie. Sherlock też powiedział mu już, że nic nie wie. Ktoś inny mierzy z broni palnej także do Sherlocka, ale to Sherlocka nie obchodzi. Nie może go to obchodzić. To nie jest ważne. Ważna jest schylona o dwa metry od niego piaszczyście blond głowa, drobne, zwarte ciało zgięte w pozycji jak do rozstrzelania.

Powinna tu gdzieś być jakaś informacja, którą mógłby wykorzystać, to powinno być _łatwe_ , ale tętno pędzi mu jak oszalałe, oddech więźnie mu w gardle, jego procesy myślowe są w chaosie i nie potrafi sklasyfikować i wykorzystać dostępnych danych; z ciał migdałowatych mózgu rozbiegają się chemiczne impulsy popłochu, śródmózgowie uruchamia reakcję „walcz albo uciekaj”. Wszystko się zwija, zawęża i Sherlock nie daje rady _myśleć_.

Facet, który celuje w Johna, zwraca się do niego z jakimiś groźbami, ale słowa, które wypowiada, nie mają sensu, nie przebijają się przez zalewający umysł Sherlocka biały szum…

John na niego patrzy. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy nie odrywają się od jego oczu i wszystko we wszechświecie Sherlocka zawęża się o tego jednego punktu. John się nie boi. On tylko czeka, ufa, jest gotowy. Tak jakby mówił „Co by się nie stało, jesteśmy w tym razem; zrobimy to razem”.

Chaos się uspokaja, świat wraca do swoich zwykłych rozmiarów; myśli Sherlocka zaczynają prostować skrzydła. Dane, spostrzeżenia, _plany_ stają przed nim na baczność w równym szyku.

Wzrokiem, wciąż utkwionym w oczach Johna, zadaje pytanie, a John – John, który w niego wierzy i czeka, aż Sherlock zrobi coś niesamowitego – minimalnie kiwa głową.

Sherlock robi coś niesamowitego.

 

***

 

Wobec nieudanego zamachu ze strony rodziny Henleyów Mycroft mówi Johnowi, że zostały przygotowane fałszywe zaświadczenia zgonu Mary i Lucy i odpowiednie sprawozdania koronera i policji, a w mediach ukazało się też kilka notatek na ten temat. Sugeruje, żeby John albo zamknął bloga, albo wspomniał na nim o swojej stracie.

John zamyka bloga.

Sherlock nic nie mówi, ale siada na podłodze koło jego fotela i opiera mu głowę o kolano, głaszcząc mu przy tym kostkę.

Sherlock nie wyskakuje tym razem z żadną sprawą, która odwróciłaby uwagę Johna, ale Johnowi to nie przeszkadza. Spędzają wieczór w domu, zamawiają jedzenie z dowozem, piją whisky single malt, którą Sherlock dostał od kogoś w podziękowaniu, i robią sobie maraton filmów o Bondzie.

On mi przypomina ciebie — mówi Sherlock o Danielu Craigu.

Zadowolony, John unosi brwi.

— No cóż, tak gwoli informacji, ty zawsze przypominałeś mi Bonda Pierce’a Brosnana.

Sherlockowi usta drgają w czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu, usta mu ciemnieją.

— To dlatego ci się podobam?

John robi pogardliwą minę.

— Nie kręci mnie James Bond.

Sherlock wydaje jakiś niezobowiązujący odgłos, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że ludzie są różni, i to dobrze, po czym z zupełnym brakiem subtelności kładzie sobie dłoń Johna w kroczu.

—  _O?_ — John znów unosi brwi. Sherlockowi stoi; John powoli, mocno pociera mu penisa przez materiał.

— Mmm. — Sherlock rozkłada szeroko nogi i rozsiada się jeszcze wygodniej.

— Mam być zazdrosny?

— Nie, to wszystko na myśl o tobie.

Johnowi robi się trochę ciasno w spodniach; upija łyczek whisky.

— Lepiej przekręć zasuwkę; nie chcę, żeby pani Hudson wpadła bez uprzedzenia i zastała nas, jak się nawzajem masturbujemy do _Skyfall_.

— Rzeczywiście… — zgadza się Sherlock, podrywając się na nogi. — Do tego nie możemy dopuścić.

 

***

 

Tydzień później, kiedy John wraca z pracy do domu, czeka na niego asystentka Mycrofta, żeby wręczyć mu list.

 

***

 

Jest prawie lato i w powietrzu unosi się zapach skoszonej trawy. Na parkowych drabinkach bawią się dzieci, głośno, nie zwracając uwagi na nic; cicho brzęczą owady. John czeka.

Kobieta o ciemnych, krótkich włosach, pchająca wózek z małą jasnowłosą dziewczynką, schodzi ze swojej ścieżki i idzie w jego stronę. Ubrana jest prosto, w krótkie spodenki i luźny t-shirt. Zatrzymuje się obok ławki i siada koło Johna.

— Cześć, John — mówi i to ona, to naprawdę jest ona, te same ładne oczy i promienny uśmiech, i John czuje taki jakby dziwny przechył, widząc ją znowu, natychmiastowe przypomnienie o tym, co było, a czego nie. Jednak wspomnienia zbladły i John stwierdza, że po prostu nie ma w nim już tej ostrej nuty, tej złości. Co było, to było, a poza tym… tak szczerze mówiąc, to minęły ponad dwa lata, a on ma nowe życie. To już po prostu _nie boli_.

Co jest tak właściwie samo w sobie znaczące, bo przecież dwa lata nie wyleczyły go z bólu po Sherlocku; po dwóch latach dopiero zaczynał próbować się z tamtego bólu otrząsnąć.

Dziewczynka mocno śpi, bezwładna w wózku jak lalka. Ma małe mysie ogonki i nawet w wieku dwóch i pół roku dalej ma w sobie dość z niemowlaka, że John poznałby ją nawet bez dostarczanych mu przez Mycrofta zdjęć z kolejnych etapów jej rozwoju. Czuje przypływ czułości i uśmiecha się, odpowiadając Mary:

— Jak podróż?

— Dobrze, jak wziąć wszystko pod uwagę. Dwulatki i podróżowanie to nie jest najlepsze połączenie.

John kiwa głową. Pociera lewą dłoń.

— Dzięki. Jest mi… Cieszę się, że się ze mną skontaktowałaś.

Mary, a właściwie Sam, bo tak się teraz nazywa, kiwa głową. Jej uśmiech trochę blednie.

— Chciałam to zrobić. Chciałam, żebyś się z nią zobaczył.

John odwraca wzrok,obserwuje pływające po pobliskim stawie kaczki.

— Wszystko w porządku? Obie macie się dobrze?

— Tak, jest… Kiedy ukazała się informacja o naszej śmierci, naprawdę się odprężyłam. Tak, u nas wszystko dobrze.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzą w milczeniu. Mimo tysięcy pytań, które sobie zadawał, mimo wszystkich tych rzeczy, nad którymi się zastanawiał, które chciał wiedzieć o Lucy, tu i _teraz_ nie przychodzi mu na myśl nic do powiedzenia.

Mary szuka czegoś w wiszącej na wózku dużej torbie.

— Trzymaj — mówi.

John bierze od niej książkę i otwiera ją ciekawie. Jest to drukowany album ze zdjęciami: strona za stroną Lucy, w wieku od dziewięciu tygodni do tego, w jakim jest teraz. Każde jej urodziny i Gwiazdka mają swoją stronę. Widać na nich, jak otwiera prezenty od Johna.

— Dostałyście je? — John przełyka; dławi go w gardle, pieką go oczy.

Mary otwiera torebkę, z której wygląda wypchana zebra.

— Tę lubi najbardziej.

— Dzięki — mówi szorstko John. — Za to. Naprawdę. Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny. — Chrząka i wręcza jej torbę prezentową, która stała obok niego na ławce. — Masz, zanim zapomnę.

Kobieta odbiera ją ze łzawym wyrazem twarzy.

— Dziękuję, naprawdę… I przepraszam cię, John. Naprawdę jest mi przykro. Często… często się zastanawiam, co by się stało, gdybym od razu powiedziała ci prawdę.

John też o tym myślał, wiele razy.

— Może nie mielibyśmy Lucy — odpowiada.

— To sprawia, że trudno żałować — zauważa Mary i ze smutkiem odwraca wzrok. — Jak tam Sherlock?

John kurczowo chwyta się zmiany tematu.

— Dobrze. Lepiej. Wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy.

Mary unosi brwi i robi rozbawioną minę.

— Tak myślałam — mówi filuternym tonem. — Jeszcze masz na szyi malinkę; to cię trochę demaskuje.

John parska, pociera szyję, chrząka.

— A ty?

— Tak, mam kogoś. Fajny jest. Naprawdę fajny. To wczesny etap, ale lubię go, a on wie, jak się obchodzić z Georgią. I prześwietliłam go.

John śmieje się cicho; nowe imię Lucy zaskakuje go tylko na moment.

— Pewnie że go prześwietliłaś. Jestem… tak, cieszę się. — I rzeczywiście się cieszy, nie ma w nim ani śladu tej zazdrości i bólu, które czuł, kiedy dowiedział się o Davidzie.

W tym momencie Lucy się budzi, otwiera szparki oczu, wykrzywia twarz, mruga jak sowa w dzień i miauczy:

— Mama!

— Co, skarbie — grucha Mary, odpinając ją i podnosząc z wózka. Dziewczynka przywiera do niej, a po chwili zerka groźnie na Johna.

John się jej przygląda.

— Cześć, Georgia — mówi, wypróbowując obco brzmiące imię.

Lucy znów chowa buzię i Mary wyciąga z torby butelkę z wodą i coś do jedzenia. Lucy przyjmuje je, naburmuszona, i je, dalej patrząc na Johna podejrzliwie.

— A to kto? — pyta mamę.

— To jest John. Pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłam, że pójdziemy się z nim zobaczyć?

— To tata?

John mocno zaciska usta i spuszcza wzrok. Pociąga nosem i odwraca się, żeby szybko otrzeć oczy. Kiedy obraca się z powrotem, chrząkając, Lucy żuje batonik musli i wpatruje się w niego.

— Jesteś tata — mówi mu.

Johna ściska w gardle, ale udaje mu się uśmiechnąć.

— Tak, ja jestem tata. — Patrzy na Mary. — Mówiłaś jej o mnie?

Kobieta kiwa głową, nie patrząc mu całkiem w oczy.

— Chciałam, żeby wiedziała, że jest na świecie jeszcze ktoś, kto ją kocha. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

John przygląda się temu dziecku – swojej córce – i też kiwa głową.

— Mama, pobawię się? — pyta dziewczynka.

— Jak skończysz jeść.

— Już! — Lucy daje Mary niedojedzony batonik i schodzi jej z kolan. Staje przed nimi obojgiem i podskakuje jak piłka. — Mama, idziemy.

— Minutkę, skarbie — mówi Mary i podaje jej prezent od Johna. — John ci to dał.

Lucy otwiera szeroko oczy i zajmuje się prezentem z surową, poważną miną.

— Nie wiem, czy ona to ogląda… — mówi John, kiedy Lucy wyciąga pluszową lalkę.

— Świnka Peppa! — woła mała i przytula zabawkę. — Dziękuję, tata! Fajjowa!

John jest zupełnie zauroczony i nie przechodzi mu nawet wtedy, kiedy dziewczynka natychmiast wrzuca lalkę do wózka.

— Idziemy do parku! — stwierdza, łapiąc mamę za rękę.

John szczerzy się w uśmiechu i wstaje.

— Gada jak choler… jak Amerykanka.

— Wyrażaj się, John — mówi Mary. Niewprawne ucho Johna rozpoznaje jej akcent jako wybitnie amerykański. Biorąc Lucy za rękę, kobieta posyła mu pogodne spojrzenie. — No, to przydaj się do czegoś i popchaj wózek. — Na „wózek” też używa amerykańskiego słowa.

Bawienie się w niedzielnego tatę Lucy to słodkogorzkie doświadczenie. Przypomina mu ono o wszystkim, z czego zrezygnował, a przecież nie zamieniłby tego życia na tamto za nic w świecie. Lucy szybko zaczyna go lubić, a kiedy mija jej nieśmiałość, John jest na każde jej zawołanie, próbując rozszyfrować skierowany na niego szybki strumień sylab, czasem bezradnie prosząc Mary, żeby przetłumaczyła. Nie potrafi nie czuć dumy ze ze wszystkiego, co Lucy mówi i robi. Po godzinie biegania po okolicy jako „tata!” czuje, że wreszcie zaczyna poznawać córeczkę. Nie bardzo ma okazję porządnie pogadać z Mary, ale swobodnie rozmawia z nią o Lucy i o jej nowym życiu.

— Nie ty! — rozkazuje Mary dziewczynka ze swojej wysokiej huśtawki. — Tata!

— Przepraszam! — Mary odstępuje zaszczytne stanowisko huśtacza Johnowi.

— Jest fantastyczna, naprawdę świetna — mówi do Mary John. — Doskonale sobie radzisz.

Kobieta wygląda na zadowoloną.

— Jest cudowna. Mam… Cenię sobie każdy dzień, który mogę z nią spędzić. — Przestaje się uśmiechać, zakłada ręce na piersi, odwraca wzrok. — Nie zasługuję na nią, ale… po prostu wydaje mi się, że jeśli dam sobie radę, zrobię to, jak należy, będę ją porządnie kochać, to może będę mogła, sama nie wiem, żyć tak dalej.

— Wyżej! Do nieba, tata! — woła Lucy.

John popycha huśtawkę jeszcze raz.

Mary wzrusza ramionami i wkłada ręce do kieszeni.

— Nie mogłam żyć z tym, kim byłam — mówi. — Chciałam tylko zacząć od nowa. — Patrzy na Johna czule, ze smutkiem. — Jeśli chciałam spokojnego życia, to wybrałam niewłaściwego faceta, prawda?

Kiedy indziej, gdzie indziej, w innym życiu może mogliby być prawdziwą rodziną na placu zabaw. Tyle że nawet gdyby Sherlock nie zaatakował Magnussena, Henleyowie i tak znaleźliby Mary. Może byłoby nawet gorzej: ani John, ani Sherlock nie wiedzieliby, kim Mary jest, a tamto włamanie nie zwróciłoby uwagi Sherlocka, nie ostrzegło go przed niebezpieczeństwem. John nie potrafi się zdobyć na to, żeby pomyśleć, co mogłoby się wtedy stać, ale czasami budzi go to późno w nocy. Ale tak… tak Lucy jest bezpieczna, a Mary ma normalne życie, którego pragnęła. A John… John myśli o Sherlocku, który czeka na jego powrót w samochodzie.

Zerka na nią.

— Jeśli coś się kiedyś wydarzy. Jeśli będziesz potrzebowała pomocy. Przyjdziesz do mnie. Rozumiemy się?

Mary zaciska mocno usta, kiwa głową.

— Przyjdę.

Kiedy przychodzi pora się pożegnać, John przytula najpierw Lucy, a potem Mary. Mary ściska go mocno i głaszcze go po plecach.

— Uważaj na siebie, Johnie Watsonie — mówi szorstko. — I pozdrów ode mnie tego swojego drągala.

John bierze oddech.

— Do widzenia, Mary… Sam — mówi i ściska ją jeszcze raz, zanim ją puści.

Nie obiecują sobie, że jeszcze się zobaczą. John nie wie, czy tak się kiedyś stanie.

— Będę pisać — obiecuje Mary. — Przez Holmesa. I przysyłać ci zdjęcia i informacje o niej.

John kiwa głową. On i Lucy machają do siebie, póki nie znikną sobie z oczu.

 

***

 

John otwiera drzwi od strony pasażera i wsiada do zaparkowanego o dwie ulice od parku landrovera. Kładzie album ze zdjęciami na tylne siedzenie. Sherlock przestaje żuć pasztecik w pół gryza i podaje mu papierową torbę.

— Dzięki. — W torbie jest zapiekanka; John je, wdzięczny, że ma jakiś powód, żeby jeszcze nie rozmawiać.

Sherlock kończy jeść, zgniata swoją torebkę i rzuca ją na podłogę.

— Tam masz kawę — mówi. John przełyka kęs zapiekanki i sięga po kubek.

Bystre oczy przeskakują po postaci Johna; Sherlock uruchamia silnik.

— Powinniśmy ruszać. Do Dunbar zostały dwie godziny, a chciałbym móc zajrzeć do tego klienta jeszcze dzisiaj.

— Okej — mówi John.

Kończy zapiekankę, popija kawę i patrzy na umykający krajobraz. Myśli o Mary i Lucy (Sam i Georgii) w dalszej podróży do jej jakiegoś nieznanego mu celu. Nie zapytał o szczegóły; nie chce wiedzieć – jeśli nie będzie wiedział, nie będzie mógł nikomu powiedzieć. Cieszy się, że się z nią zobaczył. To spotkanie było jak zakończenie i jednocześnie takie zapewnienie, że nie, to nie koniec.

Sherlock milczy. W postawie jego ciała jest napięcie, które John wreszcie nauczył się rozpoznawać. Domyśla się, że nie bez powodu. Ostatecznie jak dotąd John sam całą podróż przesiedział w milczeniu, cały czas się hamując.

Wyciąga rękę i ściska Sherlocka za udo. Ten patrzy na niego ostro, ale trochę się rozluźnia.

— Masz jakieś teorie w związku ze sprawą? — pyta John.

Sherlock się zastanawia.

— Siedem — stwierdza — nie, sześć.

— Opowiesz?

Sherlock opowiada.

— Niesamowite — stwierdza John i mówi to poważnie.

Sherlock się uśmiecha.

— Kocham cię — zauważa.

— Aha, wiem. Też cię kocham. — John jeszcze raz ściska go w tym samym miejscu.

Sherlock przez moment napiera ciałem na jego dłoń.

— Wspominałeś.

— Poważnie? — Rozciera udo Sherlocka, po czym zabiera rękę i rozsiada się z powrotem na swoim fotelu.

— Wiele razy. _Explicite_. — Sherlock unosi brew.

John czuje w piersi ciepło i iskrę pożądania, znajomą, ale przez to wcale nie mniej uwodzicielską.

— Powiedz jeszcze raz „ _explicite_ ” — prosi z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

Sherlock spełnia prośbę.

 

***

 

Sherlock znajduje Johna, jak z rękami w kieszeniach stoi na skraju skarpy pod hotelem i wygląda na morze. Wygląda na zatopionego w introspekcji i Sherlock czuje ukłucie troski, ale tylko ukłucie. Teraz już wierzy w miłość i wierność Johna, jest pewny tego, co ich łączy, ale dalej nie cierpi widzieć, jak coś Johna gnębi.

Idzie do niego w dół po zboczu.

John podnosi głowę, patrzy na niego, mruży oczy w słońcu, odwraca się.

Sherlock czeka, nie chcąc go ciągnąć za język. Jest gotowy pozwolić Johnowi mówić na jego własnych warunkach – jeżeli będzie chciał.

Cicho tu. Owady brzęczą w słońcu, krzyczy jakiś morski ptak, z dołu dochodzi odgłos drobnych fal. Sherlock myśli o statkach przemytniczych, które kiedyś wypływały w morze z tej zatoczki.

— Mary jest szczęśliwa — mówi John. — Lucy jest bezpieczna i ma się dobrze.

Sherlock rzuca na niego okiem, ale John dalej patrzy w morze.

— Ja też jestem szczęśliwy — ciągnie i w końcu patrzy na Sherlocka, wyginając jedną brew, z miną poważną i jednocześnie wesołą w ten swój nieskończenie fascynujący sposób. — A ty? Szczęśliwy?

— Oczywiście.

John śmieje się z sapnięciem i patrzy z powrotem na morze.

— Podjąłem właściwą decyzję — mówi po prostu cicho i bierze Sherlocka za rękę.

Stoją tak razem. Ciepła, sprawna dłoń Johna, która z równą zręcznością potrafi zabijać, leczyć i kochać, trzyma dłoń Sherlocka. Patrzą, jak do brzegu przybija łódź rybacka. We włosach Johna, które mają kolor soli z pieprzem i piaskiem, złotem połyskuje słońce.

Sherlock czuje się lekki. Nie przeraża go już miłość, która promieniuje mu z serca i wypełnia ciało. Jest ona radosna i swobodna i wita ją w sobie bez zastanowienia, bo to miłość do Johna, to John jest jej przyczyną, a John tu jest i póki z nim jest, Sherlock ma wszystkie powody kochać i żadnych, żeby się bać.

 

Koniec

 


End file.
